Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 2: Light vs Darkness
by North Academy
Summary: Reversal Season 2. "I'll save you from the Light… No matter what it takes… Even if my soul is consumed by the Darkness… Because I love you, even if you'll never love me back… But... I'm afraid it's already too late." Pairings: Manjoume x Sui, White Judai x White Asuka. Update: Chapter 13 version 2: Bad Ending. (Halloween Special) Warning: Dark lemon in this chapter.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Title: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 2: Light vs. Darkness.

Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

Type: Romance, supernatural, terror.

Pairings: Jun Manjoume x OC, Judai Yuki x Asuka Tenjoin.

Rating: M for sex, violence, character death, gore, and every other M rated stuff you can think of.

Note: This story starts between the happenings of episode 60 and 61.

Writing goes like this:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _A character's dream?_

Without further ado, enjoy the story!

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 2: Light vs. Darkness Chapter 1: Prologue

 _It was cold. Cold and dark. Jun Manjoume looked around him. Long rails of grid separated the road in front of him from the terrain to its sides. Gardens with plenty of weak weeds and strong flowers, and in the middle of them, gray tombs._

 _The sound of the bell made him turn. Now his eyes laid on a building made of bricks, surely a church. The clock of the bell tower indicated midnight as their twelve strokes filled the silent air._

 _He turned to the road again. The cool body he was holding nestled a little against him. He looked at the person he had in his arms. It was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, with skin as pale as his and long, long bright coppery hair._

 _He moved his hand to feel its silky smoothness. Despite wearing leather gloves, he could feel it as if his skin was bare. She turned her eyes at him, large eyes the color of the purest honey, as bright as her hair, just as sweet as their expression. His lips curved a little. His sight then turned to the splendorous nakedness of her body—not a single item of clothing was on her. His hand moved over her cool skin, that warmed up at the contact. He reveled on her luscious forms for a small while, until, suddenly, he jumped as if gravity was nothing for him. His huge bat wings, riveted in black but of the color of blood, effortlessly lifted them both off the ground. He jumped over the grid on his left, made a gracious step and flew up in the air. Bats of the night followed them as they elevated into the vast, starless night—_

"Oi, Manjoume!" a wood knock.

 _Black, endless night—and suddenly so bright…!_

A jar was heard dragging around the stairs to his triple bunk-bed—or, actually, it was Judai's.

And he knew it. He always did that when he wanted to wake him up.

With closed eyes, he blindly tossed his pillow at him.

"Manjoume, your pillow fell off!"

"I wanted to hit you… drop-out…" he mumbled, half-asleep.

"It dropped out? Here, it's back," Judai tossed his pillow back at him, hitting him on the face. Manjoume made a ferocious growl and blindly scratched the air in front of him.

"But you better wake up! It looks like there'll be an interesting duel today!" Judai chimed.

"What duel?" he asked in a voice even raspier than usual. But Judai had already gone through the door.

Manjoume slowly raised from the bed. Despite Judai's usual annoyance (when would the Manjoume room be completed? He'd better whip up those lazy workers into shape) he remembered the dream.

And he noticed the straining effects that dream had had on him.

The other two inhabitants of the den had gone out as well, so it was an auspicious time. Manjoume opened his pants and let out his large, engorged cock. He rubbed it twice, slowly, from bottom to top, and then he started to jerk off furiously. He came soon, drenching his hand and clothes with strong shots of semen. Barely spent, he raised from bed and hastily cleaned himself, and then sprang off to the bathroom.

'Weird…' he thought, as he washed his hands. That dream had been so vivid, so real… Never since he entered Academia, had he thought of any other girl besides of Asuka Tenjoin… Asuka was the one for him, no matter what she currently thought, and she was going to be his, sooner or later… All he needed was a better strategy, and she would be head over heels for him.

That girl had been unlike anyone he'd seen before. He did not know her, he was sure; he wouldn't have forgotten if he did. But he didn't think any other girl would arise such feelings as he had for Asuka—no, they weren't the same feelings. This girl—he had felt as if he wanted to protect her. Asuka was tough, strong, self-dependent—her colors were like those of sand, and she had the same endurance as this element. This girl was colorful and fragile like a butterfly—

"But even the flight of a butterfly can change the course of a tornado," he muttered to himself. Not even knowing why did he tell this to himself, he decided to forget about the topic of dream girls altogether—not before giving a thorough approval to the idea of himself being some kind of powerful creature like a vampire or demon. He decided he liked vampire best, and made a mental note for an idea of a Halloween costume next based on his dream looks.

He got ready for class and headed out. In the road, he found Judai hotly talking to Asuka.

"Good morning, Tenjoin-kun," he smiled. For some reason, he was a little more relaxed than usual when talking to the top Obelisk Blue girl.

"Manjoume-kun," she nodded, and turned her attention to Judai.

"It will be fun! Accept it, I tell you!"

"I don't know… Judai, this is such a random request…"

'Is it another of Fubuki's ideas? I better listen up,' Manjoume thought.

"I hear this all the time. You should feel flattered! In fact, I will go if you don't!"

"What is this about?" Manjoume asked, uncapable of containing his curiosity any longer.

Asuka sighed. "I don't want to explain… Go see at the Duel Arena after class, if you want to know…" she left.

"Hee hee…" Judai grinned, and left after her.

A slender black eyebrow raised.

Time couldn't pass slower as the class hours dragged on. Finally, when the bell rang, he hurried to the Duel Arena.

"Manjoume! You came!" Judai said, already around the Duel Arena, together with a bunch of bystanders and onlookers.

"What is this about?" he asked.

Judai pointed at the only duelist at the Arena. "That's Sui from first year. She's challenged Asuka for the title of Obelisk Blue Queen!"

"What?!" Manjoume asked, not believing his ears.

Judai nodded emphatically. "You think she's a good duelist? To challenge Asuka as a freshman when the year has just started, at least she sure has confidence."

Manjoume looked at her. Just like him, and unlike Asuka, Sui had chiseled features, quite aristocratic-looking. She had a distinguished face, while Asuka was pretty but not in that way—hell, her friends Junko and Momoe looked almost exactly like her with different hair. This girl was one of a kind, just like him.

However, despite of the beauty of her features, she was not attractive. Her eyes were of a dark brown, opaque, almost lifeless. Her hair was a grayish brown, long but poor, badly kept. Her skin was sallow, with dark circles around her eyes, and a decidedly unhealthy appereance. And she was slender, but not in a healthy way—more like giving the aspect of gaunt. But the fierceness of her expression told she had plenty of energy for battle.

She had a modified Obelisk Blue uniform that had rivets and additions of black leather, to which Manjoume approved. She wore tight-high leather boots with stiletto heels, black leather fingerless gloves, and a black Duel Disk.

That moment, Asuka stood in front of her, defying look locking with Sui's.

The duelists approached each other. Sui received Asuka's deck and began shuffling it.

"You know… How much I hate you…" she muttered.

The deep hatred in these words made Asuka startle. She paled, and stood in place as she got her deck back.

"Why… What did I do to you…" she mumbled.

Sui turned to her. "Duel!"

"Duel…" Asuka said.

Turn 1

Asuka: 4000 Life Points

Sui: 4000 Life Points

"My turn!" Sui decided. "I set two cards face down. Turn end."

"Just face-downs? No monsters?" Judai asked.

"She didn't get a monster she could summon, huh? She doesn't look that tough," Manjoume said.

"My turn. Draw!"

Turn 2

Asuka: 4000 Life Points

Sui: 4000 Life Points

"Reverse card, open! Secret Barrel! You receive two hundred points of damage for each card in your hand and in your field! Therefore, you get twelve hundred points of damage!"

"Wah!" Asuka flailed at the Direct Damage. But she composed herself quickly. "I summon Blade Skater in Attack Mode!" (ATK 1600)" 'And I'm afraid that that other set card is a trap like Magic Cylinder, so…' "From my hand, I activate a Spell: Mystical Space Typhoon!"

"Not so fast! I activate my trap: Waboku! I receive no damage this turn."

"I set a card face down, and end my turn."

"My turn. Draw!"

Turn 3

Asuka: 2800 Life Points

Sui: 4000 Life Points

"I set two cards. Turn end."

"Huh?" Asuka asked.

"No monsters, again?" Judai asked.

"Something's fishy here. Tenjoin-kun, don't let your guard down!" Manjoume screamed.

"My turn! Draw!"

Turn 4

Asuka: 2800 Life Points

Sui: 4000 Life Points

"I summon Etoile Cyber in Attack Mode!" (ATK 1200)

"Another of those odious monsters…" Sui muttered.

"Huh?" Asuka paled again. The quiet enmity of her rival was, however, deep in intensity. "From my hand, I activate Fusion: I fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater! Cyber Blader, summoned!" (ATK 2100)

"And let me finish it for you: it gains effects depending on the number of the opponent's monsters. But since there's nobody in my field, you just got a mediocre monster. Worthless."

"So that's what she was after!" Manjoume screamed.

"But that monster will still beat you! Cyber Blader, attack that player directly!"

"Trap card, open! Gravity Bind! All monsters of level four and above cannot attack!"

"Ugh! Turn end, then."

"My turn. Draw!"

Turn 5

Asuka: 2800 Life Points

Sui: 4000 Life Points

"Why do you hate me so much?" Asuka asked again. Sui's dark eyes just narrowed. "I want to know. I don't think I ever wronged you."

"You didn't wrong me. You're just in the way." Sui's face had lit with some unknown passion.

"In the way?"

"You don't know, do you? To have something you would do anything for? A dream that is worth all the sacrifices? No, you would not understand." Her eyes closed, and when they opened, they were alight with flames. "But who cares; to fulfill my dream, it is I who will become the Obelisk Blue Queen! And then the Queen of Games! And for that, I have to utterly defeat you!"

Asuka was taken aback. All the passion she had been peeking at in Sui's squallid form was now revealed in full force.

"What dream…?"

"None of your business," she glared. "What can a person with a perfect life like yourself can know?" She shook her head. "The duel goes on. Turn end."

"Not a monster, again?" Manjoume asked. "Tenjoin-kun can't attack as long as that card is on the field. Oh, man, I should have brought my writing board to cheer for her. If only you told me before, dropout!" he made a gesture to strangle Judai.

"Oww! Ahhh! Owww!" Judai moaned, trying to get rid of Manjoume's grip.

"My turn. Draw!"

Turn 6

Asuka: 2800 Life Points

Sui: 4000 Life Points

"My life is not perfect…" Asuka moaned.

"Sure it's not, Miss Beautiful, Perfect Grades, All Men Lust For Me," Sui's eyes narrowed. "Do you know how is it to be the underdog in anything? Do you? Well, you're right about your life not being perfect. I will make sure of that. You bet."

"Sui…" Asuka moaned.

"Ohhhh! _Taihen taihen_!" a member of the Security Committee came in a hurry. The spectators turned at him.

"What happened?" Manjoume asked.

"There has been an accident! A plane crashed on the island! It's up in flames, and we don't know if there are survivors! Please, go help!"

"What?!" the spectators hurried outside, following the man.

"The duel is postponed then. Judai! Let's go!" Asuka turned off her Duel Disk and jumped outside the Duel Arena.

"…" Sui remained in place. After a few seconds, only Manjoume and her remained in the place.

"I got a few things to tell you, girl," Manjoume said, turning to her.

Sui just stared at the horizon, ignoring him.

"Tenjoin-kun is the greatest lady duelist in the place. She was a hero that drove off many Seven Stars. Even if you win a measly Duel, you can't compare to her," he said, slowly climbing to the Duel Arena.

"…" Sui said nothing.

"Are you listening to me?!" Manjoume screamed.

"…" she still said nothing.

"Hey! Are you all right?!" Manjoume waved in front of her eyes, but she didn't blink. And all of a sudden, she collapsed to the floor.

"H-heeeey! What is it?! Wake up!" Manjoume said, panicking. Sui's skin was as lifeless and pale as a wax doll's. Feeling all the fright in the world, he took her hand and searched her pulse—it was faint, but quick.

"Oh, gods… What do I do?! Everybody left…! I guess I should carry her to the infirmary…" Manjoume lifted the girl by an arm and hooked it around his opposite shoulder. She weighed almost nothing, like a ghost—and was cold. After what seemed an eternity, they finally reached the infirmary.

* * *

"Oh, no! Another grave patient?!" Emi Ayukawa said, dismayed. "What happened?"

"I don't know! She was having a duel, and then, just fainted! Something is very wrong, I'm sure—her skin…" Manjoume mumbled as the nurse and him hurried her to the bed.

"What horrible luck! There's been a plane crash and the doctors are performing surgery on the only survivor. Let's hope it's nothing bad…"

"Uh…? I'm… fine…" Sui lowly muttered.

"You're awake!" Manjoume said.

Sui looked at him, and fainted again.

"H-hey!"

"Her pulse is very fast… 120 and doesn't slow… Blood pressure is 80-60… Manjoume-kun," she tossed a cell phone at him. "Call the doctors there and see if there is a blood technician available… We need a blood analysis…"

"Sure!" Manjoume used the phone. "They said they will send a technician immediately."

"Good." Ayukawa-sensei had taken off a syringe and was already trying to extract blood from the patient. However, she was having a hard time because of the flat veins.

"U-ugh…" Sui grimaced as she opened her eyes and saw the blood extraction.

"Don't move. You're going to be okay," Manjoume said.

Sui's eyes half-closed, and they thought she would faint again. But she remained hazily awake.

"I'm fine…" she said with a slightly stronger voice.

"Here I am!" the technician entered in a hurry. Ayukawa-sensei gave a foul look to the blood extract before handing it to him.

"Have this analyzed, as soon as possible."

The technician ran off with the blood sample.

"How-how is she…?" Manjoume asked.

"We'll wait for the report. How are you feeling now, Sui-chan?"

"I'm fine…"

"You fainted twice!" Manjoume said.

"But I feel fine now, really."

"You look very thin, Sui-chan. Have you been eating properly?"

"Yes. I eat breakfast, a big dish and then something at night. I should eat more times, but I have a busy schedule. But I haven't been undereating."

"What do you eat?"

Manjoume grimaced as she spoke. If Sui was undereating, then the Osiris Red students were toast. Pardon the pun.

"Hmm… Well, you could eat better, but I don't think… Have you been tired lately?"

"Yes… Very fatigued…"

"Headaches?"

"No…"

"Dizziness?"

"No."

"Have you found it difficult to concentrate?"

"Not at all."

"Do you have anemia?"

"I have been borderline anemic sometimes."

That moment, the technician rushed in and handed Ayukawa the report.

"Thank you very much! Hmm…" she read the report quickly. "Sui-chan, I'm afraid you're more than borderline anemic."

"Really?"

"Your hemoglobin levels are too low. You will need a transfusion."

"What?! Oh no…!"

She turned to the technician. "Bring two units, on the double."

"Ehhh… I'm afraid there is a problem…!" the technician sweatdropped.

"What?"

"We used all the stored blood for the patient of the accident. There is no blood left."

"What?!"

"We asked the mainland, but they will be here tomorrow at eight."

"Oh no… The patient needs the blood now!"

"Is it that low..?" Sui asked.

"Sui-chan, normal hemoglobin levels are 12 at least. You have 5,2. All your organs may collapse due to lack of blood—any moment!"

"But—can't I do things like resting and taking pills?"

"Not at this level, no. You already fainted. You can't run further risks."

"But if there's no blood, then…"

"Then I will give you my blood."

Sui turned to Manjoume. "What?"

Ayukawa-sensei raised an eyebrow. "You can't do that, Manjoume-kun. How much do you weigh?"

"Fifty-five," he blatantly lied.

Ayukawa's eyebrow raised higher.

"I do weigh more than fifty," he now honestly said. "Only that—I'm A+. Does it work for you?"

"I am A+ too," Sui said.

"But if he donates, we will have to analyze and prepare his blood first. It'll be the same—"

"What!" Manjoume grabbed the technician by the neck. "If she doesn't receive the transfusion, she dies, right?!"

"But the risks—"

"I am perfectly healthy! I will assume every responsibility," Manjoume snarled, shoving him back. "Do it! Now!"

"Very well," the technician said, lifting his hands. "I take no responsibility at all. Ayukawa-sensei, are there transfusion bags here?"

She showed him a closet of medical supplies, frowning. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"It's not like there is much choice, is there?" he said as the nurse led him to a chair. The technician prepared him, and soon, Manjoume's fresh blood was flowing into the bag. Sui cringed at the sight.

"I'm fine," the raven-haired grinned at her. "I got more blood than I need."

She stared at him mutely, but her eyes were not dazed; just filled with some undescribable emotion.

"Manjoume—san, was it?"

"Yeah."

She made a pause. "Thank you… I can't express how grateful I am…"

He snorted. "Save it for when you're actually getting better."

She lightly smiled. "If you ever need a favor, I will do it. No matter what." She made a pause. "Except donating blood, for now."

He chuckled. "I'll remember that." He turned to look at Ayukawa-sensei. "I want cake and cookies and soda for after the donation."

"We only have cookies here, Manjoume-kun, but I'll see what I can do," she smiled.

Sui chuckled.

"See, you already helped me with something. Will get something good to eat instead of the Osiris Red food."

She laughed quietly. "I can't cook many dishes, but I've been told that the few things I can cook are delicious. Does Manjoume-san like croissants?"

"Very much."

She nodded. "I bake croissants now and then. When I get stronger, I will make some for you whenever I make them."

"That sounds very good."

"Sui-chan, you need to rest. Haven't seen a patient with such anemia in such high spirits; they are often depressed. Don't exert yourself."

"I try to be in high spirits as much as I can."

"I guess that's why you could become so anemic and show so few symptoms… But there is a time when the body goes 'puf!' and that it is. You have a long recovery ahead of you."

"How much?"

"If all goes well, you'll need a couple of months until your blood reaches normal levels again."

"A couple of months!" Sui startled. "I can't wait that much. There is a lot of things I need to do—"

"They will have to wait," the nurse said.

"Sigh…" she turned pleading eyes to her. "What can I do? Go to class? I can't do any gym, right?"

"Not at all," she shook her head. "The first weeks, you'll only want to sleep. I'll write you a note so you won't attend class for a month."

She let out a long sigh. "I'm lost…" she mumbled.

'Your plans for becoming Obelisk Blue Queen are foiled, huh,' Manjoume thought. But for some reason, he didn't rejoice at the thought.

"Well, this is enough," the technician bandaged Manjoume's arm and then hooked the bag, containing thick blackish blood, to Sui's intravenous way.

Sui cringed as the blood started entering her arm.

"Are you tense? Relax," Emi Ayukawa said. "You should feel better as you get the blood."

"Yeah. Be proud of having a piece of the great Manjoume-sama in you," the raven-haired said—and soon, he blushed.

"Th-thanks…" Sui said. If she had had enough blood to blush, she would have done it.

"Um… Anyway, where is my cake? I want chocolate and cream," he said, getting a hold of one of the cookies the nurse had gotten him.

She chuckled and tossed him her cell phone, again. "The cafeteria will surely deliver it for you."

"Are you okay? Manjoume-san?" Sui asked.

"Yeah, of course." Manjoume looked at her. She was staring at the dripping blood, anxiousness not concealed.

He turned to the cell phone and called the cafeteria. Some fifteen minutes later, they brought a small chocolate cake.

"Looks good… Do you guys want? Not you, eh—Sui, was it."

She nodded. "Yeah, I can't eat now…" but her looks were full of want.

The raven-haired lightly smiled. "Okay… I'll save you a piece."

"Thank you."

"But it will be a very small piece," he said, cutting it with the plastic knife that came with it.

"No problem," she smiled.

"More like just a morsel," he said, taking a piece for himself. The two doctors also grabbed a piece each, thanking the raven-haired.

She chuckled. "It's okay if you want to eat it whole."

"I think we will be good friends, you and I," he grinned, and began eating. She laughed.

…And then would have blushed if she could.

"How are you feeling, now?" Manjoume said between bites.

She nodded. "It feels strange, but I think it's doing me good."

"You need at least another unit to reach levels out of danger, Sui-chan. You'll have it tomorrow morning."

She shook her head. "I don't want any more of this. I'll talk to a hematologist to see if there's another way."

"Certainly, I am no blood specialist. The hematologist will tell you if it can be done," the nurse said.

"The patient seems stable now. Can you handle this, Ayukawa-sensei?" the technician asked.

"Of course. You can go back," she said.

"Thank you very much," Sui said.

The technician bowed and left, still eating cake.

"Manjoume-kun, you should go back when you feel stronger, too. Sui needs to rest."

"I'm fine, really…"

"After the fright has waned, you'll want to sleep. You'll need to stay the night here for observation."

She sighed. "Damn…"

"Very well. I'll eat another piece of cake and I'm off," Manjoume said. "Look, I saved this for you," he showed Sui a small piece.

"Thank you," she said, amused. "Leave it there, and I'll eat it as soon as I got the full transfusion." Her face became serious. "Thank you, Manjoume-san. Thank you ever so much."

"I hope you get better soon. Tomorrow I want to see you better than today, okay?"

She curved her lips up. "Okay."

"'Night." He waved as he left.

* * *

"And it was, like, this huge cloud of smoke, and these huge flames, and so many people! And then, they found him, and he was still alive! But then, they found the others, and they were all dead!"

"Judai," Manjoume said, sitting at the desk, "I have a headache. Can you save the story for tomorrow—or never?" he rubbed his forehead.

"And why didn't you go there? You selfish guy! They were asking for help!"

"Why you…!" Manjoume aimed to grab Judai by the neck, but he stopped at the last moment. "You're right. I am selfish."

"Huh?" Judai tilted his head.

"Manjoume-kun, this isn't like you. What happened?" Sho Marufuji asked.

"Nothing much," he would never admit it, but the blood donation had made him feel weak. He was starting to regret doing that rash action—but if the girl had died if he hadn't, he knew he could never live with it.

Suddenly, Judai screamed.

"You smell of chocolate cake! Where is the chocolate cake? You ate something so good and didn't share?"

Manjoume just—groaned.

"I'm going to sleep," he said, heading for his bed.

"But it's only nine!"

"Feel free to annoy me as much as you like," he said, cozying up on his bed.

Judai and Sho looked at each other.

* * *

Sui had been intermittently asleep as she slowly received Manjoume's life stream.

"Is it over…?" she asked as Ayukawa-sensei removed the now almost empty bag.

She nodded. "How are you feeling?"

She nodded too. "I'm tired, but I do feel a little stronger."

The nurse Emi smiled. "You have a much better color now. Look," she showed her a mirror.

Sui looked at herself. Some long-lost rosiness was on her lips and eyelids. Her dark circles were much lighter, and now she looked pale, but not sallow. She nodded in satisfaction.

After that, she ate the piece of cake the raven-haired had left her. She had heard about Jun Manjoume, a lot of things, many very bad. But nothing was bad about him—he was just misunderstood. Just like her…

She sighed, and went back to sleep. The nurse turned off the lights for her and went to sleep in the station nearby.

Sui was uneasy. She always had problems resting in strange places, and an infirmary was no tranquilizing one. The room next door was, as she heard, the place where the plane crash survivor was resting. From what she could heard, he had survived the surgery, and was doing well despite his damage.

"Let's get out of this together…" she mumbled. Hoping for the man's speedy recovery, she fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, she heard voices.

' _You're no use for me anymore…'_

Huh? Sui's eyes were too closed to tell—but there seemed to be a blinding light outside the window.

' _I'll spare you for now… Everyone will be dead soon anyway…'_

Huh?! Sui desperately tried opening her eyes. She blinked frantically—but when she managed to open them, she couldn't hear or see anything.

'Was that—a dream?' she wondered. She tried staying awake, but her illness soon got the best of her.

* * *

 _Judai was sitting inside a huge, majestic church. A huge golden cross was illuminated with hundreds of candles. The carpet was red, and there was a woman in front of him. A woman covered in a white cloak, and he couldn't see her face. When she leant closer, he could tell it was Asuka._

" _Judai Yuki," she said. "You are a chosen human. You have been chosen to be the avatar of the Light, the Messiah that will guide the hearts of humans to their destiny. Do you understand?'_

" _Huh?" Judai grimaced._

" _You will bring salvation to this world. We will bring about a new age—a new era full of splendor. Do not resist your destiny." And she leaned closer and kissed him._

"Whoah!" Judai screamed as he awoke. Blushing deeply, he looked up at the upper two beds. Sho was deeply asleep. But Manjoume wasn't there.

* * *

Gasping, almost out of breath, Manjoume ran as fast as he could to the Academia's main building. He had had another vivid dream. And every bit of it reeked of danger and fear. Maybe it had been just a dream. But…

" _I will bring another cake," Manjoume said as he ate the last of his chocolate confection. He was at the infirmary—Sui, Ayukawa-sensei and the technician were all there, eating the many sweets there were in the place._

" _This is a great party!" Sui happily said. She looked pale and sallow, but she was very lively._

 _Manjoume went to the cafeteria, but only found a couple of leftovers. Cursing Tome-san, he returned to the infirmary._

 _But nobody was there. It was dark and empty. He looked for Sui, but only marks of her being on the bed remained._

" _I leave you alone for a minute and this is what happens," Manjoume said. Turning around, he exited the place. He looked around the building, but it was totally empty. He walked and walked everywhere, and nobody in sight. It was like a labyrinth, with an incredible amount of stairs, rooms and corridors._

 _Then, he suddenly startled._

" _Oh no! What if Tenjoin-kun wants to kill Sui?!"_

 _He turned on his feet, but it was hard to find the infirmary again in the labyrinthic building. After many laps around, he finally did. He decidedly opened the door._

 _The room was dark. Only the light of the window entered it. Sui was lying on her bed, absolutely still._

" _Tenjoin-kun must be nearby," he thought. "But even if I turned for a moment…!"_

"Ah!" Manjoume startled, awake. It had been such a strange dream, but he felt it in his bones: Sui was in danger!

He jumped down the bed and started running towards the main building. He only hoped—he was not too late.

But maybe he was. He stopped, his heart in his throat as he saw the frightening sight. In front of the infirmary window, there was something eerie. Like a ghost made of light.

"Aniki! What's that? It looks scary! Don't go there!" Ojama Yellow chimed, appearing behind him. It was shivering.

And all of a sudden, the light disappeared.

"Sui!" he screamed, running to the building.

To be continued!

* * *

Zephyr: I usually don't do straight and even less rewritings of seasons or original characters, but I wanted a story where one of the characters had the same disease I do. Well, did that raise a lot of questions? Is Manjoume's dream just a dream or not? And Judai's? And Sui's? Why did Sui get to that ill state? Who were the people on the plane crash—and the only survivor? Is Sui a Mary-Sui? Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Calm before the Storm

Thanks for review/faves/follows/autor follows and such! I would like some detailed reviews too, since this is not the type of thing I usually write. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 2: Light vs. Darkness

Chapter 2: Calm Before the Storm

Asuka raised from her bed. She had a hard time falling asleep this night, but she wasn't sure why. Her eyes were wide awake as, among many idle thoughts, her rival from earlier's words echoed in her mind.

'Sure your life is not perfect, Miss Beautiful, Perfect Grades, All Men Lust For Me!'

Well, she did know people who were worse off, but her life was far from perfect. Only she knew how hard did she study for those perfect grades. And what use was being beautiful and having men lusting for her all over—when the one she wanted, the only one ever, was totally oblivious to her? Did Sui understand that?

That junior hadn't been around the plane crash site, and she didn't bother checking the Duel Arena back. If she wanted to continue the challenge, it was up to her. Asuka would not pursue. She never had any interest in the Queen title, but she still wouldn't just hand it over, especially to such disagreeable character.

She took the glass of water she had on her nightstand, and drank a sip of it. Returning to bed, she hoped she could fall asleep. She never noticed a subtle, weak white light seeping inside her deck…

 _Asuka was at a luxurious dance hall, full of people. The ambience was that of the early nineteenth century, with heavily ornated columns and large plants that were climbing them. The walls were a light yellow and had plenty of gilded decorations. The floor had diamond-shaped tiles in brown and cream._

 _Over these tiles threaded a man she knew. Dressed in an opulent black and silver suit, suitable for the place, Jun Manjoume got closer to her._

' _Please, tell me. What is this about? Who is living inside me?'_

 _Asuka blinked._

 _He looked to another side. 'I'm so broken—inside this world. And yet, you laugh.'_

' _Manjoume-kun, I…' She didn't know what to say._

 _He looked at her again. 'Remember me… When I'm gone… When I've vanished… Remember me, as vivid as I am now…'_

 _Then he melted into the crowd. Asuka tried following him. There were people by dozens, hundreds even; she looked and looked, but could not find him anymore. All strange people, never paying any attention to her. They looked unapproachable._

 _Asuka stopped at a large table full of delicacies; but the food looked unappetizing to her, as if it had no life force to give her if she were to eat it. She gave up on it, and turned around. There Manjoume was, again._

 _He was now talking to a girl in a light hot pink and white dress, a girl with very long coppery hair, pale skin and golden eyes._

' _You've changed,' she said. 'Me too—I could not go back to the way I was.' She walked to him. 'As we both get closer to each other, we will both perish away…'_

"Ah!" Asuka woke up suddenly. She sat on her bed and shook her head. 'What a horrible dream… I wonder what it meant…' She pondered about it for a while, but unable to reach any conclusion, she went back to sleep, hoping for a better one this time.

* * *

He ran. He ran as fast as he could. Faster than he'd ever run.

Furiously, he knocked on the infirmary's door. "Sui! Ayukawa-sensei! Open the door! Come on!"

Some half minute later, the sleepy nurse opened.

"It's you… What is it? Another accident?"

"Is Sui all right?!"

"I don't know… How are you, Sui? Like to be awakened in the middle of the night? No, don't sit up. It's just Manjoume-kun asking if you're all right."

"Well, yeah…" Sui sounded surprised.

Manjoume placed a hand on his chest. "Thank gods…"

"Rest assured, Sui-chan is in good hands. She also feels better after she got your blood."

"No, it's not that… I had a horrible dream, and wanted to know if she was all right…"

"I'm pretty fine, Manjoume-san… Thanks to you…"

"Hmm…" Emi smiled mischievously. "That's the oldest trick in the book. An excuse to see her, right?"

"What? No!" Manjoume startled. "And when I came here, there was something like a ghost at this window, so I hurried to see."

"A very strange excuse," she smiled.

"Actually, I did see something like that, too. So it wasn't a dream," Sui said.

"You did?" both Manjoume and the nurse asked.

"Yes. I heard some scary voices, too—they were speaking something like 'You're no use to me anymore. But I will spare you for now, all will be dead soon anyway'. I thought it was a dream…"

Now both listeners had paled. "You did?"

"Yes. They were coming from the next door, I think—the one with the survivor of the plane crash."

"S-scary…" Manjoume mumbled. But he quickly composed. "M-maybe that was a movie or something… But the ghost is something we both saw…"

"Who is the survivor?" Sui asked.

"I can't say personal data of the patients," Ayukawa-sensei said.

"But what if there's danger… Maybe I should stay here tonight," Manjoume said.

"That is against school regulations, Manjoume-kun," Ayukawa-sensei frowned.

"School regulations won't matter anymore if you're both dead in the morning. If you suspect me of something, I can stand guard outside the door. How about it?"

"I don't think he's that kind of guy, Ayukawa-sensei," Sui said. "I'd feel safer if there's more people here."

The nurse hesitated.

"Just say he got a little weak after he donated blood. We have the technician as witness."

"Very good," she folded arms. "You better behave, you get it?"

"Of course. What do you take me for?"

"I don't know you enough, Manjoume-kun, but you have the fame of a Casanova around the campus."

"Of course I am a Casanova, but only the most horrible guy would take advantage of a sick girl," he smirked. He usually hated rumors, but he liked these ones—he'd rather drop dead before admitting he was a virgin. Especially in front of women.

"I may be anemic, but I am in pretty good shape. I can still kick the shit out of you," Sui said.

Manjoume turned to her. The girl who was all smiles and kindness and sweet like honey towards him was now swearing at him? And she wasn't smiling, or even smirking; her expression was utterly serious.

She had been pretty fierce in her dueling, too… Manjoume had been treating her with kiddy gloves because of her condition—she had been on the verge of death a few hours ago, after all. But it looked like when this girl had some energy, she could be a pretty ferocious character.

He lowered his chin. "I'll be careful, then."

"Hmph!" Her expression suddenly softened. "You were the man that saved my life, after all. Forgive me."

"What? There's nothing to forgive."

"I have pretty violent mood swings as of late, and Ayukawa-sensei said it's because of my disease. That was undeserved."

"It's okay. But if you do it when you're already healed, I'll kick you back," Manjoume smirked.

"Fair enough."

Both women retired to sleep, and Manjoume took position on a chair nearby the window, where he could look at the outside. The night was now quiet and dark. It looked like whatever danger was about had vanished. Still, he didn't let his guard down.

"What do you think?" he quietly muttered.

A cheerful yellow spirit appeared behind him. "You're sharing a room with two pretty women! Lucky!"

Manjoume caught it in his hand and squeezed it. It disappeared it a puff of smoke.

The spirit reappeared. "Sorry, Aniki!"

"Just reply to my question."

"I felt something scary! But it's not here anymore. And I still feel uneasy, uneasy…"

"Why's that?"

"It's as if someone's watching us. I've felt it ever since we entered this room. And I felt it at the duel of that lady and the other lady you like, too."

"Tenjoin-kun and Sui's? Really?"

"But I don't know who is it, Aniki."

"Is it a Duel Spirit?"

"I thought so, but it feels different somehow…" Ojama Yellow looked around. "Um… I think it's coming from the lady's deck."

"Really?"

"Must be some card… Go take a look, Aniki!"

"What?! If I do that, she will think I'm molesting her. I'll wait until she's awake and then ask, you blockhead!"

"She's asleep, she won't know!"

"How stupid your ideas can get?! Get out of here!" Manjoume swatted it away.

* * *

The morning found Manjoume deeply asleep at the window's side. He had been standing guard until he saw the first rays of sunlight. The night had been tranquil and uneventful. No noise or activity had come from the mysterious neighbor next door, either.

"Manjoume-san," a hand shook his shoulder.

"Hmm…" he moaned.

"Manjoume-san, you have to go to class."

"Hmm?" he opened one bleary eye.

"Good morning, Manjoume-san," Sui said.

He yawned. "Morning…" He looked at her. She looked just as asleep as he felt, and didn't look healthy, but she was far from the corpse-like aspect of last day. "You look much better today."

She smiled. "I'm glad. I feel better, too. Your blood was like an elixir of life for me."

"Happy I could help."

"I'll never get tired of thanking you, Manjoume-san. But hurry, you need to go to class. From the looks of it, it was quiet enough last night that you managed to get some rest."

He yawned again. "Yeah… Well, no creepy-crawlies to report."

She nodded. "I slept much at ease with you here, Manjoume-san."

"Well, the sleeping beauties have awakened. So, was it all okay last night?" Ayukawa-sensei said, entering the room.

"Thankfully so."

"Thank you for caring for us, Manjoume-kun. Now, hurry to class. Sui-chan, a hematologist will see you when you're ready."

The raven haired rushed outside. He was without his ever-present backpack stuffed with all sorts of things, and that made him uneasy. But he had his PDA on him, and that would be enough for today's class.

"Manjoume!" Oh, great. It was Judai.

"Yeah, hi dropout, and bye dropout."

"What's the matter? And where were you last night?"

Great. Couldn't the slacker have slept like a log, like he usually did?

"None of your business."

"You're behaving pretty strangely lately. What are you hiding?"

"Cut it out!"

"Must be something bad if you can't tell me."

"Who cares!" he hurried away. But Judai followed him to class.

"Speaking of bad, I wonder when will that duel between the two girls continue. It was being pretty badass, don't you think?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? I thought you'd cheer for Asuka like there was no tomorrow."

Manjoume thought for a while. If he told Asuka about Sui's condition… But no, he couldn't do that. He would have done that before having talked to Sui—and before he had shed his blood to save her. But now…

He shook his head. He was a little confused. Drop the topic.

"Aniki! There it goes again! Someone's watching us! But I'm scared this time!"

"But she's not here," he said.

"Who's not here? Asuka is here! Hey, Asuka!" Judai waved—and blushed furiously, remembering last night.

"Good morning," she sat down, and discreetly looked at Manjoume. What did that dream mean? She never dreamed about him. Heck, she never even thought about him unless he was right in front of her eyes.

'Why is she looking at Manjoume? She likes him now?' "We were just talking—when are you going to duel the freshman again? It sure was an interesting duel!"

"I don't know—she hasn't called me again, and I don't have the slightest interest in that duel. She's just an uppity newcomer, looking for trouble."

Class passed just as slowly as the day before. For some reason, Manjoume couldn't wait to see Sui again. It was strange… Maybe because a part of that girl used to belong to him… Maybe because he was afraid she would suddenly take a turn for the worse… Who knew. He kind of felt good protecting such a frail girl—and he kind of felt good when he saw the gratefulness in her shineless eyes. He couldn't remember when was the last time he felt appreciated like that…

"Oh! Manjoume-kun!" Ayukawa-sensei smiled as he returned to the infirmary after class. "If you're looking for Sui-chan, she left for her dorm."

"Ah—oh, okay then…" For a boy to enter the girls' dorm was very troublesome. Maybe he wouldn't be able to see her until she recovered?

"Don't worry," she smiled. "She said she left some authorization for you to visit her."

"Great," he said, and she waved him goodbye, grinning ironically. Manjoume blushed. He didn't like Sui, not _that_ way. She felt more like a little sister to him, the sister he never had. He'd have gladly traded his brothers for a sister like that.

"Manjoume-kun," the secretary at Obelisk Blue's Girls' Dorm confirmed. "Yes, miss Sui said you can visit whenever you like."

That was nice… So, she hadn't just taken his blood and ran away. The raven-haired climbed the stairs to the second floor, and looked for her room.

But it wasn't Sui who opened the door. A middle aged, fat woman smiled at him.

"Manjoume-san? Oh, this is nice. Sui-chan! Manjoume-san is here!"

"Tell him I'll see him in five minutes!" came her voice from inside.

"Come in," she told him. She led him to a chair at a small table near the window of the luxurious room. Obelisk Blue was always luxurious.

"Good to meet you, I am Sheena the nurse. Sui-chan can't do most things by herself for now, so I'll be helping her in whatever she needs."

"Nice to meet you. Take good care of her; she was very ill."

"I know. You're the boy that gave her blood, right? Are you her boyfriend?"

"No way! We had barely spoken when she fainted on me. But it was that or maybe something terrible would have happened."

"What a good man you are. Oh, where are my manners? You want tea? Coffee?"

"Maybe a glass of water, thanks."

That moment, Sui entered the room. She looked pretty animated, but she was in bedclothes—some pajamas with anime pictures—and slippers. Manjoume blushed a little. It was the first time he had seen a girl in bedclothes personally—even if they were not the sexy type or anything, it still felt a little too intimate.

"Oh, Manjoume-san, so happy to see you!"

"And I'm surprised to see you here. What happened?"

She sighed. "Let me rest for just a minute… I combed my hair when you arrived, and I'm pretty tired… Yes, even this tires me out… Sheena, can you tell him?"

"The hematologist gave her an iron-loaded diet and iron pills every day, and vitamin shots every two days. She has to sunbath fifteen minutes a day and not do any effort until her hemoglobin levels raise. With that, she was allowed to return here."

"I really can only eat, rest and sleep. I watch TV for a little, too."

"I am not tiring you out, am I?"

"Not at all, Manjoume-san. I am very happy you visit."

"But if you get too many visits—"

She sighed. "Only you do, Manjoume-san." She looked to another side. "I am a weirdo without friends. Feel free to get away and never come back."

"Why would I do that?" 'Why don't you have any friends?' was the question in his mind, but he knew he couldn't ask that. He himself knew how easy it was to end up without friends.

"I don't know… I have a complicated relationship with people. I try to be nice to them, but I always end up hurt. I have put my best effort in friendships that abandoned me, or ended up using me. And I had no friends and was always bullied as a kid because I was too nice and sweet and unable to fight. Yes, I used to be that way. So, I don't know… I just don't put energy into having friends anymore."

A super nice kid… Manjoume used to be like that, too, before people soured him. And after that he'd always been mean to people so he would hurt them before they had a chance to do it to him. This girl was like his flip side.

"Well—I like what I've seen of you for now. Unless you have some disturbing double personality, I don't think I would want to run away."

"Is that so…"

"I know what it is to have no friends. In fact, I can tell you a story about what happened to me last year. But it's long…"

She nodded. "Go ahead. If I get tired, I'll tell you."

Manjoume told her—with plenty of details, and a very embroidered version, of his adventures at North Academia. Sui listened to him very intently during the whole of his tale.

"—and that's when I looked around, and the whole North Academia was bowing at me! Not only that, but it was the first time, the very first time the King was a freshman!"

"Wow… That sure was some adventure… I kind of hope something like that happens to me sometime… Just not now, though."

He grimaced. "Why would you want that?"

"Well, my life has always been boring… I live for the battle, but I have nothing else."

"Live for the battle, huh…"

"You find that strange? I have no friends or boyfriend, my family despises me. Fighting is all that keeps me alive."

Manjoume stared at her. He wondered if that was most of the truth in his case.

"Is it so strange?"

He shook his head. "No… Maybe we have more things in common than I would have thought."

She sighed, and leaned back on her seat. "I'm sorry, Manjoume-san. I would like to rest now."

"Sure, of course." He stood up.

"I'm sorry I can't make good company. But I'd love if you could visit again sometime…"

"That's not at all. You're a very agreeable company. I can come tomorrow, if you'll have me."

"Of course. Thanks, Manjoume-san. Will look forward to it."

He bowed and left.

"Thanks for coming, young man," Sheena said.

"Oi oi aniki," Ojama Yellow said as they exited the building, "you forgot to ask her about the card."

"I didn't forget, I just didn't have time. I will ask her tomorrow."

"Don't forget next time."

"I didn't forget!" he growled.

* * *

"Hey hey hey, Manjoume!" Judai danced around their small room. The raven haired raised an eyebrow. That could only mean one thing. What strange, bizarre occurrence was this time?

"What?" he was sure he would regret the question.

"You don't have a costume for Halloween yet, do you?"

"No, but I do have an idea—"

"Then you can join us! We are going as the seven dwarves, Sho and I! You can be another dwarf, and we need four more people!"

Sometimes, Manjoume didn't know if to facepalm or bang his head against the wall.

"Sorry, dropout! I got my idea already, and I won't be swayed by your delightful ones!"

"Aww, I knew you'd like it," Judai smiled. This time, Manjoume facepalmed.

That moment, Asuka entered the room.

"Asuka!" Judai smiled. "Do you want to be another dwarf, too?"

"Idiot!" Manjoume punched him. "Tenjoin-kun is going to go in a costume fitting of her beauty." He smiled at her. "Right?"

"I couldn't care less," she replied. "Last year I picked the only thing I found at the store, and I will do the same this year."

"Halloween—is a party of love," a voice said from outside the door.

Asuka facepalmed. 'Oh no…' "What are you doing here?"

Fubuki Tenjoin waltzed into the room. "This is a perfect opportunity for you to find your Prince Charming, o little sister!"

She placed her fist on her waist. "Your point is?"

"You should look your best! Every girl in Academia will look her best, and you shine all over the others!"

'Except that girl from my dreams,' Manjoume thought. And then he rolled eyes. Why was he thinking about that again?

But this was a perfect chance to show himself in all his splendor. He was so looking forward to the party—and he knew he would look irresistible in the vampire costume he'd dreamed himself in.

"Right, Manjoume-kun?"

"Uh—right, Shishou." He smirked. "Not just every girl, but every man, too."

"Manjoume-kun, you are so right. You will look gorgeous, and so will I." He turned to his sister. "Heard that? Manjoume-kun is going to look gorgeous for you."

She sighed. "I remembered I have to do something. See you," she said.

"Why did you come here, anyway?" Judai asked.

"I forgot." Asuka left.

"Oh, Asukaaaaaa! Let me help you choose an outfit to look your best!" Fubuki ran after her.

Manjoume sighed, and smiled lightly. Sure, his friends were a mess—but he didn't feel alone now. Loneliness was something he had forgotten about, and he hadn't even noticed. These people—truly appreciated him. He had been wishing for that all his life…

* * *

The next day…

"Manjoume-san! A pleasure to see you again," Sheena opened the door of Sui's room.

"Good afternoon." He looked around the room. Sui was sitting on the bed. For some reason, seeing her in bedclothes always felt a little uncomfortable.

"Manjoume-san! You came to see me again! I'm so glad!" she exited the bed and walked to the table, immediately sitting down on one of the chairs. She looked so slight and frail—like a ghost.

"Hi, Sui. You look better than yesterday." There was a very little bit of more color on her. And it looked like the bright anime pictures of her pajamas suited her complexion better than the cold Obelisk Blue uniform.

"I feel a wee bit more energy, too. Of course, it only meant I needed a little less rest."

"Aniki! Askheraskheraskheraskher—"

"Did you—"

"Askheraskher—"

"—have a—"

"Askheraskheraskheraskher—"

"—good… Arrgh! Shut up! I will! Leave me alone!"

"Ask her, okay?"

"Grr…" Manjoume bumped his head to the table.

"You—feeling all right?" Sui asked.

"You can't see spirits, I can tell."

"Oh, so it's that? Yeah, I have heard something of the like that some duelists can."

"You have no idea how lucky you are. Well, the pest that is my spirit wants to ask you something."

"What is it…"

"This is a strange question I would _not_ ask, but it wants to know. Sui, do you feel strange towards some card in your deck?"

"Eh?"

"Do you have any card you find—strange?"

"Hmm…" Sui lifted her hand to her mouth. "Actually, I think I do."

"Really?"

"Sheena, can you bring me my Duel Disk?"

The nurse brought said article.

"Sorry, I had no will to fix this," she said as she extracted the deck she'd used against Asuka. "If there is a card like that—it would be this one. It's totally useless."

Manjoume received in his hand an Effect Monster named "The Bringer of Spring" (1 star/Spellcaster/Light/ATK 0-Def 500) Effect read: "If this card is Normal Summoned, destroy it." The picture had the image of a young beautiful girl with blond hair, dark eyes and thin ankles, wearing a long loose simple white dress, and flower ornaments everywhere, in a sunny flower garden with birds and butterflies.

"Yeah, you can't use this," Manjoume said.

"The strange part, is that I always tell myself I should take it out of this deck. When I think I did, I find it back here. The strangest thing, is that this deck had no monsters to begin with."

"What? No monsters?" Manjoume looked at her, surprised.

"No. The deck is called "No Presence". I think it suits me. I never have people to fight at my side, so that deck represents me well."

"Aniki! That's the one! That girl in the picture is watching us!"

"What?" he looked at it. There was _some_ presence there, all right—but he couldn't sense a spirit in it.

"Is this girl a spirit?"

"Huh?" Sui asked.

"Sorry, I was talking to my spirit. I know it's weird."

"Right…"

"She's not a Duel Spirit—I don't know what to make of this card, aniki."

Manjoume smirked. "If you wish, I will get rid of this card for you. I love doing this."

Sui nodded. "If you could… I have found this card in no list. I don't even know how did I get it."

Manjoume saved it in his pocket. "Don't worry, you won't see it again. But Sui, did you have much success with such a deck? I think you should have some monsters…"

"Oh, that's not my only deck. I have another, a Zombie deck, and a few strange decks I made for fun."

"A Zombie deck! Now that's better," he smiled.

"Yeah. I also feel like that sometimes—as if I've been dead, but I'm still walking around. I think this one is a representation of my fighting spirit."

"Interesting…" Manjoume thought about it. Why did he made a Zombie deck in the first place? He liked the power it had. Oh yes, lots of monsters to obey his bidding, and such terrifying power—

"Manjoume-san likes Zombie decks, too?"

He smirked and told Sui of his own version of the reason he had such a deck—washed down.

When he was finished, there was a knock at the door. "I'm sorry, Manjoume-san—"

"You're tired, right?"

"Oh, no, no," she cutely smiled. "It's time for a meal. I need to eat six times a day. You can join if you like."

"Well, that depends. What do you have?"

"It's all tasty things. An anemic doesn't have much appetite to begin with," she nodded as the kitchen helper set the tea silverware before her. "Three cups, please."

"Well, I think I will." Manjoume gave an appreciative look at the table. Chamomile tea had been served for the two duelists and the nurse. Six plates full of different kinds of food filled the center of the table. The food sure looked good. The Obelisk Blue kitchen had been very efficient in making food that would appeal to someone who needed nourishment but lacked appetite.

"Help yourself as much as you like. There's no way I can eat all this."

"Doesn't this whet your appetite, Sui?" Manjoume asked, taking a hold of a small ham sandwich with white bread and creamy cover.

She shook her head. "My stomach's doing its best to absorb all the iron I take. I often feel it full."

"Iron is very hard to digest," the nurse said.

"I have an iron pill at midday and I eat liver for dinner."

Liver? Manjoume felt his stomach churn.

"Haha, it's not so bad. But you can't eat it alone. You have to "dress" it with something else so it tastes okay."

"Can we let go of the topic altogether?"

"As you wish, Manjoume-san," she smiled, amused. "So, how was your day?"

"Like every other day, I suppose. I awake to the sound of a metal jar my roommate slides against the wooden ladder to my bed, then go to school, and go back to my room to study among what always seems like a party raging on. Better not tell you the details."

"You sound a little bitter."

He looked to the side. "Forget about it."

"Really?"

"I am building a room only for myself. I will sound better when it's done."

"Oh, I heard something about it before. So that building site belongs to you?"

He smirked. "Sure. It will be a gorgeous place befitting of me. Better than Obelisk Blue, you'll see. It even has its own onsen."

"Sounds quite amazing…"

"Of course. The builders have told me it will be done in a week or so. Then you can come visit. It has a big living room with a huge plasma TV and best-quality sofas."

She sighed. "Thanks… I don't think I will be able to in such a short time, Manjoume-san, but I will accept your offer when I feel better. Meanwhile, maybe I can do something to make you feel better, too?"

He blushed a little, but kept a straight face. "What?"

"I saw it in a videogame, and thought it would be nice to have it in real life, so maybe you think it'll be nice, too. How about I send you a nice message before going to sleep, every day? In the videogame it was in the morning, but I can't wake up early enough. So it should be at evening."

Interesting… A girl who will send him nice messages? Something inside him rejoiced at the thought. That was the kind of relationship he wished to have with Asuka, always romantic, always thinking of each other.

But no, this one was Sui—his little sister. Nothing romantic, just cute. A girl to warm his heart, not to light his fire.

"Of course, it'd be just stuff like 'Good evening, sweet dreams'. I'm too weak to think up a witty mail every time."

"Thanks. I think I would like that. My PDA mail's nickname is 'Manjoume Thunder'."

"Okay, I'll send you a mail tonight."

"So, Sui—do you feel like rebuilding your deck?"

"I don't feel like doing anything now."

"I know. When you feel stronger."

"I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"You shouldn't be feeling alone anymore, right?"

"Oh?" She thought for an instant. "You're right. First you, then Ayukawa-sensei, then Sheena, they all took care of me. Even the blood technician, the hematologist and the people at the kitchen are doing their best to help me…"

Manjoume nodded.

She ate a small confectionery before speaking again, eyes down. "Yes, I…" She looked to the side. "I think I don't feel so alone now…"

Manjoume looked at her. Her eyes were moist with tears.

"Thanks… I hadn't realized that. I wouldn't have if you hadn't told me, perhaps…" she wiped her eyes with a paper napkin. "My apologies, I don't mean to be rude, but I always get tired after I eat. My body probably doesn't have enough blood to remain awake when it's doing digestion."

"Okay—but I see something good in this."

"What?" Sui was already heading for bed.

"You endured more time sitting and chatting than yesterday."

"That I did. Thanks, Manjoume-san. Stay to eat as much as you like, but I can't join you anymore," she cozied herself under the sheets.

"I don't want to bother you…" Manjoume finished his cup of tea. She didn't reply. "Sui?"

"She goes out like a light after eating. Don't worry," Sheena said.

"I see…" He looked at the nurse in the eye. "Can you tell her I will visit tomorrow?"

"She will be delighted."

On his way out, Manjoume looked at her. She was deeply asleep. He walked closer and looked at her face for a few seconds.

"'Night, Sui. Sweet dreams," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the infirmary's next door…

The plane crash survivor slowly awoke.

"Look, doctor! The patient's awake!" the nurse said.

The doctor smiled. It was the first time the patient regained consciousness. "Hello. How are you feeling?"

"U-ugh…" the man grimaced. "K-kill the Light…"

"What…?" the patient had spoken in a voice so faint that he could hardly hear him.

"Kill the vessels of Light… Or else, we're all dead…" He fainted.

"Oh, poor man. His brain seems to be a mess."

This was the last warning before the storm. But nobody was able to comprehend it.

To be continued!

Zephyr: Both boys had romantic/erotic dreams, both girls had nightmares. Isn't life unfair? *sigh* The worst is that it seems to be like that in real life, too. Statistically, men have more erotic dreams, women have more nightmares.

By the way, nothing is told of Jun's childhood in anime, so I just went with the manga story of his childhood, which is very likely for his anime self, too. Sweet kids often make sour adults. It's really sad.

Hmm, this was a pretty tame chapter. Better enjoy peace—while you still can. *evil grin* Review!


	3. Chapter 3: The Nightmare Begins

Thank you for the new faves/follows, and here's an extra disclaimer: I not only don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, I do not own Romance of the Three Kingdoms, The Simpsons or Lupin. 'Kay?

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 2: Light vs. Darkness

Chapter 3: The Nightmare Begins

A week passed…

It was late at night. Manjoume awoke from the doze he had after studying some theory on Fusion. He was resting on his upper bunk bed, and what had awakened him was a distant noise—it was like a cat yelling… He heard it again. Yeah, sounded like a feline… Or maybe a baby crying? Who knew. He didn't care.

The door to Judai's room opened, and the cry intensified. The cat was now inside the room… It was Pharaoh, he supposed. Not worth checking.

"Look, guys! This is the baby Asuka and I have!" Judai chimed.

"WHAT?!" Manjoume screamed, and fell out of the bed.

"You okay, Manjoume?!" Judai asked.

"Owwwww…." He rolled on the floor and rubbed his butt, that hurted like hell.

"Aniki, what on earth is that?" Sho asked, looking from his bed. Manjoume forced himself to look at Judai and his screaming baby.

It was on Judai's arms, cradled in a pale beige rag or blanket, he couldn't tell. Something like a giant red lobster, only that it didn't have pincers—and had an ugly, ugly, UGLY face.

Judai beamed. "It's called a screamapillar!"

"What?" Manjoume and Sho grimaced in unison.

"It's a species in the course of extinction. Asuka and I found this baby on the woods. We didn't know how to name it, so we call it Asu-Ju!"

"Gyaaaaaaaaaah!" Asu-Ju screamed.

"Judai… You….!" Manjoume clenched his hands into fists, so much rage he couldn't even talk.

"What is it?" Judai smiled.

"It's a horrible thing—with an even more horrible name! Take out that—that nightmare now!"

"Gyaaaaaaaah! Gyaaaaaaaah! Gyaaaaaaaah! Gyaaaaaaaah! " Asu-Ju yelled.

"Oooh, Manjoume, you made it cry!" Judai gave him a reprobatory look before cuddling the screamapillar on his arms. "Now, now, good boy. He didn't mean that."

"Please tell me you don't intend to keep it here," Manjoume rasped.

"No, mean guy," Judai frowned.

Manjoume innerly sighed in relief.

"It's Asu-Ju. He'll be half of the time here, half of the time with Asuka. She had it yesterday, I have it today."

"I wouldn't mind if it had a different name!" Manjoume screamed. That name was a downright affront to him!

"Gyaaaaaaaah!" the screamapillar yelled.

"Aniki, can you make it shut up?" Sho pleaded.

"Well, it screams often, there the name 'screamapillar'."

Manjoume looked at it. The more he looked, the uglier it seemed.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaah!" Asu-Ju screamed.

"Huh? Manjoume, your PDA is ringing," Sho said.

"Manjoume-sanda," he said, and climbed to his bed to fetch it.

* * *

 _-From: Sui_

 _Good evening, Manjoume-san. I hope you have a nice night and sweet dreams. Earlier I have been thinking of you.-_

* * *

 _-From: Manjoume Thunder_

 _Thanks. Can you do me a favor and kill me? Much appreciated.-_

* * *

He deleted this mail without sending it.

* * *

 _-From: Manjoume Thunder_

 _Thanks. You too. What were you thinking about?-_

* * *

He hit 'send'.

"I told Asuka I could keep it here all the time, but it seems it only eats gourmet food, so it'd be hard to feed at this dorm," Judai said, as he fed Asu-Ju a small piece of what looked like a toast with foie gras.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Asu-Ju screamed. Sho and Manjoume covered their ears.

"It's happy!" Judai smiled.

Manjoume's PDA rang again.

* * *

 _-From: Sui_

 _Thank you. I played one of my favorite games for a little, one based on Romance of the Three Kingdoms, and I was wondering which character you resemble the most. What do you think?-_

* * *

Romance of the Three Kingdoms? Did girls like that? Thinking about it, Sui did say she lived for the fight, so being a fan of a book about war was not so strange. After all, Manjoume did not know much about women—and even less understood them.

* * *

 _-From: Manjoume Thunder_

 _A character from Romance of the Three Kingdoms? Let me think. Yes, I think I'd be Cao Cao. What about you?-_

* * *

 _-From: Sui_

 _I did have Cao Cao in mind when I thought about it. I think it suits you. Well, I don't know who I resemble the most, but I'd like to be Zhuge Liang. -_

* * *

Zhuge Liang… So, it looked like she liked wit and cunning over physical power… Didn't himself too?

* * *

 _-From: Manjoume Thunder_

 _I didn't fail to notice that you chose a character who opposed and brought a lot of problems to Cao Cao. Are you saying you'd defy me, girl?_

 _P.S.: And why a male character? -_

* * *

Manjoume closed his eyes. "Judai, I am going deaf from that thing's screaming!"

Judai pouted. "Don't worry, it should go to sleep soon." He thought for a while. "Though Asuka said it screams snores…"

* * *

 _-From: Sui_

 _Not chosen on purpose, but I guess I did, huh. If Zhuge Liang had joined Cao Cao in the story, nobody could have stopped them. Maybe in our own life story Cao Cao and Zhuge Liang could bring forth great things together._

 _P.S.: Not many women in the story, are there? Then how about Huang Yueying? They said she was just as smart as her husband.-_

* * *

He kind of didn't like the post-scriptum… Sui was his little sister, but he still hated the idea of her having a husband… Maybe he was an overprotective big brother by nature. He found it hard to comment about that, so he decided to go unspecific:

* * *

 _-From: Manjoume Thunder_

 _Very nice thoughts. Now I have to leave you. I have to kill a baby._

 _Have a nice night, SHui.-_

* * *

 _-From: Zhuge Sui_

 _I am a little irate at the nickname—ManjWei._

 _P.S.: Kill a baby?-_

* * *

 _-From: Manjoume Thunder_

 _Yes, a baby screamapillar my roommate brought. Sorry about the nickname. How can I appease you, SHui?-_

* * *

 _-From: First Minister of War Zhuge Sui_

 _Some idiot brought one of those last night at this dorm. Fortunately, I didn't hear it tonight. Maybe someone did kill it. Perhaps the very person who brought it._

 _Oh, I just need to burn down a few hundreds of your boats.-_

* * *

Some idiot? Judai said Asuka kept it last night… Gulp.

* * *

 _-From: Manjoume Thunder_

 _Is that a war declaration?-_

* * *

 _-From: First Minister of War Zhuge Sui with the heart of Guan Yu_

 _Not yet. You happy?-_

* * *

 _-From: Manjoume Thunder_

 _So you're Zhuge Liang but feel towards me like Guan Yu? I think I am quite happy. Work for me then?-_

* * *

 _-From: First Minister of War Zhuge Sui with the heart of Guan Yu and the mind of Sun Jian_

 _I may work WITH you—not FOR you.-_

* * *

 _-From: Manjoume Thunder_

 _I can't help but notice that the sender name has much more length capacity than I would have thought.-_

* * *

 _-From: First Minister of War Zhuge Sui with the heart of Guan Yu and the mind of Sun Jian on the brink of WAR_

 _You work with me then? Or against me?-_

* * *

 _-From: Manjoume Thunder_

 _We can decide it on a duel.-_

* * *

"First Minister of War Zhuge Sui with the heart—What the heck is that?" Judai asked, climbed to the side of Manjoume's bed.

"Wah!" Manjoume immediately hid the PDA. "Can't I even have a little privacy here?!"

"Well, I called you three times and you were not replying, so… Who are you mailing, anyway?"

"None of your business!" Manjoume felt his face red.

"Is it a girl? You're blushing!"

"Wh… I…" but Judai then self-answered.

"First Minister of War and whatever doesn't sound like a girl."

"R-right! It's not!" Manjoume replied. "Now fuck off! This doesn't concern you!"

"Is it a contact from your brothers?"

"Fuck off! Do I have to shove you off?!"

"Sounds like Manjoume-kun got himself a pen pal at Academia," Sho said as "God of Thunder" rang again.

* * *

 _-From: First Minister of War Zhuge Sui with the heart of Guan Yu and the mind of Sun Jian on the brink of WAR_

 _Duel Monsters? Or RoTK-style duel?-_

* * *

 _-From: Manjoume Thunder_

 _Whichever you prefer. And, as much as I like this banter, I have to say goodbye. My roommates are breathing on my neck, and I still have the baby to kill._

 _Have a nice night, and dream of death, war and ancient Chinese.-_

* * *

 _-From: First Minister of War Zhuge Sui with the heart of Guan Yu and the mind of Sun Jian on the brink of WAR_

 _I'm glad you enjoy banter. Have a nice night too. I much rather dream of you and I in a nice scenario. A boat, a river, and we're both at a great party. You don't mind if I chain your boat, do you?-_

* * *

 _-From: Manjoume Thunder_

 _I don't think I want to work with you.-_

* * *

 _-From: First Minister of War Zhuge Sui with the heart of Guan Yu and the mind of Sun Jian that is fond of boat chaining_

 _LOL!_

 _My apologies. I'll send you a mechanical bull as a peace offering.-_

* * *

This was so crazy. This girl was really good at bantering, and he found he enjoyed it quite a bit too. It was like a wits sparring, and would obviously appeal to people who compared themselves with strategists of legend. Judai and Sho did it with him sometimes too, but they were downright infuriating. As for the rest of his friends, they just didn't have it in them.

As much as he tried, he couldn't imagine Asuka and him doing that. If he was finally to win over her heart tomorrow, he bet she wouldn't like him to banter with Sui. The thought made him a little sad. Maybe she wouldn't want him to be friends with her rival anymore. Yeah—he would need to choose between both, almost for sure. It was a tough call.

He opened the mail once more.

* * *

 _-From: Manjoume Thunder_

 _That generosity is way too suspicious—no thanks._

 _Really, I need to go. Have a nice night, Sui._

 _Jun Manjoume-sama, prince of Wei.-_

* * *

 _-From: Sui_

 _XD_

 _You too._

 _Zhuge Sui-sama, First Minister of War of Shu.-_

* * *

He smiled. Despite the screamapillar, Judai and Osiris Red all around him, he smiled.

He leaned back on his bed, and breathed deeply. Asuka and Sui… There had to be a way to keep both women in his life. He wanted a girlfriend, but he didn't want to let go of his little sister. Sadly, both women were pretty intense. None of them could be described as easygoing, and they were not likely to become friends.

He sighed. Couldn't he have sweet girls in flower dresses that liked to make cupcakes and got along with everybody in his life? He guessed he would not find them interesting. The two most important women in his life were tough as nails. They liked dueling. They wouldn't wear flower dresses. He bet none of them could bake cupcakes. Both of them were taller than him and probably weighed more, too. Yes—he liked strong, smart, challenging women. He could not deny himself that fact.

However, if he had to choose…

No doubts about it. What he wanted most was a girlfriend, not a little sister.

* * *

"Manjoume!" the rattle of a jar against the wooden stairs confirmed the identity of the caller.

"Could you PLEASE stop the FUCK to do that?! Next time I'll throw the jar out of the window, I swear!" Manjoume growled.

"We have a party tonight! I can't let you sleep late!" Judai chimed.

Manjoume groaned painfully.

"And you need to try on your Happy dwarf costume!"

The Manjoume Room was going to be completed in a couple days… That idea saved Judai from being murdered.

Manjoume rose slowly. He looked with satisfaction at the box at the feet of the bed. The vampire costume he had managed to put together had been quite fantastic—quite identical to the dream original. Only that he hadn't been able to see his own face in the dream. Did he have fangs? Red eyes? He just decided to go au natural. The wings were spectacular enough.

Compared to the previous night, the room was eerily silent. "What happened to the screamapillar?"

Judai smiled. "Oh, it happened that Asu-Ju was a 'he'… And this morning, he found a 'she' and are having fun at the woods. Want to come see?"

"Nothankyou," Manjoume said, quite relieved—but also, more than a little frustrated. That annoying piece of gunk had more of a love life than him? That night Asuka was going to be his—that thought saved him from attempting to kill himself.

It was a sunny, warm day, more befitting of Spring than Autumn as he headed outside. Last week's afternoons were spent between putting together his attire, thinking of a strategy to seduce Asuka at the party, and visiting Sui. The ill girl had been getting better and better. The day before, she didn't need to nap at all during the day, and she could now remain awake after her meals. He would be busy during nightly hours, so he headed to see her earlier.

He was surprised to see Sui open the door.

"Manjoume-san! Today's an earlier visit? Come in, come in!"

"You seem more energetic today," he said. And he never failed to tell her he looked better than the day before.

"I just woke up. The nurse went off to get my medicine. Manjoume-san, will you do me a favor?" she asked, eyes gleaming with mischief.

"What is it?"

"Sheena doesn't want me to go outside, but I think I am strong enough now. I also need to sunbath. Will you accompany me to have breakfast outside?"

He raised eyebrows. "What?"

"Come on! I feel I can. But you have to carry the food."

He looked at her dubiously. "What do I do if you feel bad again?"

"I don't feel I will. Come on! Pretty please? Just to the garden in front of the door. That tree, see?" she pointed at a tree visible from the window.

"Okay, I'll do as you say. But if you feel bad, I will spank you later."

"Spank me? Aww, you treat me like a kid! Please, write a note for Sheena for when she comes back. I'll go change."

He sighed, and wrote a synthetic note, leaving it on the table. Just then, Sui came out of the bathroom, wearing an anime T-shirt, a leather skirt, and her large thigh-high boots. She was also carrying an anime bag.

Manjoume looked down at her. "Aren't those boots heavy?"

She smiled. "If I don't wear them, the wind will sweep me away. They serve as anchor."

"Right…" He eyed them some more as they exited. He wondered how anyone could walk in them.

Sui went right ahead to secure a place under the tree. Manjoume came fetch her breakfast and carried it to her. She had taken off the boots when he arrived.

"Thank you, Manjoume-san."

"They were heavy after all."

"No, not at all, but I need to sunbath. I don't want to expose the face or hands, so I do it on the legs."

"You don't look that tanned."

"I don't tan. I don't think you do, either."

"Of course I don't."

"I hate the sun, but I've been a disciplined girl. If I have to do it to heal, I will. I think I will be strong enough to duel again soon."

"Still with that idea of becoming Obelisk Blue Queen?"

"I won't have peace until I do."

"Good to know you feel so up," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course. One has to be up."

Manjoume shrugged and took a Danish pastry from the tray. It had become so common to eat together now that he didn't wait for an invitation.

"You think I can't do it?"

"I don't know your skills yet. Can't tell."

"When I feel I'm good to go, you'll be the first to duel me."

He smirked. "Oh, no. I like you too much to make you cry."

"Right back atcha. But you're a man and won't cry, so I won't hold back."

He smirked wider.

"Ahhh… this feels good. I have been watching a program of people that go about wild places. I think being in contact with Nature would heal me much faster." She leaned back, enjoying the warm breeze on her face. "By the way, Manjoume-san…"

"Maybe you should drop the –san now, I think."

"Really? Okay. Manjoume. What did you do with that card?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"Why?"

"Someone will call me mean."

"Ohhh!" Ojama Yellow chimed in. "You did that again, didn't you?!"

"Yeah, what will you do?"

"Eh?"

"Talking to my spirit again. Let's just say I disposed of it in a way my spirit doesn't approve."

"Is that so."

"Huh? Why do you look so serious?"

Sui mutely retrieved her deck from her bag, and showed him a card.

"What! How do you have this again?!"

"That's what I would like to know."

"And it's… Wait a minute." He took out a knife from his pocket and mangled the card, cutting off its borders. "I did something like this to the other."

"This card is a bad omen of sorts. And it doesn't want to leave me. Maybe I got sick because of it in the first place," she said, frowning.

"Okay… Wait a minute, again." He took out a lighter. "I am sorry to do this to such a pretty card, but…" Soon, nothing but ashes of "The Bringer of Spring" remained.

"This card will come for me again… And again… And again…" she said, now an obvious display of fear in her countenance.

"No, don't think that way." Manjoume hugged her by the shoulder. She had small, bony shoulders. He couldn't stand her looking so frail _and_ so scared. Manjoume never hugged people—but he decided it felt nice. Sui cuddled to him, and he started feeling uncomfortable. But—it was so nice.

"Tonight's Halloween," she said, breaking the hug as she straightened.

"Right."

"Sure, nowadays it's just about the candy and parties and stuff. But originally, people would dress like monsters and demons as they were supposed to roam the land unrestricted that day, and the costumes would serve for people to disguise as them and therefore not get attacked.

"First that accident, then that white ghost, this card that's a bad omen… You think something bad might happen tonight, too?"

"Let's hope it does not."

"Manjoume-sa… I mean, Manjoume is going to the Academia party tonight?"

"Yeah."

"What will you be wearing?"

"A vampire costume."

"I'm sure you'll look very cool, Manjoume."

"Thanks." As expected, the sick girl would not be attending, Manjoume thought. There was a hint of loneliness in her eyes. Of course—she had no friends or boyfriend. She probably never attended parties, or even got invited to them.

"I hope you have lots of fun," she smiled.

"And what will you do tonight?" he asked.

"Eh? The usual, I suppose," she shrugged. "Eat, rest, watch TV, go to sleep."

"Won't it be lonely by yourself?"

"Eh," she sighed. "I'm used to it. At least I'll have Sheena in the place."

"Will it be less lonely if I came visit tonight?"

"Eh? No, no, no! You go and have fun!"

"But I would have liked to meet you at the party if you could go. So, I would like to spend some of the party here, with you."

"Uh… Okay… Since it would be just a half hour visit or so, you can come. Then you go to the party, okay? But don't expect me to dress up or anything."

"Of course not. I won't dress up, either. We'll just have some candy and watch TV, and maybe play a game if you're up to it."

"Thank you, Manjoume. You're-you're the best that has ever happened to me."

"Sui…" He looked at the side, and then at her. "You know…"

"Eh?"

"I feel very happy when I'm around you. Very happy."

"I love that I can do something for you, Manjoume—after all you did for me. I hope I can do so much more in the future." She paused. "Okay… Now I do feel my strength is running out. Better return soon," she started putting on her boots.

"Right." Manjoume grabbed the tray and returned with her. He said goodbye as Sui suffered a severe reprimand from Sheena.

* * *

That evening, Manjoume put his large costume pieces in his backpack, and headed to the girls' dorm.

"Good evening, Manjoume-san. Sui is waiting for you," Sheena smiled.

And as soon as Manjoume entered the girl's room, he was blinded by a hand.

"Trick or treat?" it was Sui's lively voice.

"Treat, of course," Manjoume smiled.

"Aww, okay, here you go. Open your mouth…!"

He did so, and soon, a warm and soft something was inside of it. Manjoume munched on it, and it was a very airy confectionery with a slight coat of syrup.

"You really can cook, Sui. It was true when you said you made delicious croissants."

"Oh, I'm glad you like it, but I can't. If you knew how many dishes I can prepare, I'd be ashamed."

"Well, I can't cook at all, so it's amazing for me," he smiled, as she retired her hand. "So you're strong enough to cook now, eh?"

"No, of all the croissants we made, only this one I fully made myself. The others were all with Sheena's help." She gave him the croissant he'd just bitten.

"And it was for me? I feel flattered," he ate the rest.

"Of course for you," she smiled.

"Thank you, Sui. And now's my turn. Trick or treat?"

"Trick!"

"Huh? You're weird. Okay, I'll spook you." He took in air. "You have a D-! Study more next time-nanone!"

"Kyahahaha! That was creepy!" she laughed.

He smiled. "You don't prefer a treat, then?"

"What do you have for me? Sigh… Wait," she sat on the bed.

"Tired already?"

She breathed a little. "No, I just lost my wind a bit there."

"Okay—here you go. Happy Halloween," he handed her a bag.

"For me? Aww, Manjoume, how sweet!" she retrieved a small black box. Opening it, she found a Halloween black cat make-up kit. "It's beautiful! Thank you very much!" she stood up and kissed his cheek. Manjoume tried not to shudder. The soft contact of those supple lips… An eerie sensation ran through his whole body, leaving him tingling. What was it? Could it be…

"You're welcome…" he said, blushing a little. "I also brought this," he produced a plastic pumpkin full of sweets.

"Thank you, again," she kissed his other cheek.

He felt he was blushing, but not just his face—more like all his body. He had heard of people feeling like that, but when they truly kissed, not when they received just a small kiss on the cheek… 'Next time, kiss in the middle…' he thought, and immediately dismissed the idea. He couldn't be thinking that!

"So, are you up to a duel?" Manjoume asked.

"Sorry… But maybe we can do another thing."

"What are you thinking of?"

"Um… No, never mind."

"What is it? Say it."

Sui hesitated for a while. "Well, okay… Can Manjoume dance?"

"What the… No way in hell!"

"I thought so…"

"So you like to dance?"

She nodded. "I don't like doing sports. So that's how I used to keep in shape."

"I see… Sorry, but no can do."

"It's okay, I understand. Then, do you like to watch dancing?"

"To watch?"

"I'll dance, and you watch."

"Can you really do this?"

"Yes, it's not breakdancing or rap."

"Okay, let us see you…" Manjoume sat on the bed, for the first time.

Sui nodded and turned on the computer, then started searching its files.

"I might have lost my touch after ten days with no practice… But I dance this song often. I trust I can do well," she said as she moved to warm up.

She made a pose, covering her face, and started to dance to the song:

 _We're Opening New Doors_  
 _New Show - New World - New Control_  
 _Can You Keep Up - Oh!_

Manjoume's chin dropped as she started thrusting her body up, from her legs to her breasts, until he remembered to pull it up.

 _Show your courage and move forward_  
 _The world is, piece by piece, in my hands_  
 _If you're serious, then start walking now and go your way_

 _Oh Yeah Yeah_

 _It's Mine - It's Mine_  
 _This Is Mine - This Is Mine_

 _The whole world is in my hands now_

The song was shorter than he expected. As it ended, she made the same starting pose, and then a "shh!"

"Phew! I did it." She sat on the bed at his side. "How was it?"

"Um…" He felt his face red. "I like the "whole world in my hands" part…"

"Sorry, from your expression, maybe it was a bit too much? I like this song; it puts me in the mood for winning at dueling. I think on a sexy woman, that dance must be hot. But I'm anything but sexy."

'You're plenty sexy,' he thought, but didn't say.

"What do you say? You think that song suits me?"

"Why not," he smirked. "I bet you'd like to have the whole world in your hand."

"Who wouldn't." she smirked back.

"Well, I haven't met a woman before who thought that way—or admitted it."

"Hmm, maybe that's true." She pondered for a while. "I remember an Internet thread some time ago that asked what would you do if you had absolute world domination. I was the only woman among the many that replied."

"And what did you reply?"

"It's a secret," she smiled.

"You think I can't look it up?"

"Actually, I don't really remember. My ideas tend to change in that matter. I'd make a capricious tyrant."

"Then, what would you do now?"

"First, obviously, becoming Queen of Games. And then, the typical things all tyrants do. What about you?"

"First, dethrone you."

"Oh, very funny. We'd make two warring states, then. What else?"

"The typical things all tyrants do," he smirked. "Build a huge palace, have all kinds of luxuries, gather a harem… You want to be in my harem?"

"No way, Jose. I'm no harem material. You'd have to capture me and then drag me in chains. And sooner or later, I'd kill all the others," she smirked. "But _you_ can be in my harem."

"I'll think about it. It might not be so bad."

She chuckled.

Then they watched TV, where many Halloween specials were on. Sui paid little attention to it, as she was trying on the make-up kit Manjoume had given her. They also partook on the candy—especially the nurse.

Manjoume smirked at Sui. "I know what you're doing."

"What?"

"You act as if you're engrossed in the make-up, but you're actually afraid to watch, aren't you?"

"Awww, you're onto me."

He lifted eyebrows. He wasn't expecting that.

"I tried to avoid all gross things during these days. I usually do, but they are especially bad for me now."

"I'm sorry… I didn't think…"

She weakly smiled. "I look and act better than I am, Manjoume."

"We can watch other things, then."

"It's okay. I am not paying attention to it." She turned her sight to the kit. "The make-up is really nice. We have rather similar skin color, don't we?"

"Hmm… Now that you got better, I'm a little lighter—and your skin has a pink tone mine hasn't. But yeah, it's pretty similar."

"I thought so. You bought this for yourself and since you don't like it, you gave it to me, right?"

Manjoume pouted. "I gave up on make-up. I got sick of smeared eyeliner."

Sui smiled. "Oh, that's because you don't know how to apply it. Here," she took an eyeliner from the kit, "let me teach you how it's done."

"Wah!" Manjoume paled, sliding back on the bed. "Don't you dare!"

"What, you told me you used to do this," she smirked.

"Don't you dare take that joke further, I warn you!"

"Why, you'd look so nice with eyeliner. Come on," she said, approaching him.

"Sui…" he said with a menacing tone.

"You have such beautiful eyes. One touch of eyeliner, and they'd be drop-dead gorgeous. Let me try."

"No!"

She got even closer. "Aren't you going to wear a vampire costume? I'll do you so your eyes look deeper. Nobody will know it's make-up. You'll look nice."

"You're smirking!"

"Because of your attitude. But I would never do anything bad to you on purpose."

Manjoume said nothing.

"Trust me?"

He took a deep breath. "Okay. If I don't like what you do, I'll spank you."

"What's with this chat of spanking? You really like to spank people so much?"

"Just you, when you behave like a kid."

"Come on," she moved to his side. "Oh, no, don't do that. Relax. Ohhh, if you scrunch up your lid like that, I won't be able to do anything. Like this… Yeah, that's it. Do. Not. Move. Now."

Manjoume stayed quiet as he felt the cold, slightly hard tip of the pencil against his lower eyelid. From his looks, anyone would say he was having a major surgery without anesthesia.

"Very good… Now, I smear it a little… Great. Now, the other."

After what looked to Manjoume like three years, but it was actually a minute and half, Sui was done.

"Hahahaha! Now you look like a clown!" she laughed.

Manjoume panicked. Sui opened the kit and showed him the mirror. "Here."

As promised, the make-up was barely visible. It just looked like he had thicker eyelashes—and bigger, even wider eyes. The line she had made at the end of his eyelashes made his eyes even more exotic.

He pouted. "So much work, and I don't notice any difference."

She pouted back, as he smirked.

"Considering you didn't say you'd spank me, I think you like what I did."

"Hmm—Maybe I could grow to like it, just this once. But I'll never let you do this again."

"Sure, I wouldn't like you to get used to it," she smirked. "And you have to try everything in life once, right?"

"That's true."

"Then how about this crimson lipstick—"

"I'm leaving," Manjoume stood up, as Sui laughed out loud.

"Haha! Well, you'll have to, soon. Eat more candy before you do."

"What's with you lately?"

"You mean the jokes? I'm always like that—when I warm up to people. Not with strangers. Besides, I barely had energy to remain awake when we met. Now I'm better."

"Is that so?"

"And after all this, I think I'll sleep until tomorrow noon…"

"You feel like resting now?"

She nodded. "It's time for you to go to the party, Manjoume. I hope you have lots of fun!"

"Yeah, well—thanks."

"What is it?"

Manjoume made a pause. "I had more fun with you now than I did at last year's party. Just so you know." He stood up and left quickly. "Good night."

* * *

Manjoume arrived at the main Academia building some minutes after the party had started, and changed into his costume in one of the bathrooms. The fiesta was not in full swing yet; only a few people were dancing on the floor, the rest here and there.

He was confused. He wanted to stay with Sui longer—even though he knew it was neither possible nor fair. But it couldn't be. Was he actually feeling something for that frail, childish girl?

The only person that could help him came that minute, like a godsend.

"Hmm, Manjoume-kun, coming fashionably late as usual. That costume suits you so well," Fubuki gave an approving glance.

"Uh, thanks, Shishou… You, um, look nice, too…" Manjoume grimaced at the glittery vampire costume Fubuki was wearing.

"And eyeliner tone number twenty-two, Halloween Mystery, looks really good on you. Though it's better for someone with dark brown hair…"

"W-what are you talking about?!" Manjoume screamed, but couldn't help but blush deeply.

"Isn't that eyeliner you're wearing the new color that came with the Halloween special edition make-up kit Noir Chat Deluxe?"

"Look, can you NOT tell anyone about this?"

"Manjoume-kun, a real man wears make-up. I just put on a whole jar of silver glitter for a Twilight look, and every girl I have met told me I look gorgeous."

Manjoume sighed deeply. "I do not! I just let a KID put it on me."

"Oh, but that kid has a nice hand. What was the kid's name again?"

"Can we forget about that? Actually, there's something I wanted to ask you."

"Oh, Asuka is already here. She looks charming in her costume—you'll see!"

"Not about that! Actually—" he didn't want to tell Fubuki about the recent happenings, as the whole Academia would know in five minutes. Not only his relationship with Sui, but Sui's current fragility—he felt good being the only one that knew.

"Yes, Manjoume-kun?"

"Well, my friend has some problem."

"Your friend?"

He nodded. Did Fubuki believe him or not? "My friend has a friend he appreciates very much. She's like a little sister to him. And that sister was very sick, so he would visit her often."

"Oh, that's pretty sad. Is the sister okay now?"

"Well, she's better. But my friend has started to think if he actually thinks of her as a friend, or—something else."

"Oh!"

"So—how can you tell?"

"Why do you ask me that, Manjoume-kun? You are so very in love with Asuka—is your friend like that?"

"No, but…"

"You said the girl is very sick. What kind of gifts did he bring her?"

"For ten days, nothing—and now for Halloween, one make-up kit and one of those plastic pumpkins with candy."

"Hmm… Interesting. I'd say your friend's feelings are starting to shift, then."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about what those gifts mean, Manjoume-kun."

"Sorry, shishou—I am no Magician of Love, see." Did gifts have a special meaning code he didn't know about? He just picked a couple of things he thought Sui might like.

"The plastic pumpkin is something you'd give to a kid. Your friend does think of the girl as a little sister."

"I see…"

"But the make-up kit is something to enhance the beauty of a woman—or man. You don't care very much about the beauty of a kid or a sister. You care about the beauty of a lover."

"Oh!" Manjoume blushed.

"It would be interesting to know which of the two he gave to her first…"

"Who knows," Manjoume mumbled. "So, what you're saying is—"

"One foot in the water, the other outside. But it looks like the tide is going one way. I think he'll soon know what his feelings are himself."

"I see… Thanks, shishou. I'll tell him what you said."

"Does your friend have a name?"

"Er… Yes, he's… Waldorf…"

"Just like this salad over the table? What a coincidence!"

Manjoume facepalmed. "He doesn't want to tell his name, okay?! Jeez!"

"Oh! Asuka! Asuka, come here!" Fubuki called. Manjoume turned to her. She was wearing a white witch costume—that suited her perfectly.

"Oh, the reunion of light and darkness! Doesn't she look great, Manjoume-kun?" Fubuki swooned.

"Yes, she does," Manjoume said.

Asuka looked at Manjoume's imponent costume. "That's a nice costume," she said.

"Thank you," he said.

"Ummmm… Something's missing here…" Fubuki said with a confused look. "Can't you guys show a bit more enthusiasm? Where's the passion? The romance?"

Asuka facepalmed.

"Oi, Manjoume, I saw your costume from afaaaaaar…!"

He turned to meet the voice. Judai, Sho, and that new guy Tyranno Kenzan were all in dwarves' costumes, complete with long white beards.

"Why didn't you wear a costume like ours?" Judai asked.

"He always has to show off in a big, tacky thing," Asuka muttered. "Says a lot about him." However, nobody heard her clearly.

"This suits me better," he simply replied, placing a hand on his narrow waist.

"How do you like my costume, Judai?" Asuka asked.

Judai blushed. 'Wait… Wasn't that… She looks just like in my dream?! It can't be! How come?!' "Uh, ah… You look really good in white…" 'Will she kiss me like in my dream…?'

 _Run!_

'Eh? What was that?' Manjoume thought.

 _Run away! Now!_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the infirmary's next door…

The plane crash survivor suddenly awoke.

With all normality, he pushed away the sheets and stood up.

"It's starting… It's finally starting…" he let out a blood-freezing chuckle.

"Oh?" the nurse rapidly walked to him. "Oh! You can't stand up yet! Please, get back to bed."

He looked at her, and she froze in place. An eerie white light was surrounding him, and it came out of his eyes, in an impossible, otherworldly way. An unknown force lifted her off the floor and pushed her against the window.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaah!" she screamed as the force shoved her against the glass, breaking it in a thousand pieces.

The man smirked as he looked at her motionless form on the grass, through the blood-stained shards of glass that remained attached to the mark, and jumped into the night through it.

* * *

"Aniki! There's a voice coming from the deck! A strange card is there!" Ojama Yellow chimed.

Manjoume frowned and took out his deck. He checked the cards quickly. Among them was a card he hadn't put there. He startled. Surely it was it!

"The Bringer of Spring? Again?"

Suddenly, black smoke started to come out from it. Manjoume wanted to drop the card, but was unable to.

 _Escape! Peril is at your toes. But you can't do anything about it at this moment. The time will come when our glory will prevail. Live to fight other day!_

"Who the _hell_ are you?!" Manjoume asked. But his attention was immediately diverted.

A black hole had appeared on the wall. Smoke, deep and dense, poured out of it. And then something started to move inside.

Hands.

Dozens of hands.

Hundreds of hands.

And then the rest of their bodies.

The students screamed as hordes of demons jumped over them.

To be continued!

Zephyr: Oh yeah, peace is quite over now. Heh heh. About the Lupin lyrics… it's actually an inside joke. I listened to them for the first time—in a MMD video where Jun was dancing to it. Ha ha ha. (That dance IS way too sexy, but more for a guy than for a girl, actually).

The foundations for Jun and Sui's relationship have been laid on these three chapters, so I gave more protagonism to them. From now on, the story will be part Jun and Sui's, part Judai and Asuka's, and a lot more like the typical Yu-Gi-Oh! GX—a more adult version of it. Next chapter will be Judai and Asuka's time! Action and more action! Oh, and we'll have the first lemon, too! Stay tuned for chapter 4: Games of Life and Death! Ja-na! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4: Games of Life and Death

Zephyr: Thanks for the new follow! You remember my warnings about this chapter, right? Very M and lemony stuff. You've been warned. Now, enjoy!

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 2: Light vs. Darkness

Chapter 4: Games of Life and Death

Screams filled the air as the students trampled each other in an attempt to escape the demons. When they reached the entrance door, they discovered it was securely locked.

"We're doomed!" they screamed, as the demons approached them.

"Damn! Look for another exit!" Manjoume growled.

 _Go through the door!_

"You again?! Are you crazy?!"

 _I'm on your side. Go through the door! Quickly! You can't die here!_

"Here goes nothing!" Manjoume said, and jumped against the door—

-finding it was a hologram of sorts. He was now outside the building.

"It's an illusion! Hurry up!" he screamed.

The other students yelled at seeing Manjoume go through the door, and attempted to do the same, but they hit solid wood.

"What just happened?!" Judai asked, and in a second, he got rid of his Sleepy dwarf costume, revealing his usual Osiris Red uniform underneath. Whipping out his Duel Disk, he got ready for battle. "Look for another exit! I'll fend them off here!"

"Me too!" Asuka stepped at his side, taking out her own Duel Disk.

"What happened?!" Manjoume asked outside, banging the door with a fist.

 _Go to Sui!_

"Damn… There has to be an exit somewhere…" Manjoume said, looking around.

 _Go to Sui!_

"You're the thing that has been haunting Sui's deck, right? What do you want from us?"

 _Go!_

"Grrr!" Manjoume ran to the Obelisk Blue's Girls dorm.

* * *

"I'm afraid you're not going anywhere!" one of the demons said. "There's nowhere to hide or run. Let yourselves be slain quietly—or in a duel. Your choice."

Judai looked at it. On close inspection, his shape was rather familiar. It was the King of Skull Servants! Looking at the other demons, he realized they were all Duel Monsters—of the creepy kind, all Zombie types. And there were hundreds of them!

"I'll duel you," he said.

"No, Judai, I will," Asuka said.

"Oh? So you won't die quietly, I see… Mmm… the girl looks more—juicy… Like I want to chew on her…" King of the Skull Servants made a blood-freezing cackle. "You'll duel me."

"Stay away from my cute little sister!" Fubuki said. But he and all the rest of students were blown away as an arena of dark powers engulfed both duelists.

"Argh!" Asuka narrowed her eyes as the monster prepared his skeletal disk.

"Duel."

"Duel…"

 **-Shadow Game—**

-Turn 1—

-Asuka: 4000 Life Points

King of Skull Servants: 4000 Life Points—

"Asuka…" Judai muttered, and he looked around. The demons were surrounding them, in odd expectancy, bloodthirsty miens in their faces. On a corner, a distinct thing caught his attention. He frowned. What was it? He was sure it had to do with the duel. A ghostly figure of Asuka was suspended in the air. It was, for sure, a Shadow Game. What were the conditions this time?

He frowned, looking at her. "Asuka…"

"Tis my turn! Draw!" King of Skull Servants said. "I summon a monster: Regenerating Mummy! (ATK 1800) Do my bidding! Then, I set a card. Turn endeth."

"My turn! Draw!"

-Turn 2—

-Asuka: 4000 Life Points

King of Skull Servants: 4000 Life Points—

"From my hand, I activate Fusion! Cyber Blader, summoned!" (ATK 2100) "Cyber Blader, attack Regenerating Mummy!"

"Ugh!" the King winced at the damage. "Well done."

"I set a card face down, and end my turn."

"My turn. Draw!"

-Turn 3—

-Asuka: 4000 Life Points

King of Skull Servants: 3700 Life Points—

"From my hand, I activate Smashing Ground! It destroys the monster with lowest attack in your field!"

"Oh!" Asuka widened her eyes as Cyber Blader exploded. "To be defeated so easily…"

"I summon Master Kyonshee in Attack Mode! (ATK 1750) Next, I activate my Spell Card Book of Life! By removing from play one of your monsters, I can bring a Zombie monster back to life. Say goodbye to Cyber Blader!"

"Oh, not so fast! I open my reverse card: Call of the Haunted! I bring Cyber Blader back to my field!" The ballerina reappeared at Asuka's side. "With this, your spell has lost its target!" 'Phew… That was close…'

"Well done, young lady." He made the skeletal equivalent of a smirk. "Just not well enough."

"What?"

"From my hand, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon," Call of the Haunted vanished, and with it, Cyber Blader as well.

"Oh, no!"

"Master Kyonshee, attack that player directly!"

The zombie ninja leaped to Asuka, and stabbed her with a knife.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaughhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed, grabbing her chest, and fell to the floor.

"Asuka!" Judai screamed. "Asuka!"

She remained in place, a heavily pained expression, as if she had actually received the knife stab.

"Asuka! You okay?!" Judai screamed.

"Asuka-san!" Sho screamed.

"Asuka-senpai!" Kenzan screamed. "Speak to us-don!"

"Asuka!" Fubuki screamed. "She doesn't look good… What did that monster do to her?"

"Hahahahahahaha!" King of the Skull Servants laughed. "What is it, human? Something about missing your own blood?"

"What…?" Judai asked, and then caught a glimpse of the figure he had seen earlier. His eyes widened. The ghostly figure of Asuka was now tinted in red from the half of her thighs down.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Sho screamed.

"Can't you tell? We creatures of the darkness adore your blood. Every time she takes damage, blood will be extracted from her and fill the vessel there. And when her Life Points hit zero… I look forward to see what happens… Heh heh…"

"S-stop this! This is insane! Leave Asuka alone! If you want to duel someone, duel me!" Judai tried entering the improvised Duel Arena, but was unable to.

"Wait for your turn, human. You'll all have your chance to render your life force to the Darkness. Rest assured you will. You are our prey."

"Nnnngh! I have never heard of such an unfair game!" Judai gritted his teeth. "And you took damage earlier, right? What happened to you?!"

"According to the rules of this game, my blood should be drained, too. But as you can see, I have no blood. I am a skeleton!" he laughed.

"Argh! You… Dirty cheater!"

"The game goes on. Turn endeth. Can you continue, young lady?"

"Asuka!" Judai screamed.

"I…" She slowly stood up. "I have to win…" She made an unsteady move. "Draw…"

-Turn 4—

-Asuka: 2250 Life Points

King of Skull Servants: 3700 Life Points—

"I… I…"

"What is it, human? Too weak already?"

"I… I pay 800 Life Points to activate Premature Burial! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Asuka screamed as her life lowered even more.

"Asuka!" Judai screamed, and looked at the ghostly figure. It was now stained in red until her ribs.

"I… I summon… Cyber Blader…"

"That monster, again." King of the Skull Servants watched the ballerina reappear.

"I activate… Pot of Greed… I draw two cards…"

"Asuka…" Judai watched her fight, tears almost arising to his eyes.

"Asuka!" Fubuki said.

"I Normal Summon… Sonic Bird… Thanks to its effect, I can add a ritual spell… to my hand…" Asuka showed him the spell. "I sacrifice the monsters in my hand to summon Cyber Angel Benten to my field…(ATK 1800)"

"What…? Oh no!"

"Battle…" Asuka weakly pointed at Master Kyonshee. "Cyber Blader, attack that monster…"

"Aaaagh!" the Zombie monster exploded as King of the Skull Servants received damage.

"Finish him…"

"Can't beeeeeeeeeee!" he dropped to the floor as his Life Points hit zero.

-Asuka: 1450 Life Points

King of Skull Servants: 0 Life Points—

The dark Duel Arena dissipated, and the King of Skull Servants fell in a heap of bones. Judai and the others ran to Asuka, who had fallen to her knees.

"Are-are you all right, Asuka?"

"Judai…" she weakly said.

He looked at the demons as he hugged her, defiant look in his warm eyes. "See?! That's what happens when you defy us! You get schooled! As in, 'King of the Schooled Servants'! Ha ha! You got it?"

Everyone stared at him.

"Did you get it?" Judai smiled.

"We got it. It was just not funny-don," Kenzan said.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" a laughter was suddenly heard. The bones that made up the King of the Skull Servants rearranged again into his shape.

"What?!"

"Schooled, eh? You thought you could get rid of a zombie like this? It is you who will get schooled, humans!" he said, eyes glowing red, walking defiantly to them.

"Th-this looks dangerous-don…!" Kenzan grimaced, as Sho hid behind him.

"Drop it, King," another monster said. "You had your chance. Let me show you how things are done here."

"Nnnnnrgh… Fubuki-san, Sho, Kenzan! Take care of Asuka! I will duel this one here!"

"What a barbarian… My name is Vampire Lord," he bowed. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, sir…"

"Ah… Yuki. Judai Yuki," he cutely smiled.

"Let's have a duel of gentlemen, you and I."

"O-okay…"

"This one sounds a little more pleasant…" Sho said, as he helped carry Asuka to a chair.

"A duel of Darkness, that is!" the vampire's eyes gleamed red.

"Or maybe not…"

"Dude, if all you want is to duel, you can call me in anytime. Why does it have to be a duel of Darkness?" Judai asked.

"Where's the excitement otherwise?" Vampire Lord smiled. "You like to play safe? Not my style. And the duel of that human and King of the Skull Servants was quite boring."

"Hey! You knave! Who are you calling boring?!" King of the Skull Servants said.

"I am calling YOU boring. That game of Darkness was pretty damn stupid. Don't you know humans can gain back the blood they lose? And that pathetic little thing doesn't even extract enough blood from them to give them significant damage." He turned to Judai. "But I know you can't regenerate body parts, now can you?"

"Wh-what?!" Judai grimaced.

"Hmm…" Vampire Lord looked around. "You there. Perfect."

"Eh?" Sho startled, getting pale.

The Dark Arena suddenly appeared. On the dark wall, Sho appeared, chained.

"What?! Sho!" Judai screamed.

"This looks like the youngest human in this place. You all get really riled up when a young human is threatened, right? Let's set up the rules for this Darkness game. Whenever you lose Life Points, a piece of this young human will be cut off."

"What?! Let go! Let go of Sho now!" Judai screamed, and ran to the Vampire Lord. However, he hit an invisible wall. "SHO!" he ran to him, but was blocked again.

"Aniki! Help!"

"Don't worry, I'll have someone in my side to pay for me, too. Here," King of the Skull Servants appeared, chained to Sho's side.

"You dirty… You're such a dirty motherfucker!"

"Now, now, please behave like a gentleman, mister Yuki." A Duel Disk formed on his arm. "Let's go. The first move is mine."

 **-Shadow Game—**

-Turn 1-

-Judai: 4000 Life Points

Vampire Lord: 4000 Life Points-

"I activate Call of the Mummy. Thanks to this effect, when there's no monster in my field, I can Special Summon a Zombie monster from my hand. Next, I activate Everliving Underworld Cannon. Once each turn, when I Special Summon a Zombie monster, my opponent receives 800 points of damage." He smirked. "Should I use this effect now?"

"Noooooooooo! Don't do it! Don't do it!" Judai screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Aniki!" Sho screamed, tears in his eyes.

"Heh. And how could you stop me?"

"You son of a bitch!" Kenzan ran to Vampire Lord and tried punching him. But it was useless; some invisible wall impeded his advances.

"I Special Summon myself first," Vampire Lord said, a replica of his form in the field. (ATK 2000) "So, you receive 800 points of damage."

"Wah!" Judai closed his eyes as the breath of the dead surrounded him. (Life Points 4000 3200) "Oh no… Sho!"

"Well, let's see… Which part should I go with first…" Vampire Lord looked at Sho, who was crying at the top of his lungs. "Okay—this goes off first."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Sho screamed as the vampire made a gesture and severed off a part of his body.

"Sho! Uh…"

"Heh heh," Vampire Lord smirked, as half of Sho's hair fell to the floor. "Together with the blood, this is a part you can regenerate, right?" He looked at Sho. "Actually, you should thank me for this one. Your hair is not that much of a good thing to look at."

"Why you…!" but the vampire's icy stare silenced him.

"Next time I'm going for real."

"Anikiiiiiiiiiiiiii…!" Sho sobbed.

"I know. Being my first turn, I could not do anything about that. But I won't lose a single Life Point more."

"That's the spirit. Well then," he took another card. "I summon Pyramid Turtle in Defense Mode (DEF 1400). Then I set a card. Turn end."

"My turn. Draw!"

-Turn 2-

-Judai: 3200 Life Points

Vampire Lord: 4000 Life Points-

'I can't afford to get any more damage…! And for that, that Everliving Underworld Cannon has to go…! But I don't have anything in my hand to get rid of it…' He looked at Sho, who looked incredibly scared. 'Hold up, Sho. I'll surely save you.'

Judai leaned forward. "I activate Pot of Greed! From my deck, I draw two cards!" 'I'm betting it all in this draw!'

He looked at them. "Yossha!" He placed a monster on the field. "Elemental Hero – Burstlady!" (ATK 1200)

"Too bad, sir Yuki, but I'm activating my trap – Torrential Tribute." Every monster in the field got destroyed. "You know what happens when I'm destroyed by a card effect, don't you?"

"Ummmmmmmm….."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Just admit you don't."

"Judai!" Asuka called. "Vampire Lord will revive next Standby Phase. That counts as a Special Summoning!"

"Ugh!" Judai grimaced. "Oh…"

"Yes, milady. That guarantees another 800 points of damage to the good sir here." He looked at Sho.

He gulped, tears running down his eyes anew.

"Heh heh. You could only land that on me because I never had a turn. You're not doing that again." He straightened, showing a card. "From my hand, I activate Fusion: I fuse Clayman and Sparkman to summon Elemental Hero – Thunder Giant in Attack mode!" (ATK 2400) "Go, Thunder Giant!"

"Ugh!" Vampire Lord grimaced at the damage. "That's not gentlemanly at all!" He looked at the King of Skull Servants, who had lost most of his body.

"Next, I activate De-Fusion! I de-fuse Thunder Giant into Sparkman and Clayman. We're still in the Battle Phase, so they can attack." He raised a fist. "My win."

"AAAArgh!" Vampire Lord disintegrated, together with King of the Skull Servants.

-Judai: 3200 Life Points

Vampire Lord: 0 Life Points—

"Gotcha!"

"Anikiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Sho ran to him, hugging him. "You saved me agaaaaaaaain…"

"Let's all run-don!" Kenzan said. "They will regenerate again. This is our chance!"

"If they come back, I'll duel them again!"

"Don't be silly, Judai! Let's go!" Asuka grabbed him by the hand, and all the students ran away.

"You won't escape!" the monsters screamed, chasing after them.

"We have to duel them!" Judai yelped.

"It's madness, Judai," Asuka said.

They ran to the main hall of the building—where, suddenly, more monsters fell from the ceiling. The students screamed and scattered in all directions. Judai and Asuka took to the right hall, now together with only some of the students. Kenzan and Sho had been lost in the confusion.

At the end of the hall, more monsters appeared, so the group scattered anew. After many of these incidents, Judai and Asuka found themselves running alone.

"Where-where are we going…?" Judai asked.

Asuka didn't reply. She didn't know herself. After a while, they found a room with a sturdy door. That would give them some time. They entered the room and locked the door after them.

"Whoah… What is this place?" Judai asked.

Asuka turned on the lights. It looked like an old deposit of books. The place was quaint-looking, but well-preserved. It contrasted with the looks and feel of the hyper-modern Academia.

She sighed and sat on one of the chairs. "We need to ask for help… But who? Um… On second thought, forget it…"

"Why?"

"The static is making the PDA useless… Something is interfering with it."

Judai took out his. "Oh, mine too…" He saved it. "Guess we have no choice but to go out and fight."

"It's not just fight, Judai… Our lives are in danger with every move. This…" she shook her head. "This is a nightmare…"

He walked to the door and peeped through the keyhole. Non-human shapes were wandering the hall.

"Asuka… You know… There might be a way for us to be saved…"

"What is it?"

"It's nighttime. These creatures probably can't resist the sunlight. If we could hold on until dawn, then we can be saved."

"Yes… It's likely…" She sighed. But the night had just started. Could they do it? Could they?

She looked at the door. A measly door was not a good defense against creatures who could manipulate the powers of darkness… Why had a hole of demons opened, here in the Academia? Was it related to the three mythical demons?

"Sho… Kenzan… Fubuki-san… I hope all of us can resist until then…" Judai said.

Asuka sighed. Was it all going to end like this? At the tender age of nineteen… Sui's words came to her mind to haunt her:

'Surely your life is not perfect!'

Well, it looked like her "perfect" life was closer to ending than continuing. She felt weak. Who knew what had that duel actually done on her. In any case, she knew she could not stand another duel like that.

But if she was to die… At least there would be one thing she would have no regrets about.

"Judai…" she said, walking to him.

"Shhh…" he whispered as he peeped out. "There are some monsters out there."

"Judai…" she subtly took him by the shoulders and led him away from the door and into the room.

"What is it, Asuka?"

"If… If we're going to die… At least…"

"Huh? We're not going to die."

"Judai!" She stared at his eyes. "I… I always…"

"Huh? What?"

"I…" She felt her cheeks warm. "I have always liked you…"

"Uh?" Judai's eyes became wide as saucers.

Slowly, she approached him. She closed her eyes, her lips touching his, their contact barely qualifying as a kiss. It was a delicious feeling, that made her press harder. To her relief, Judai kissed her back.

When she opened her eyes, Judai was staring at her, his face very red.

"A-Asuka…" he muttered.

"Judai…" and without thinking, she kissed him again, throwing her arms around him. Judai did the same, hugging her slender back powerfully. She then moved her hands to his head, opening her mouth so she could French-kiss him. None of them knew what were they doing, acting only out of instinct… Instinct that demanded more… And more…

She moved her hands to his chest, scratching it with her long nails, as she pushed his charcoal T-shirt up. With the same movement, she pushed him to the floor, and took it off together with his red jacket. She scratched his chest again, as she bit his neck.

"Ah… Ah…!" Judai moaned.

"Judai…" she gasped, and scratched him down to his jeans. She opened them with a sharp tug, and all shame gone, she buried her hands under his boxers.

"Ah!" Judai gasped, eyes wide. Judai's bulging erection was incredibly warm, so thick and powerful in her hand… She tugged his pants further down, together with his underwear, making it spring to attention.

"Ah…" Judai blushed even farther.

She gave him a clouded look full of lust. She couldn't wait any longer.

She lifted her skirt and pulled her underwear down—soaked underwear. Judai's eyes bulged hugely as she took it off, revealing her pussy to him. Being her first time, she knew it would hurt, but she was so ready that she didn't give it a second of hesitation. With a decided move, she lowered herself on Judai.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" they both moaned. It was uncomfortable, yes—but so satisfying! Without waiting for the pain to subside, she started moving over him, each exquisite thrust like a wave of cool water in a desert. Judai grabbed her hips, and kept her in place as he thrusted up, each move making both of them moan.

"Ju—dai…" she moaned, her breasts bouncing under her costume, so much that they ripped her bra open and could be seen through the sheer fabric.

"Ah…" he moved one of his hands to squeeze one of her boobs. He was a bit rough, but she didn't mind.

She closed her legs more, the already powerful friction becoming unbearable. "Ju—dai, I'm co… Ahhh!" she threw her head back, and yelled as Judai's movements caused her to go over the edge, a delicious orgasm washing over her lower body.

"Wah!" Judai screamed, feeling his own cum leave him, washing her insides with spurt after spurt.

"Aghhh…" she slumped over her new lover, her cheek over his sweaty, warm chest, as his hand shakily moved to her hair, his body trembling after what had happened.

Knock.

Knock knock.

Knock knock knock knock.

A loud bump could be heard against the door. And then, many more loud bumps.

"We hear you! Come out, lowly humans! Don't delay your death any longer!" the hits became more and more forceful. The door was not going to resist much more.

Asuka closed her eyes and rearranged her clothing, then cuddled closer to Judai. Was that it? Were they going to die?

To be continued!


	5. Chapter 5: Heroes of the Light (ep 62)

Thank you for the new fave/follow, and many thanks for the review, The Agent Red! Wow, you nailed it: Season 2 Manjoume is like Lu Bu to Saiou's Dong Zhuo! Perfect! However, in this fic, Manjoume will never follow Saiou, and my intention is to make him "a capable minister in peace and an unscrupulous hero in chaos", like Cao Cao. And yes, Sui does aspire to be the smartest duelist. She isn't sure to what extent she resembles Zhuge Liang in wit and cunning, but she definitely wants to be like him.

And now, to everyone: I have to make an update on the note I made at the beginning. As the concept of this fic is so directly opposite to the original, and thus, a lot of work is needed to make it believable, I've decided to go with the whole season, not from episode 61.

So, this is how the structure will be:

All the original episodes will have an alternative version, usually in order except for episode 62, which will happen before the others because of plot requirements. They will follow the anime closely, except for this one—it's directly opposite to it. Episode 55 won't happen as Judai and Kenzan have already befriended each other, but that's the only episode I will omit.

In addition, to support the 'reversal' plot and the inclusion of a new main character, there will be a bunch of episodes/duels that never happened in the anime at all, like the first four chapters.

This is one of the 'alternative' chapters that fit the original, but with the Light-Darkness reverse. In this episode 62, Judai met the Neo Spacians and had to fight the Light. In this reversal—well, just read.

Oh, and like the cover of this chapter, Judai in white? You can download it here: fav .me/ d9sttl9 (take out the spaces)

And now, enjoy your children's card games fanfic!

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 2: Light vs. Darkness 

Chapter 5: Heroes of the Light

Somewhere…

"Huff… Huff... Huff…"

He was on his knees, and struggled to stand up.

"I can't manage this deck as _he_ would… But no matter… I will hold until he comes… Please hurry, Judai…!"

"Beep-beep! My turn!"

Turn 6

? ? ? ?: 4000 Life Points

Aqua Dolphin: 1200 Life Points

"Candelato! Attack that monster!"

"Ahhh!" Coccoon Dolphina was destroyed in hundreds of pieces.

"Turn end. Beep-beep-it would seem you're scared-beep-beep."

"Judai—hurry up…!" Aqua Dolphin muttered. "My turn!"

* * *

Dazed, Judai slowly stood up. Asuka… What they just did was… In any case, he would protect her—to his very last breath.

He took out his Duel Disk and made a defiant pose. "We have no choice but to fight."

"Judai…" Asuka weakly said. In case these zombies were to be destroyed by the daylights, they would need to fight all night. And any mistake could be fatal. But—there was no choice.

"Asuka… I'll keep you safe. Count on it." Judai stared at the door, that was almost broken. Only a few seconds more, and the monsters would be inside the room.

A loud noise accompanied the snapping of the wood. A horde of bloodthirsty Zombie Duel Monsters entered the place.

"There you are, humans! Ours for the taking! Oh, you still insist to fight? Why don't you just surrender? It'll be easier for you and us!"

"You're not defeating us…" Judai growled.

"Haha, it's my turn now," a creepy zombie walked in front. He had green skin and an antique metallic armor.

"Gah… Armored Zombie!" Asuka said. The monsters that had tried to fight them were not too strong—but even the slightest mistake could be their doom in these Shadow Games.

'For Asuka… And for everyone… I have to win… I have to win!' Judai thought. "Come! I'll fight all of you! Until there's none standing!"

"Judai!" Asuka said. That could be true—if they weren't zombies that regenerated.

"Heh. You look more scared than determined, human. You think you can fool us with that act?" Armored Zombie smirked.

"Judai…" Asuka said, eyes down. That was it. Sooner or later, they would fall… If only there was a way to win…

* * *

 _Do you desire power?_

* * *

"Eh?" a serene white light was coming from Asuka's deck.

* * *

 _Do you desire power? The power to vanquish all evil?_

* * *

"A spirit is talking!" Judai said, looking at her.

"Uhhhh…" the monsters made a step back. "Th-that is…"

Judai got a glimpse at the cowering zombies and turned to the voice. "Yes! I want it! Give me the power to light the darkness!"

A blinding light came out of her deck, tinting everything white.

* * *

Judai found himself flying into a corridor, halos of light and color surrounding him. Transparent bubbles surrounded him. As he looked at them, he noticed visuals inside of them—visuals containing his memories. His duel with Amnael… His duel with Kaiser… The three Sacred Beasts… The gravekeeper…

Suddenly, the imagery changed. A scene of a strange place… A large planet was in the horizon… A strange being, like a dolphin with a human body, laid on the beach floor. A large, mechanical-looking being was looming over him.

Suddenly, he found himself in that unfamiliar scape… The dolphin-like was lying at his side, and he was facing the machine. Other dolphins were raging on at the sea at their side.

"Wh-what happened here? What is this place…?" Judai quietly said to himself.

"This is the scenario of the fight of the pure Light and the evil Darkness," a voice said behind him.

Judai turned around. Like a hologram, an incorporeal human figure was standing behind him.

"Judai Yuki, Light is fighting Darkness everywhere in the Universe. This is Neo Space, a den of the Darkness. Our sacred Light has just prevailed over the beings of Darkness that thrived in this place. But even though this battle has just ended, the war is far from over. Back at Duel Academia, the war goes on. You should become one with the Light and fight it!"

"Neo Space?!" Judai looked around. "Whoah—are we in another planet?! Wait—that's Jupiter, isn't it?!" he stared at the planet at the horizon.

"Yuki-san, please pay attention," the man said, a little impatiently.

The revolting dolphins caught Judai's attention. They had mild and pretty faces, they couldn't be evil… He felt a little sorry for them, and even more for the humanoid dolphin lying—unconscious? Dead? On a second thought, he looked somehow familiar…

"Don't be swayed by their looks," the man said. "Evil will do anything to misguide you. They are just as vicious as the zombies back on Earth."

Judai looked at him again.

"Let me go back then. My friends are fighting them."

"Very well. Judai Yuki, I hereby bestow upon you the sacred power, the Light that vanquishes the Darkness. Now, every time you duel the creatures of the Darkness, your win will end in their demise. Just like they can use the Shadow Games, you now can use the power of Light for a Purification duel."

"A Purification Duel?"

* * *

 _Stop it! Judai Yuki!_

* * *

Judai turned around. Two blurry figures, even more so than the man of Light, were close to him.

Judai's eyes widened hugely. "Manjoume?!"

One of the figures looked exactly like Manjoume did tonight. Large bat-like wings, a black and red attire, leather gloves. The other was an extraordinarily beautiful girl he didn't know—but looked somehow familiar…

* * *

 _You must not listen to him! You're the bearer of the gentle Darkness—the one who is destined to fight the Light!_

* * *

"Tch. You have no power here. Go back to the hell you came!" the man aimed a beam of light at them. Both figures disintegrated like mist.

"What-what was that…" Judai said, wide-eyed.

"Just some others of the beings of Darkness trying to mislead you. Like I said, they will do anything to lead you astray, even disguising as your friends. Now, go back, Judai Yuki. Go back, and bring the dawn to Duel Academia!"

Judai soon found himself in the same tunnel he had come from. Then, a light soon took over.

"Judai!" he heard Asuka's voice.

"Urgh… uh… A-Asuka…?" he said. Every one of the monsters and their uncle were lying on the floor.

"What-what happened? And your uniform…" His jacket and shoes had turned pure white, and his inner and jeans a light gray.

"Asuka!" he grabbed her by the shoulders. "I had a vision—I can use a power to destroy these monsters! With the power of Light!"

"Judai!" she said, eyes wide.

"Let's go—we shall make mincemeat out of them. I'll be a hero to save the Academia!"

* * *

 _Asuka Tenjoin—you, too, shall use the power of Light._

* * *

"Power… of Light?"

"It's a long story, but we'll be fine! Come on!"

She looked at the heaps of monsters. They didn't look like they would stand again soon. Was that it—the power of Light? If so, she would use it as well.

They ran outside the room, and headed to the hall they'd had their duels at. Lots of monsters still remained there, and the hole in the wall, some kind of monster portal, was constantly refilled as new creatures entered the place.

They all turned to them, and startled.

"More humans…" they said, but their faces lacked the bravado they did before.

"Well?! Who dares to fight us?!" Judai asked. They all backed down silently.

"Hah! Afraid that we now have leverage, is it?" Asuka asked.

"That's true," a voice said.

All the Zombies turned to it. The imponent figure of a huge monster walked to them.

"That's Vampire Genesis," Asuka said. "He means business…"

"We'll see about that… Duel me!" Judai said, turning on his Disk.

"Ha ha ha ha ha… Overconfident, aren't you, human? I'm not like those small fries you defeated before. Let's play a real Shadow Game, you and I!"

The Dark Duel Arena appeared, surrounding Judai and the monster.

"Hahahaha! Well then, let's play with fire! Literally, that is!" He pointed at Asuka. "Every time you lose Life Points, that human there will be set on fire! Of course, I will have someone in my side to pay the same penalty. This idiot," he pointed at Vampire Lord, the one who had dueled Judai before.

"You… Bully!" he growled.

"What is it, human?" he stared at Judai's smirk. "Lost your cool already?"

"You wish," Judai said. "Why don't you start?"

"Duel!" they said.

 **Shadow Game**

Judai: 4000 Life Points

Vampire Genesis: 4000 Life Points

"My turn," Vampire Genesis said. "From my hand, I activate Card Destruction. We send all our hand to the cemetery and draw as many cards as we discarded. Next, I activate Book of Life: I remove from play one of your monsters in the graveyard to Special Summon one of my Zombie monsters. I summon Ryu Kokki in Attack Mode (ATK 2400)."

"That monster's trouble," Asuka said. "It will destroy any Warrior or Spellcaster monster it attacks, even if its Life Points are lower."

"From my hand, I activate Final Flame. You receive 600 points of damage! Squirm in fire!"

"Wah!" Judai winced as the flames surrounded him. (Judai's Life Points: 4000 -3400)

"Judai!" Asuka screamed.

"Heh heh… What?" Vampire Genesis startled. "Where's the fire?!"

"I'm sorry, big dude," Judai said. "I am the hero of the Light! Your powers don't affect me!"

"Ugh… What?" Vampire Genesis growled. "It's a trick…"

"You'll see how much of a trick it is," Judai said. "Well? Can I go now?"

"T-turn end…"

"My turn. Draw!"

Turn 2

Judai: 3400 Life Points

Vampire Genesis: 4000 Life Points

"I won't let you lay a single finger on any of us—ever again!"

"Judai…" Asuka said.

"From my hand, I activate Pot of Greed. I draw two cards! Next, I activate a Field Spell!"

"A Field Spell?!" Vampire Genesis looked up as a black cloud formed over the Arena.

"Field Magic – Fusion Gate activated! With this, I can Fusion-Summon without needing the Fusion spell card. I fuse Burstlady and Featherman! Come out, Flame Wingman!" (ATK 2100)

"It still can't match the attack of Ryu Kokki," Vampire Genesis said.

"I'm not done yet! I activate the Field Spell once again. I fuse Flame Wingman with Sparkman to summon Shining Flare Wingman!" (ATK 2500)

"Oh no!"

"And for each Elemental Hero in my cemetery, his attack goes up by 300 points! You sent Clayman and Bubbleman earlier with Card Destruction. So his attack is 3100! Go, Shining Flare Wingman! Become the blade that sunders this darkness!"

The Elemental Hero flew into the air and dove, his fist cutting through Ryu Kokki.

And suddenly, a strange thing happened. As Shining Flare Wingman flew past the destroyed monster and damaged Vampire Genesis, rays of light came out of his fist. Vampire Genesis stepped back, howling in pain. (Vampire Genesis' Life Points 4000 -3300)

"What happened?!" the monsters asked.

"U-urgh…" the vampire struggled to straighten up. A crimson scar was across his purplish torso, where the Elemental Hero had hit him.

"What…" Judai's eyes widened.

"Haah… haah… you… Is this what you meant by the powers of Light?"

"Uh, well… I actually had no idea…!" Judai smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Just as we harm people with the power of Darkness, you do it with the power of Light! And you act as if you're a hero! You're no better than us!"

"Then," Judai narrowed his eyes, "go back to the place you came from."

"Hah! We're not going back to that hell! This place is ours!"

"Shining Flare Wingman deals the attack of the monster he destroyed in battle as damage," Judai coldly said.

"Gwaaaaaargh!" (Vampire Genesis' Life Points 3300 -900)

"By the gods of the Underworld! Look at that!" the monsters said. Vampire Genesis was covered in bleeding burns.

"It looks like it literally deals damage to him. Damage he's unable to heal," Asuka said.

"Stop the duel and go back. Otherwise, I'll have no mercy," Judai said.

"To have come this far… I'm not going back! Ever!" he laughed. "Besides, your monster will be destroyed at the end of this turn, courtesy of Ryu Kokki's effect. I'll win next turn!"

"From my hand, I activate De-Fusion! I de-fuse Shining Flare Wingman into Flare Wingman and Sparkman. Since this is still the Battle Phase, I can attack with them."

"Nooooooooooooo!" Vampire Genesis was burnt into ashes and disappeared.

Judai: 3300 Life Points

Vampire Genesis: 0 Life Points

"Asuka, you okay?"

"Yes… Thanks to the Light, that Shadow Game effect didn't reach me," she said.

"Well, then. Go back!" Judai said, turning to the zombies. "Or you'll suffer the same fate!"

"You gotta be kidding…" a monster from the bunch, Despair from the Dark, said.

"Uh…?"

"Come on, everyone! We've arrived at this world! We can't be done in by just a couple of humans! If we gang up on them, sooner or later they'll fall!"

"Right!"

"This is it, Asuka! Shadow Games can't hurt us anymore. If we can hold up until the dawn, we'll be alright!"

"Two against hundreds… Can you do it?"

"Tsk!"

Duel. Another Duel. Another Duel. And another. Judai and Asuka burned each Zombie with the power of Light and their Purification duels. But there was no end. For each monster they defeated, another five poured out of the demon hole.

Dawn was far away. They had barely reached midnight, and their strength was almost depleted.

Was that it?

Not even the power of Light was enough to battle this nightmare…

To be continued!

Zephyr: Wellllll, yeah, *scratches head* I'm call'em "Purification Duels" in lack of a better name—they are those duels where they would brainwash the losing opponent into joining the Light. They really didn't have a name, so I give them this one. In this fic, they also have the power to banish Dark monsters, as a logical extension.

In any case, it looks like even the power of Light isn't enough to defeat so many monsters… So I stereotypically say, "Who will save them now?!"

If you want to know, stay tuned for chapter 6: Resurrected Dreams Alight. After that, we start with the canon chapters. And review!


	6. Chapter 6: Resurrected Dreams Alight

Thanks for the new fave + follow!

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 2: Light vs. Darkness

Chapter 6: Resurrected Dreams Alight

Manjoume ran as fast as he could, entering the silent Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm. Nobody was around, not even the secretary. He quickly climbed the stairs.

"Sui! Open the door! It's urgent!" he screamed.

"Manjoume… san?" Sheena asked, half-asleep. Manjoume entered the room and strode to Sui, who was in bed.

"Sui! Gather whatever energy you have and let's get out of this place!"

"H-huh…? What happened…?" she mumbled.

"The main building has been assaulted by some things that look like demons! I managed to escape, but the rest are locked in there! Let's take a boat and get out of the island! You too, Sheena!"

"Huh? Demons…?!"

"Let's hurry to the pier!" he said, shoving the girl out of bed.

"Wait, wait, wait… Can't we do something?"

"Like what? I can't fight a demon."

"We can try opening an exit… Or making a trap for the demons…"

He shook his head. "You haven't seen what I saw. There are hundreds of them. And I can't ask you to fight or do efforts in that state. I don't want to desert my friends, but what can I do?"

* * *

 _Look at them._

* * *

Huh? Both Manjoume and Sui heard the voice. It was a male voice this time.

* * *

 _Humans, weak in will, feelings and mind. One is weak in body, too. Can we really trust our power to them?_

* * *

The next that spoke was the one that Manjoume heard before.

* * *

 _They are the only ones that can bear our power, and you know it._

* * *

"Who the hell are you?! Stop screwing with us!" Manjoume screamed.

* * *

 _They are totally unworthy. If we gave our power to such weaklings, they'll only ruin everything in the end._

* * *

 _But the Light of Destruction must be stopped. Nothing can be worse than that. Therefore, I will bestow my power on my correspondent vessel._

* * *

There was a pause.

* * *

 _Very good. Let us give them a taste of our power and see what they can do._

* * *

 _Jun, Sui—proceed to the site of the battle. Stand before the tunnel to the other world—that worm hole you saw on the wall—and, together, order the monsters to go back._

* * *

"Huh?!" Manjoume grimaced. "We'd be slaughtered if we do that!"

* * *

 _Do not fear. We will give you our power. Monsters will not dare to harm you. Now, go!_

* * *

Both presences disappeared. Manjoume and Sui looked at each other.

"Will we try—um, Jun?"

"Yeah, that's my given name. I rarely use it."

"Are you feeling okay, you two?" the nurse said, worried. Apparently, she was unable to hear the dialogue.

"Sheena, take us to the main building."

"Let's escape instead, Sui-chan."

"Take us there, and be ready for escape," she said, as she rushed to the bathroom. She dressed up in a minute and headed out.

"Will you be okay, Sui?" Manjoume asked.

"If I faint again, carry me to the infirmary again."

"I don't think that's an available option now…"

* * *

Sheena took them to the main building in one of the dorm's cars. The place was totally silent. The opening of the car's doors felt loud against the grave-like absence of sound. The raven-haired helped Sui out.

"Huh? There was a lot of screaming, and now… You don't suppose…" Manjoume said, as he approached the door.

"Let's hope not," Sui said. "But how do we enter?"

"Like this?" Manjoume walked to the door and through it.

"Huh?" Sui did the same. "How the hell did we do that?"

"Don't ask me. That's how I escaped."

The inside of the building was completely empty.

"How strange… There are no students, but no demons, either…" he said.

She nodded. "Let's hurry to that room."

* * *

The room's door was locked, but they knew better.

The landscape on the other side was impossible to describe. Heaps of demon bodies covered the floor, and, just in front of the worm hole, the shining figures of Judai and Asuka were dueling the demons, that showed up continuously.

"Manjoume!" Judai said. "And…"

"Sui…" Asuka said.

"How did you get here? Get out! We'll handle this!"

"Stand aside, dropout," Manjoume said.

Suddenly, he stopped. An unexpected sensation took over Manjoume's body.

Something he could honestly say he had never felt before.

How to name it? There was no name that could describe it. He only could tell it felt pleasant.

No, pleasant just didn't cut it. Maybe, extremely pleasant was closer.

Like awakening in a fresh Spring morning. Like resting on one of the extremely comfortable and madly expensive sofas at his home. Like being sheltered and snug at the side of a fireplace in a Winter night. Like those kisses Sui had given him. Like the silky fingers of a lover probably felt—maybe the way making love to a beautiful woman felt. The feeling was like all these together.

The strong sensation made him dizzy. He could sense it—the way something powerful, insanely powerful, was inside his body. And he loved it. He loved it just too much.

He turned to look at Sui. His chin dropped. What… He couldn't believe his eyes. Was he dreaming?

"Let's go, Manjoume," she said, not looking at him.

"R-right…" Only the urgent need of what they had to do made him avert his eyes. Sui was… Sui was…

The newcomers walked close to the wormhole, as the monsters stepped back, cautiously moving away from them.

"Your Majesty…" one of them mumbled.

"Your Majesty is here!" they whispered.

Manjoume and Sui stared hard at the demons.

"Go back to your world! And never return!" they said in unison.

"My liege!" they bowed before them and disappeared inside the hole. Soon, no traces of it but a few faint columns of smoke remained.

"We… did it?" Manjoume asked.

* * *

 _Well, it looks like they might be useful for something._

* * *

"Who are you?" Sui asked.

* * *

 _But you're totally unfitted to wield our power yet. The reign of the Light of Destruction, embodied by your two friends, starts now. A day will come when you will have to stop them. Hope that day comes when you're worthy of using our strength._

* * *

The raven haired could feel it. That powerful presence inside him vanished, leaving him as he always was.

"What did you do, guys?" Judai asked. But none of them were in the mood to answer.

Manjoume and Sui slowly walked away from the battlefield.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah… I want to hurry to bed…"

"Yeah…"

Manjoume would have never dared to say what was in his mind. The female—spirit, or whatever it was, had been right on. He had a powerful, unwavering thought as they closed the hole:

'The demons bow to me! If I don't close the portal, this incredible power will be mine!'

* * *

The powerful sun rays illuminated Duel Academia like a herald of hope, making everyone forget the hellish night from before.

Three spirits were at Academia's roof. The younger of them spoke.

"So, in the end, nobody got hurt, eh?" Ojama Yellow asked his brothers.

"Well, there was that nurse at the infirmary, but they said she's going to be fine," Ojama Green said.

"Oh, right. And Lady Asuka had some injury at a duel and lost some blood, but it was nothing important," Ojama Black said.

"I don't know if to tell Aniki what I heard… That Judai _no danna_ and lady Asuka have gotten together…" Ojama Yellow said.

"He already knows," Ojama Green said.

"Oh? Is that why he's lying like a flat cheese on the floor…?" Ojama Black said, staring at the unmoving raven head.

"Actually—he took it quite well. He's been like that from before he heard that."

Ojama Yellow stared at his aniki with a worried face, and then looked down from the Academia's roof. The whole Academia roared in a wild, hot welcome to the heroes of Light.

"Awesome! Judai Yuki! Asuka Tenjoin! You saved us all again!"

"Hahahaha!" Judai laughed, face lightly flushed as he waved to one side of the road, then the other. "It wasn't that big of a deal!" At his side, Asuka waved as well in a more modest manner. Sho and Kenzan served as their escort as they walked to the Academia's main building. The shorter guy had miraculously managed to build a hairdo that concealed the severed half of his hair. Every one of the students cheered for them.

With one exception.

Jun Manjoume was lying on his back on the Academia's roof, staring emptily at the sky, arms and legs open.

"Aniki! Aniki! What's wrong, aniki?" Ojama Yellow asked. "You've just been out of it lately, haven't you? Um…" it blinked. "Why does this give me a feeling of—deja… deja… How was it?"

"Déjà vu," Ojama Green said. "He's been like that since the demon attack at the party, hasn't he?"

"And compared to him, that guy's totally different!" Ojama Black said, looking at Judai from above.

"But this time…" Manjoume mumbled.

"What is it, Aniki?" Ojama Yellow asked.

Manjoume sighed. "Last time, I fell in love with Asuka because of a dream about her… But this time is different… Because of a dream, I know who my true love is!"

The three Ojama looked at each other. "Do any of you make anything out of what he just said?" Ojama Black asked. They shook their heads.

"I can't ask you to understand anything, you dorks! But who cares…" he took a deep breath. "Some days ago, I dreamed about my perfect love, and thought she was just a dream—but she does exist! How didn't I notice before!"

"Um… What do you mean?" Ojama Yellow asked.

Manjoume just shook his head. He saw it—for an instant, when they were sealing the demon gate, he looked at Sui—and she was completely transformed. Yes, in real life she had poor grayish brown hair, not luscious and copper; opaque dark brown eyes, instead of shiny golden; and a gaunt figure, not a perfect one. But with the light of the demon world, he had seen it: his dream girl just in front of his eyes. Her face was unmistakable. He could not be wrong. He had dreamed of Sui the same day he met her.

And that dream—the warm connection he felt, as if she was the lost half of his soul, convinced him. She was the love of his life, the girl he would give his all for. There wasn't just physical attraction: what he felt when he had her in his arms was a profound understanding, like if they had been living together forever instead of just meeting each other. Like he could tell her his darkest secrets and find empathy and love. Like coming home from a long, exhausting journey in foreign lands.

Sui just plainly adored him. This time, his success was assured. However, he slowed his racing thoughts a bit. He wasn't sure of Fubuki's strategies, and even less of the stuff he'd endlessly searched on Internet, but everybody seemed to agree on 'playing cool' and not showing too much interest at the beginning—a grave mistake he'd committed with Asuka. One single rose and a very small box of chocolates to ask her out, and not heart-shaped. Sui seemed to love graphic T-shirts, and he could give her one for their first date. If she said yes to be his girlfriend, there would be plenty of time to buy her flowers until her room looked like a Chinese greenhouse, to stuff her with chocolate until her liver exploded, and to give her enough T-shirts to fill up a football stadium and become a Guinness record. But for now, moderation.

He attended class, but barely paid any attention to it. Just as it was finished, one of the construction workers approached him.

"Manjoume-sama, the Manjoume room has been completed."

He became excited at these words. Life was nothing but perfect. The Manjoume Room had been made just in time for his new life; to become their nest of love. Sui would move there, and they'd live together, just like if they were married. If anyone had anything to say about the matter—well, his brothers had taught him how to deal with them.

He chose a sapphire blue suit and white shirt he'd been told he looked perfect on, and sprinkled some of his favorite perfume—he rarely wore it, but now he thought he would. He looked radiant, and was sure Sui would appreciate the extra effort. In return for his dressing up, she could un-dress…

He shook his head. 'Try to dominate those thoughts for a while…' a voice inside of him said. He didn't want to scare the hurt, rather antisocial girl, after all. Even if she was willing to have sex right off the bat, he supposed it would be a health risk at this moment. It would need to wait until she got better.

He walked to the Obelisk Blue Girls' dorm, and entered as usual.

"Hi," he greeted the secretary, as he always did, and walked to the stairs.

"Hm? Oh, Manjoume-kun, wait," the secretary walked after him.

"What? I'm in a hurry."

"I'm sorry, but miss Sui has given a counter-order. You're not allowed to visit her."

"There must be a mistake," he smiled, and proceeded.

"Wait! You can't go there!" she yelled, but he didn't obey. He walked to Sui's room and knocked at the door.

"Hm? Oh, it's you, Manjoume-san," Sheena said, as she opened the door. "I'm sorry, but Sui-chan doesn't want to see you."

"What?" his eyebrows raised. "What's the matter?"

"Please leave, Manjoume-san."

"Wait! Let me speak with her!" he said, putting the foot on the door so she would be unable to close it.

"She doesn't want to speak with you," Sheena said, trying to force Manjoume's foot out. "Take out the foot!"

"No! What happened?! Why is she giving me the cold shoulder now?!"

"Manjoume-san, do not disturb a sick person. Aiyaaaah!" Sheena shoved him away and closed the door.

"You satisfied now?" the secretary asked. "Leave! Or I'll call the Security Committee."

Manjoume let himself be led out of the building. He just couldn't believe it. What had happened? Sui had loved him every inch of the way. Were all those displays fake? No, he could not believe that. Something strange had happened. And he was hell-bent on knowing the truth.

He opened his PDA.

* * *

 _From: Manjoume Thunder_

 _Hey, tried to visit today, but both the secretary and that nurse of yours gave me the heel. I want to see you; I have something important to talk about._

 _Please reply soon._

* * *

He was halfway the road to Osiris Red when he got an answer.

* * *

 _From: Sui_

 _Manjoume-san, I know, I told them to do that. Please do not come visit anymore. Forget about me forever._

* * *

Manjoume didn't even think as he replied.

* * *

 _From: Manjoume Thunder_

 _What happened? I didn't notice there was a misunderstanding, but if there was, let's talk it out._

* * *

He arrived at his new Manjoume Room. The place was magnificent, in a nod to his intention to make it even grander than Obelisk Blue. However, the only thing that was in his mind was that he still hadn't gotten a reply. An hour more, and nada. He decided to send another mail.

* * *

 _From: Manjoume Thunder_

 _Are you really planning on ditching me? I thought we had become good friends. What's up now? I'm sure we can talk it out._

* * *

It was deep into the night, and still no reply. Manjoume was walking around his living room. He grabbed his PDA once more.

* * *

 _From: Manjoume Thunder_

 _Answer me, dammit!_

* * *

To be continued.

Zephyr: Manjoume really knows how to pick them, huh? By the way, about his sapphire suit and white shirt—they are right there, at his room at Osiris Red, hanging from the wall at the side of his Obelisk Blue uniform. Yeah, those. Unlike him, I decided to give them some use.


	7. Chapter 7: Light (ep 53)

Thanks for the new fave!

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 2: Light vs. Darkness 

Chapter 7: Light

* * *

 _-From: Manjoume Thunder_

 _Answer me, dammit!-_

* * *

As he went to bed, his mind would not stop working frantically. From the last time he'd met her he could find no clue. The very last memories of her were of a tired girl who'd successfully driven off the monsters together with him. Nothing wrong about that, right? Their conversations often went smoothly. He always saw joy and warm feelings in her almost lifeless eyes.

Why? He couldn't figure out.

And what could he do? He couldn't enter the dorm, and she was not going to go out for weeks. The nurse had given her a month of not going to class… Well, he would wait and see. He would still message her. Whatever it was, it could not be a big deal.

His thoughts turned to try seeing her at her dorm in secret—but he knew better. He had heard the story of when Sho and Judai went there—those girls could be pretty nasty. Maybe waiting for her to go back to class would be the best option.

* * *

Some hours earlier…

It was afternoon as class ended. Judai and Asuka walked outside Academia together.

"So, ummmmmm…"

"What is it, Judai?" Asuka said.

"Well, uh… About last night…"

"Yes?" Asuka was a little uneasy. Sure, they had sex, but she never heard the magic words from Judai's lips. Maybe it had been just a touch and go?

"Well… Does that mean we have to marry?!"

"Huh?!" Asuka's eyes widened. But suddenly, a looming presence was over them.

"Well met, Judai Yuki, Asuka Tenjoin," a tall, unfamiliar man said.

Judai jerked his shoulders. The man was—unsettling, but he didn't know why. On second thought, he wasn't as unfamiliar, either—somehow. "Like, you too. Who are you?"

"Oh, my apologies," the man took out a card holder and handed a card to each.

"Takuma Saiou?" Asuka asked.

"At your orders, Tenjoin-san, hero of the Light," he bowed.

"H-hero?!"

"Yes, hero!" Saiou straightened. "You are the chosen heroes of the Light, the ones that will free this world from the Darkness."

"Darkness… We had some trouble like that before," Judai frowned, remembering the Seven Stars and the three Mythical Demons.

"Darkness is growing stronger in this world. If we leave it be, it will consume the life of every being in it. But fear not; the Light has chosen you!"

"Chosen? I get to be a hero again, is it?" Judai cutely smiled.

"Yes, Yuki-san. And I, Takuma Saiou, have been invested with the powers of vision that will help you guide your way through the chaos and confusion."

"Vision?" Judai asked.

He bowed. "A most humbly power compared to yours, heroes, but that could be most useful. I can see into the future."

"Whoah! Is that possible?!"

"It is, Yuki-san. Light illuminates everything!"

"But you know, there is a problem," he shrugged.

"And that is?"

"It's like, I kinda don't believe in destiny. I mean, that would be boring."

"Truth doesn't need you to believe in it, Yuki-san. It just exists."

"Welllllllllllll…" Judai scratched his cheek.

Saiou closed his eyes. "Will you give it the benefit of the doubt, Yuki-san? If you trust your steps to me, I can guide you safely through your ordeals."

"That would be boring!"

"Judai!" Asuka elbowed him. "My apologies, Saiou-sama. He may be a hero, but he's kind of immature, you know."

"What's wrong about being immature?!" he growled.

"We would humbly accept your guide," she bowed.

Saiou concealed his grin. "I am grateful for your most gracious acceptance, Tenjoin-san."

"Tch. You're boring, Asuka."

"Yuki-san, the ordeals that Darkness may bring you could prove too much for your abilities. In fact, they already have."

"What?!" Judai grimaced.

"Think back of the time that you battled the monsters that came from that demon hole. You couldn't fight them on your own, could you?"

He stared at him. How did he know?

Saiou smiled. "I know because the Light illuminates all for me, Yuki-san."

"Eh?! You read minds, too?!"

"No, but your expression is easy to read."

"Anyway," Asuka said, "the only thing we could not do was to close that hole."

"Correct. It was your friends who did, right?"

"Yes…"

"Have you stopped to think—why could they?"

"I have," Asuka said, "but could find no explanation. Are you implying—"

"Yes, Tenjoin-san. Just as you were bestowed with the pure, sacred Light, your friends were invested with the powers of Darkness."

They frowned.

"The reason why they could close the demon portal, was because, they had the same power that opened it."

"What—what power would that be? The power of Duel Monsters?" Judai asked.

"I'm afraid not, Yuki-san. Do you know where did that hole connect to, if you had been able to cross it?"

"No, of course not."

"This world is made of twelve dimensions—parallel worlds. The hole connected to one of the other dimensions, the easiest to access from this one."

"What dimension?"

Saiou closed his eyes. "A forbidden dimension—one where nobody that enters would be able to return. Saying aloud the name of that dimension or their rulers is forbidden."

"What…" Asuka moaned.

"The rulers are the very embodiment of Darkness. To be able to close the hole to that place—I'm afraid they have been channeled through your friends, as nobody but the rulers could have been able to seal that hole. If we let them be, it's only a matter of time before this world is engulfed in darkness as well."

Judai grimaced. "Then…"

"Do not fear. Their link to this dimension is weak. Their power is subtle in this world. You may be able to purify your friends through the same Duel of Purification you did with the monsters."

Asuka nodded. "Judai, let's do it."

"Not so fast. Their presence has vanished after the dimension has been locked. You not need to fear. However, should their presence reappear, you will act at once. The cards have told me, there will be a powerful counterstrike. But none of the actors or stages are set at this time."

"Then, what should we do?"

"For now, let us make this Academia a temple of the Light. Let us gather allies and spread our world of salvation to all we can reach. If we do, then Darkness will be unable to return."

"I understand."

"Judai Yuki, Asuka Tenjoin—I will invest you with the regalia of the Light. The followers of Light will all shed those impure colors and wear the brightness of salvation."

"Awwww, but I like red so much…" Judai moaned.

"Judai, you're so childish. We're on a mission against evil," Asuka said.

"I know, I know…"

"And, as your proof to your devotion to the Light, I will give you some cards that will help you greatly."

"We are most pleased, Saiou-sama," Asuka said. Judai made a mien.

* * *

Asuka was uneasy. The rules of the place were going to hell, it seemed. A large sector of the Obelisk Blue boys' dorm, in fact the whole front of the building, had been selected as the living quarters of the followers of the Light. Judai and her had been required to live there. But since they would be sharing a room, she didn't mind. As long as it didn't impair their grades…

Saiou had taken full responsibility, so it wasn't a problem, it seemed. After all, they were on a holy crusade. The people of the Light had to be together.

This section of the building was now called "Society of Light" and painted in the shiniest white color in existence. As the heroes of the Light, Judai and her had been assigned the most luxurious dorm, in a tower.

How Saiou had managed to pull that off, she had no idea.

She entered the room.

"Che!" Judai said, trying on his new uniform. He quite disliked the so pale uniform. "Fine, I'll wear white, but I'll wear red underwear every day from now on!"

"How can you become so bothered just for a color? White is the color of purity. If we are to fight against evil, we should look the part."

"For you is easy to say. You uniform has barely changed!"

"What are you saying?"

"I hope you're not wearing white underwear, too!"

"Judai!" Asuka blushed.

"Heh heh," Judai blushed as well. "That was a little bold, wasn't it?"

Asuka smiled warmly. Even though they were lovers, Judai was still so innocent.

"Well…" It hadn't been officially said, so she would do it. "Eh… Not so bold if you're my boyfriend."

"Right! If we have to marry, we need to be boyfriend and girlfriend first!" he cutely smiled.

Judai was just too innocent… But she was okay with that.

* * *

"Saiou-sama, we have great news," Asuka said, entering the mysterious tarot room.

"We got a few Ra Yellow students, a couple of Obelisk Blue and almost all the Osiris Red to follow us. As soon as their white uniforms come, they can move here."

"Excellent. Our goal is for all of the students to join us. Could you convince the impure ones to come, too? You could not, could you?"

Asuka lowered her head. "…No."

"No problem. The girl is not a menace right now. And the boy can't hold a candle to your charisma. He's also very proud and arrogant, traits that won't help him in convincing others to oppose us."

He turned to them. "Very well. Now, for your next mission. You have the power of the Duel of Purification. In a monster, it is a weapon of massive destruction. But in a human, it will help them see the salvation of the Light. You must go and duel as many students as possible, so they can also accept the Light."

"I will fulfill your orders to the utmost of my ability, Saiou-sama," Asuka bowed.

"I'll get to duel and duel! This Society of Light is so interesting!" Judai cheered.

* * *

The next day, after class…

"You can't be serious!" Manjoume said in a raspy voice.

"I'll go wherever my Aniki goes," Sho said.

"I'll follow MY Aniki wherever he goes!" Kenzan said.

"Don't call him your aniki!" Sho said.

"Well, it's MY aniki-don!" Kenzan retorted.

Manjoume sighed and turned to the others. "You guys too?!"

"We'll get to live at Obelisk Blue!" one of the Osiris Reds said. "How cool is that?!"

"Yeah, not all of us live in your fancy room, Manjoume," another said.

"Manjoume Thunder!" he growled.

"You look like you're pretty jealous," another teased. "Judai and Asuka are an item, I've heard. So that makes you the loser."

"I—am not interested in her anymore…" he weakly said.

"Yeah right—I saw you the other day at the store, buying make-up. And I heard you were buying roses and chocolate, too. Who were those things for, huh? Yourself?" they all laughed.

Manjoume let his head drop.

"Oi oi, it's all right. We all get shot in the balls now and then. You just need to go date some girl that is at your level," another said.

Manjoume closed his eyes and mutely walked outside. He felt he was about to cry.

"Huh, guess we overdid it," other Red said.

"Who cares. The guy's a jerk. He's better off being single," another student said.

Manjoume walked away into the forest, where he could be alone. He rested his back against a tree trunk, and sighed deeply.

Perhaps he should join them, after all…

No! He would not! He did not want to! Not only there were the words of those spirits—he would hate to see Judai and Asuka together in the place. That reason alone was more powerful than anything anyone would tell him. Seeing them both while he was alone… It was as cruel as punishment that could exist.

From the distance, he could see the former Reds leaving the place with their luggage, together with Sho and Kenzan.

It was already night when he returned to his room. The Red dorm was—so empty and silent.

Suddenly, he laughed out loud.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Now the whole Red dorm is for me, and for me alone! No more stupid Osiris Red losers to grate on my nerves! This couldn't be better!" He looked around. "Maybe I will tear down the walls and make the whole dorm my room! Nobody is here to complain, after all."

He sighed softly. "Yeah, right…" He should be happy, to finally get rid of those losers… But he was not. For some reason, he was not.

He was always more comfortable when alone… So, why would he miss them, anyway?

* * *

Some hours earlier…

Judai and Asuka were leaving class together.

'Judai really doesn't act as if we're dating that much… I wonder when will he invite me to a date…' Asuka wondered.

"Umm… Excuse me?"

They turned around. A young boy was looking at Judai.

"Judai-senpai? I have heard of your dueling. I wonder if…"

* * *

Asuka sighed. "When did this happen?"

"Well, you know how aniki is… You have to be more interesting than a duel to catch his attention," Sho said.

"Really," she sighed again.

"Hahahahaha! Come and hit me with all you got, freshman!" Judai laughed.

"I look forward to it," the young man said, courteously.

"Duel!"

"So, who is that guy, anyway?"

"Beats me… He just came and said he wanted to duel Judai. He said his name was Ed Phoenix."

"And so he got caught up in the moment…" Sho shrugged. "I feel I've seen him before… somewhere…"

"He looks like one of the guys from middle school. If Manjoume-kun was here, he'd surely be able to tell us."

"My turn. Draw," Ed said.

"Ohhh? Looks like you draw a good card!" Judai said.

"I summon Ojama Yellow in Defense Mode! (DEF 1000) Turn end."

"He he… Are you… effing kidding me?!" Judai said. "I was looking forward to an interesting duel! Is this the best you can do?!"

"Whoah—Aniki doesn't usually lash like this!" Sho startled.

"Well, after all these Shadow Games, I understand he's a little nervous. Besides, what kind of move is that? Is he a Manjoume-kun fan?" Asuka asked. "What kind of deck has he made?"

"It's not surprising," Tome-san said, approaching the duo.

"Uh? Tome-san, what do you mean?" Sho asked.

"Well, when I opened the store this morning, this guy came right in. He asked for some duel cards, but I only had leftovers from yesterday. There were eight packs. And he said since he only needed 40 cards, it was enough to make a deck."

"What?! So what he has is a mish-mash of random cards?!"

"You can put it that way. I told him he wouldn't go too far that way,"

"And what did he say?" Sho asked.

"That he would be fine—he only needed them to test his abilities."

"What a weirdo…" Sho muttered.

"So, he's just having fun around, it seems. Well, he'll get along with Judai," Asuka nervously smiled.

"My turn. Draw!" Judai said. "Well, let's stir things up a little. I summon Sparkman in Attack Mode!" (ATK 1600) "Go, Sparkman! Give this freshman a wake-up call!"

Sparkman destroyed Ojama Yellow on the spot.

"Turn end!"

'So, it is as rumored… Judai's deck is a Hero deck…' Ed thought. "Well, Ojama Yellow wouldn't be a match for it!" he said, rubbing his head in an awkward pose. He looked really weird in it.

"Of course. You need a lot of tactics to master that card. There's only one guy in Academia that does, and you wouldn't want to be him, with that black coat and all!"

"Black coat?" Sho asked.

"Sho-kun, we are on a mission to purify evil. That's why we wear white. Manjoume-kun's clothing is like an open offense to us," Asuka said, very solemn.

"Is that so…" Sho said, a little weirded out.

'What a strange comment…' Ed thought. "My turn. Draw!" 'How about a card to test Judais' abilities more…' "I set a card face-down, and—"

"Huh? What's that?" Judai asked.

"Oh, sorry, it's my cell phone!" He turned it on. "Yeah? Oh, thanks. My horoscope for the day! Sagittarius is having a particular luck streak lately! Sorry! Let's continue the duel!"

"Grrr!" Judai said, and rubbed his forehead. 'No, I can't get mad… Young people these days are all like this… Grr… Still, I wish I got a bow and arrows…'

"That guy doesn't deserve to duel!" Sho said, frowning. "Why can't he wait? Is he receiving messages from an online dating site?!"

'I guess I can't help it… Times have changed…' Judai growled. 'We seniors have to teach them from the beginning…' he took a deep breath. 'But really, how serious is that guy?'

"I'm sorry!"

"Nah, we get a lot of them…" Judai faked a smile.

'I won't be able to see much of his Fusion strategy if I go on like this…' "From my hand, I activate the Magic card, Reload! I shuffle back into my deck as many cards as I want, and then draw the same amount!"

"Hey! Are you sure it's not Manjoume the one you want to duel?!" Judai said.

"I wasn't doing so good, so I'll start from scratch!" Ed cutely smiled.

"Oh, right! That's good, too!" Judai grimaced. 'Being a mentor can wear you out… Sigh…'

Ed quietly swiped his cards. "Field Magic, activates! The Sanctuary in the Sky!"

The heavenly landscape appeared, surrounding them.

"Whoah—we got an actual duel now!" Judai said.

'How nonchalant…' "I summon Warrior of Zera! Then I sacrifice it to Special-Summon Archangel Zerato in Attack Mode!(ATK 2800) And by sending the Light-attribute Holy Shine Ball to the cemetery, it destroys all your monsters—senpai," Ed smiled. "Holy Beam of Light!"

"Argh!" Sparkman was destroyed.

"Archangel Zerato, direct attack senpai! Holy Surge!"

"Urgh!" (Judai's Life Points 4000-1200)

'That freshman can't have played casually all this time—can he?' Asuka thought.

"Turn end! Are you all right?"

"Nah, I'm glad," Judai rubbed his face. "At last, things have gotten interesting, Cell Phone guy!"

"My name is not Cell Phone guy!" Ed frowned.

"My turn! Draw! I summon Clayman in Defense Mode! Next, I use the spell with the most horrible picture in the entire Duel Monsters game! Metamorphosis! I sacrifice Clayman to Special Summon Clayguardman! (DEF 2800) Patrol Penalty!"

Ed's hair was strangely blown. "Wh-what's this?!" (Ed Phoenix's Life Points 4000-3400)

"When it's summoned, Clayguardman deals 200 points of damage for each card on the opponent's field! I set a card face down, an end my turn. Ed, your hand is zero, and Zerato has the same attack as Clayguardman. Which means, unless you summon a Light-attribute monster next turn, you won't be able to deal any damage to me."

"A contest of drawing? That's so like senpai," Ed said.

"Wahahahaha!" Judai laughed.

"What's with Aniki's silly laughs today?" Sho sweatdropped.

"Don't praise me too much!" Judai said.

"Oh, man…" Asuka said.

"But leaving things up to drawing, that would be like testing your luck, wouldn't it?" Ed asked.

"That's not it. Listen, drawing is the moment when a duelist communicates their heart to the spirits."

"So, it's like they say. You can talk to spirits, senpai?"

"Believe it or not, that's how it goes. Right, aibou?"

There was silence.

"Hane Kuriboh?" Why did his spirit not appear?

'Well, well… Ever since I heard he was close to defeat Kaiser Ryo Marufuji, who is now in the World League, I thought he'd have some more interest, tactics-wise… Looks like it's time for me to close this duel, too…' His face shadowed. 'Just like he predicted…' "It's my turn. Draw!"

"From your looks, it doesn't seem you drew the card you wanted, huh?"

"Right. It doesn't seem I'd win in a match where things were left to luck." Ed put his card away. "But, I don't believe luck is all there is about dueling."

"Huh?"

"I was told by a certain someone—that 'luck' and 'destiny' are different. A person's destiny has already been determined at the time of their birth. And that's why everything in the future can be predicted. Which of us will win and which will lose—it has already been decided."

"A while earlier I've been told the same, and I tell you what I told him, too. That's a damn boring way of thinking," Judai said. "The world is fun because we can't predict what will happen next, right?"

'Oh? Did Judai meet Saiou before? What is the meaning of this?' Ed kept a collected face, but he innerly frowned. "Is that so? What will happen next has already been determined."

"Eh?!"

"Trap card, open! Convening of Light! I discard my hand to choose one Light-attribute monster and add it to my hand."

"He uses a lot of Light cards. Not a bad guy," Asuka said.

"Remember who your boyfriend is, Asuka-san," Sho said. She blushed.

"And I activate Archangel Zerato's effect! By discarding Holy Shine Ball, I destroy Clayguardman!"

Judai covered his face as the Elemental Hero was destroyed. "You're—not half bad…"

"This is _destiny_ , senpai. Archangel Zerato, direct attack! Holy Surge!"

The majestic celestial warrior spreaded his wings.

"We'll see about that! Quick Spell-Kuriboh Summoning Flute! It Special Summons Hane Kuriboh!"

The winged little demon appeared in the field. (DEF 200)

Zerato's attack destroyed Judai's partner.

"Thank you… Aibou… See, my spirit here overturned your stupid prediction." 'I wish I knew why is he not around…'

"Oh! Is that your ace up your sleeve? As expected from the legendary duelist who can talk to spirits."

"Eh… Legendary… Haha! That's kinda cool! Well, I suppose after saving the world twice, I kind of am!"

"Hey! Give me some of the credit too!" Asuka yelped.

"Which reminds me, I never got to know how did you close the wormhole," Sho said. Asuka blushed again.

'I'm sure that's what he said… But as of now, he seems more like a counterfeit legend. He told me to study Judai's abilities in this duel, for the sake of my next victory—and that I would lose. I asked if it was worth to do that, and he told me he was a duelist who would further advance my growth. I wonder, is he alright after that accident, or maybe his brain is messed up… Everything's going as he predicted for now, but…'

"Here goes! My turn!" Judai said, lifting a fist. "Draw! Yoshi! I summon Bubbleman!"

The water-elemental superhero appeared in the field (ATK 800).

"His effect activates! If I don't have any other cards in my field, I can draw two cards!" He drew twice. "I set a card in my field. Next, I activate The Warrior's Return! I choose a Warrior-type monster from my Cemetery and add it to my hand."

A card was returned, and Judai made a flamboyant gesture. "From my hand, I activate Fusion: I fuse Elemental Heroes Bubbleman, Featherman and Sparkman to summon out Elemental Hero: Tempester! (ATK 2800) Go, Tempester! Chaos Tempest!"

The new Elemental Hero attacked Zerato.

"It's a draw!" Sho screamed.

"What are you saying?" Asuka grimaced.

"Um… I messed up again…?" Sho mumbled.

"By sending one card in my field to my cemetery, Tempester won't be destroyed in battle!"

Both titans met, Zerato being the sole casualty.

"And now to wrap this up! Fusion Cancel! I return Tempester to my Fusion Deck to Special Summon Bubbleman, Featherman and Sparkman!"

Judai took in air.

"Bubbleman! Attack his cell phone! Whip it good!"

Bubbleman went right ahead and showered Ed's cell phone with water. (Cell phone's Life Points 3400- 2600)

"Featherman! You're on!"

Featherman flew to Ed, grabbed his cell phone, hovered high up in the air and dropped it. (Cell phone's Life Points 2600- 1600)

"And now for the final one! Sparkman!"

Sparkman made his electric attack, making the cell phone fizzle and then explode. (Cell phone's Life Points 1600- 0)

"Gotcha!" Judai walked to him. "Are you all right, freshman?"

"Uh… Yes!"

"You know, we're proud members of the "Anti-Cell Phone Club". If you wish to be friends with us, don't show that gadget in front of our noses again!"

"You—and who else?" Ed asked, and then looked at Asuka and Sho who were proudly displaying their carnets. "Oh… Okay, I see. Thanks for the advice, senpai."

"I still think you're cool, though," Judai made a huge grin, and then made a tough voice. "The dueling world may be relentless, but it has its fun, too. Lose and win!" he then laughed at his own joke. "Do your best, freshman!"

"I'll do my best. Thank you very much!"

"Right!" Judai waved as Ed left.

'I'm such a great actor, aren't I… Maybe I should apply for an acting career,' Ed thought as he left.

"So Judai-chan won, eh… That boy isn't bad at all, if he could have a close match with a deck like that…" Tome-san said.

'Sure, the duel went as he predicted, but I don't see how would I grow dueling someone like this…' Ed thought.

Tome-san waved at him as he walked away, and he nodded to her. He then walked past.

"What a cute little kohai… It was tough since I'm not the mentor type, but…" Judai said, approaching them.

"Yeah, you're more like a big brother, Aniki," Sho said.

"Uh, well. He wasn't quite bad out there, you know," Judai said.

Sho suddenly screamed.

"Ahhhh! I thought I knew him from somewhere… Wait," he crouched and ransacked his bag. He retrieved a magazine and perused it. "I knew it! That guy is Ed Phoenix!"

"Oh, right. He said that was his name."

"Wait—Ed Phoenix?! That's the young genius duelist who's been breaking every record in the Pro League!" Asuka gasped.

All of them stared at the magazine. The photo in the article displayed a proud portrait of the guy Judai had just dueled.

"Well, for a Pro duelist, he could have showed some deck-building skills, ya know…"

"Oh, Judai-chan," Tome-san said.

"Huh?"

"What you just battled was a deck built randomly from eight packs left on the shelves."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! I had a close match with a deck like that?! Oh… Ed Phoenix…" he fainted.

Asuka took the magazine and looked at the picture. "Have you ever seen a worse background than the one he has in this photo? It's like a five-years old drew it…"

* * *

"Hey, Saiou, I got a question."

"What can I help you with, Judai Yuki?" the man answered, sitting at a Tarot table in his room at Obelisk White. A deck was scattered before him.

"You know, I can talk to spirits."

"That fact is rather famous through Academia, yes."

"But today, I wanted to talk to him during the duel, and I couldn't. I can't sense him at all."

"Oh? So, what would you like me to do?"

"You said you'd guide me. If you could find it…"

Saiou smiled to himself. Judai was following his guide, at least in a small thing. It was a start.

"Did you talk to it any time after the portal to another world opened?"

"No… Now that I think about it, no."

Saiou nodded. "It is veritable possible—with the closeness to the forbidden dimension, that both you and your partner have lost some of your spiritual power."

"Really?"

"I believe you'll get your power back in a few weeks at most, Judai Yuki." He turned to him. "Meanwhile, please consider that offer I made you."

"Okay… Thanks," Judai said. Somehow, the explanation was not too convincing to him—but what else could he do? "By the way, you happen to know a guy named Ed Phoenix?"

Saiou smiled, revealing his sharp fangs. "The Pro duelist, Ed Phoenix? I happen to be his manager."

"What?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Red dorm.

"Sigh…" Manjoume looked at the Ojama Trio, that were cuddling another spirit.

"Awwww… He's so cute, Manjoume _no aniki_! Like a pom-pom!"

"So fluffy!" Ojama Black said.

"Kuriiiiiii…" Hane Kuriboh closed his eyes, in what it was his version of a smile.

"And until when are you going to be a freeloader here, furball?" Manjoume asked.

"Kuriiiiiiiiii… Kuri kuri kuri," (I'm sorry... Thanks for your hospitality,) Hane Kuriboh said. "Kuri kuri kuriii…" (The White Dorm is too risky for me to stay…)

"Well, I can certainly see a point there. But why do you think it's risky?"

"(Something very bad is there! A very, very bad spirit!)"

"The Light, huh?"

"(Aibou will be fine for now. But you have to rescue him soon, Manjoume-sama!)"

Manjoume sighed. "Yeah… Maybe, if I get the power of Darkness again. But, fat chance I will…"

He stood up and walked to the window. With all that had happened, he had barely thought about it. The power of Darkness… He had been a god—or a demon—for a brief stint. And then he was deemed unworthy and stripped off what he'd been given. Sure thing, he couldn't help but crave that power. What human wouldn't? What kind of human were those beings expecting to endow their power on?

Why did they choose him, in the first place? What about Sui? They actually wanted her to go and close the wormhole with him. A girl that barely could do anything without becoming exhausted. Even they had emphasized how weak both of them were. But they had also said they were the only ones who could use this power…

He decided to stop thinking about it. The only thing he was going to get was a headache. It was bad enough living in a deserted dorm, having his rival turn hero of Academia once again and dating the girl he once liked, plus being ditched by the girl he now wanted. Worrying about supernatural beings who deemed him not worthy was just too much.

Just like with Sui, he'd wait—and then strike at the correct time. Only—that he wasn't sure which would be the right time in this case.

All he could do for now was resisting the Light.

Little did he know that both in Obelisk White and in the main Academia building, two different groups of people were concocting plans involving him.

To be continued.

Zephyr: Check out the doujinshi I made about the dorm go-away: fav. me / d9u07ty (take out the spaces).


	8. Chapter 8: Alone (ep 54)

Zephyr: Thank you very much for your detailed review, TheAgentRed!

1- LOL, I had to look up what DTF means. It is debatable. Since we've never had Judai in this situation in canon, we can only assume. We can go with 'Judai is too innocent, he wouldn't do that' or with 'Judai never shies away from physical contact, and innocent or not, he's a guy and wouldn't turn away a beautiful girl wanting to do that, especially in such an extreme situation'.

2- He's not really converted to the Light at this point, merely playing along. Not "possessed" like Manjoume, not "extremely possessed" like Asuka in episodes 93 and 94- more like how Misawa was all along. None of them are. It's all very carefree for now. But of course, Judai has already started questioning everything, and the rejection syndrome (such as not being able to communicate with Hane Kuriboh) is either explained away by Saiou, or rationalized by Asuka. So, he's kind of unable to really decide for himself. Not the Neo-Spacians or anyone to help him, either.

3- LOL, you're totally right! I made it along the lines of "Tsk, I didn't think of that!", but you're right, much more epic if he had vowed again or given an optimistic line.

I'm glad the Manjoume characterisation is going fine. I work a lot with him. I want his hero role in this story to be believable. I'm glad that Sui is a good match for the GX world. May I ask for a suggestion for fleshing-up Asuka more? Next chapter I'm doing stuff to make her look badass, but I have bad quality material to work with. She really didn't do much in this season, and I'm worried that she will end up like a cheap White Manjoume copy.

I'm having a TON of fun writing this story, and I'm delighted to read you are, too! Thank you!

And now, for today's chapter: the reversal episode 54. Enjoy!

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 2: Light vs. Darkness 

Chapter 8: Alone

* * *

 _Manjoume was sitting on a gold throne, his large red wings folded behind him. The luxurious throne room, populated with candles, extended in front of him. Through the epically tall windows, a dreary, dark landscape could be seen. The quietness was absolute._

 _The door silently opened, and a quick, graceful figure made its way to him. It took off the hood of his cape to reveal a known face. Light brown hair, light caramel skin and light brown eyes met his eyes._

" _As per request, I'm back, uncle," Judai said._

" _That was fast. Report," his voice sounded deep and rich against the total silence._

" _Fast is my middle name," Judai took out his tongue._

" _Report," Manjoume insisted._

" _Welllllllllllll…" Judai made a half-spin and placed his arms behind his head._

 _Manjoume tilted his chin up._

 _Judai sighed. "Ah, well… I guess the truth will hurt you, but there's no way around it."_

" _I suspected so."_

" _Yeah, well… It's all flowers and birds and butterflies out there."_

 _Manjoume leaned back on his throne. "So, my bitch of a sister has held up her end of the bargain, I see."_

" _Well, uncle…" Judai made a sassy smile. "I bet she didn't expect you to pull that fast one on her, either…"_

" _Are you jealous?" in Manjoume's stern lips appeared a hint of a smile._

" _I mean the second fast one, not the first."_

" _Oh. That," Manjoume's smile widened._

 _Judai folded arms. "I hate to admit this—but I think most of us are cheering for you. Only that I am the only one who will admit it. And yes, I am pretty jealous," he grabbed his shoulder with his left hand. "I tried it before—and aunt almost had my hide. I guess it's always the same—it's the bad boys who get the pretty girls, isn't it?"_

 _Manjoume's smile disappeared. "I am not the villain here. That girl never had a fair chance. Or do you think I could have been, using your words, able to pull that fast one without her consentment?"_

 _Judai's jaw dropped. Both men looked at each other for a long while. Seconds, even minutes passed until Judai managed to react._

" _So, it was—"_

" _She inherited that from her mom. She's a master manipulator. You'll never get her to admit it, but I know."_

 _Judai stared at him some more, words unable to leave his lips._

 _To break the long silence, Manjoume stood up, and stretched his wings. "Well, my dear nephew, it looks like you'll be coming here often, so I'll prepare a room just for you."_

* * *

"Mmm… Mm…" Manjoume woke up slowly. That dream, again… Ever since that demon gate incident a week before, these dreams had been non-stop… He had crimson wings in those dreams, and he wore all black with some red. His hands were always covered in black leather gloves. And it was always night.

Now a new element had been added. Judai. His "nephew". How come? What did it mean?

It was becoming a serious matter. Manjoume jotted down all he could recall from the dream. They were talking about his sister and about a pretty girl… To be consistent with the other dreams, that pretty girl was Sui… But who was his sister?

Manjoume had looked all over the net for information about dreams. But nothing of what he could find made any sense with his. Besides, all his senses were enhanced in his slumber, like a reality that was more realistic than reality itself. It was really weird.

He sat up on the bed, and headed outside the room. Now he had the whole Osiris Red for him alone. He headed to the cafeteria.

"Oh, Manjoume-chan, good morning."

"Morning, Tome-san," he greeted.

"Here's your breakfast," she served him the unique Osiris Red special: dried sardines, miso soup, seaweed and rice.

He sighed and shrugged. "Thank you. You know, Tome-san… I think it's tiring for you to come serve breakfast to a single student…"

"I need to come here whether there are students or not, Manjoume-chan," she cutely smiled. "In fact, it's better if I don't have to cook for so many."

He sighed and started eating.

"So, are you planning to stay here?"

"…I don't know yet."

"I would find it hard to leave such a pretty room like they say you have," she smiled.

"Yeah… I guess."

But right after breakfast, as he was heading outside, a person approached him.

"Monsieur Manjoume!" he said.

"Hm? Yeah, what it is… Napoleon kyôtô?" Why had he come all the way there?

"I have heard you are the only one remaining in this dorm, correct?"

"And what is it to you?"

He straightened, though it was hardly noticeable. "I can't believe that one of the elite as yourself is frittering his time away in this lice nest! I have planned a duel for you, and if you win, you will be able to return to Obelisk Blue."

Manjoume gritted his teeth. "Lice nest?! My room is better than any Obelisk Blue accommodation! Don't speak of it as if it was that great! I even had a cockroach problem while I was there!"

"Hmm—in any case, this Red dorm is a symbol of the dropout class. I am planning to demolish it- de aru."

"What did you say?!"

"This Academia should be for the elite. We don't need a dropout gathering. And of this, monsieur Manjoume, you understand the best – de aru."

He hated to be bossed around like this!

"Tomorrow, you will attend a Duel at the Duel Arena. I have selected your opponent already. Since you don't want to leave this dorm, let's do it like this: if you win, you get to stay here. If you lose, you have to leave the Academia. A Red that loses definitely doesn't deserve to stay in an elite Academia – de aru."

"I am not losing to anyone!"

"Very well. Tomorrow, after class, at Duel Arena."

"Who is my opponent?!"

"Someone you'll find very familiar, monsieur Manjoume." The vice-principal left.

'Someone familiar…?' Manjoume thought.

* * *

Lots of students had gathered around the Duel Arena.

"Hya hya hya hya!" Napoleon laughed. "If we can't move Manjoume out of the Red dorm, we'll make him a star to represent Duel Academia. One way or the other, he'll be out of there by the time the duel ends – de aru."

"Heh heh. He's been loitering around the Red dorm, but signor Manjoume does really want to be the best duelist. He won't turn down this opportunity – nanone," Chronos said.

That moment, Manjoume climbed to the Duel Arena in his usual, solemn way. On the other side was a young boy he'd never seen before—but was strangely familiar…

" _Dewa, minasan—_ " Napoleon announced, "today we are here to witness—the birth of a star! And that star is—Monsieur Manjoume!" he pointed at him.

"Wha—" Manjoume's black eyes widened.

"A manager of the Pro circuit has set his eyes on him, and he's here to prove his worth!"

"What—is he talking about?" he whispered to himself.

"And as his opponent, he's the star of the freshman classes—the Obelisk Blue—Houzan Goukaido –de aru!"

The newly mentioned boy grinned, and lifted his hand to greet the audience. Manjoume scowled.

"Well then, the duel will start with monsieur Goukaido's move," Napoleon walked out of the arena, and clung to the border of it. It was way too high, and he felt on the floor on his butt.

"I can't believe it… The best Obelisk Blue that has fallen to Red! Something must be wrong with Duel Academia, too!"

"Hey!" all the staff screamed.

"It's not like I'm there because I fell. I like the place, now that all the rest of the Reds have left and don't have Judai as roommate anymore."

"Hey!" all the ex-Reds and Judai screamed.

"But like Napoleon kyôtô said, I am the best. And I'm not shy to prove it to you! Prepare to be mopped around the floor!" 'And if a Pro manager has set his eyes on me, I can't fail!'

"Duel!" They both screamed.

* * *

Turn 1

Houzan: 4000 Life Points

Manjoume: 4000 Life Points

* * *

"My turn! Draw!" Houzan said. "I summon Captain Marauder in Attack Mode!" (ATK 1200) "And I activate its effect! I can Special Summon another Warrior monster of level 4 or less." Warrior Lady of the Wasteland appeared on the field. (ATK 1100)

"Line up all the weaklings you got, it won't make a difference," Manjoume said.

"You don't think I'm done yet, are you?" Houzan smiled. "I equip Captain Marauder with Jewel Sword!" (ATK 1200 1600). Next, I equip Phoenix Blade!" (Warrior Lady of the Wasteland ATK 1100 1400)

"Equip on two cards?!" Sho said.

"That's the top middle-grade school for you!" Judai said.

Asuka briefly wondered about the estimate IQ those two comments required.

"I set a card face down. Turn end," Houzan said. "Now, your turn, Manjoume-san. …You might not know this, but I always admired your dueling, and I've done my best to follow in your steps. Back in middle school, I would watch the way you would overflow with elegance as you used the card you chose in your smart strategies… You'll show me that outstanding duel now!" Houzan said, face in flames.

'Back in middle school…' Manjoume thought. 'I am a completely different person now. But with all that's happened, I can't find myself anymore… Who I am? That's the question I am looking an answer for…'

* * *

Turn 2

Houzan: 4000 Life Points

Manjoume: 4000 Life Points

* * *

He took out a card. "I won't hold back. Draw! I summon X-Head Cannon (ATK 1800). Next, I activate Graceful Charity: I draw three cards from my deck, and send two to the cemetery. The first I'm sending is Hell Polymer; the second, Ojamagic."

"O-Ojamagic?!" Houzan grimaced.

"When this card is sent to the cemetery, I can add to my hand Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green and Ojama Black!"

The three Ojama jumped in glee before him.

"Come on, let's beat that guy together!" Ojama Yellow said. Manjoume made a mien.

"You… you use that crap of a card…" Houzan said.

The raven haired snorted. "Just watch. From my hand, I activate Ojama Get Ride!"

"Wh-what on Earth is that?!" Houzan startled.

"By discarding the three Ojama to the cemetery, this card can Special Summon up to three level 4 or less Machine Union monsters in Defense mode."

"Oh noooooooo…" the three Ojama disappeared inside Manjoume's cemetery.

"If you're an elite, then I'm a super-ultra-archi-elite! Just look at yourself! Not only I'm a better duelist, I'm also much more handsome, taller, more stylish, have more hair, more muscles, and my monsters have bigger weapons! Come forth! W-Dragon Head! Z Metal Catterpillar!"

He pointed out. "I combine W, X and Y! Come forth, XWY Dragon Cannon!" (ATK 2800)

"A-amazing…" Houzan said.

"XWY's effect activates! By sending two cards to the cemetery, I destroy your Marauding Captain and Warrior Lady of the Wasteland!"

As his monsters evaporated in an explosion, Houzan watched the giant cannon aiming to him.

"With this, your field is empty. Direct Attack! XWY Hyper Cannon!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Houzan braced himself for the incredible impact.

Gasping, he composed himself. "…Jewel Sword's effect activates! When it's send to the cemetery, I draw a card."

"With this, I end my turn."

* * *

Turn 3

Houzan: 1200 Life Points

Manjoume: 4000 Life Points

* * *

"Draw! Let's go, Manjoume-san! I activate Pot of Greed! I draw two cards!"

Houzan looked at his hand. 'It's here…'

"Trap Card, open! Call of the Living Dead! I'll bring back a monster from my cemetery. Warrior Lady of the Wasteland! And I equip her with Grade Sword!" (ATK 1100 - 1400)

"More weakling monsters… No matter what you do, they can't measure up to my XWY Dragon Cannon!"

"You don't think I am done here, are you? I sacrifice Warrior Lady of the Wasteland to summon Gilford the Legend in Attack mode!" A warrior with a HUGE sword came in the field. (ATK 2600)

Houzan smirked. "So you say I have monsters with smaller weapons than you? Let me show you the biggest sword you've ever seen, Manjoume-san!" He took another card. "I can equip Gilford the Legend with as many Equip Magics I have in my cemetery!"

"What?!" Manjoume grimaced.

"First, Phoenix Blade!" Gilford's sword changed shape and became even bigger.

"Ooooh!" everyone cooed.

"Next, Jewel Sword!"

The sword changed shape again and became even bigger, again.

"And now, Grade Sword!"

The sword, once again, changed shape, growing even wider and longer.

"I'm not done yet. From my hand, I activate Wicked-Breaking Flamberge – Baou!"

Gilford's sword changed into a red, veinous shape.

Manjoume's eyes widened as the warrior's sword spanned several yards over the Duel Arena. It was piping hot, flames surrounding it. (ATK 4000)

"4000 Attack points! That—is a very hard to handle sword…" Sho said.

"Well, I would topple over if I had a sword that big…" Judai mused. Asuka shuddered.

"Hahahahahaha! That's what you get for bragging about weapons size, Manjoume-san. Be prepared to be stabbed with my huge, long, thick, rough sword!"

"Why is a brat pointing a giant sword at me? Honestly, my life stinks," Manjoume muttered.

"You brought it on yourself, Manjoume!" Judai screamed from the public.

"Go!" Gilford the Legend attacked him. Not only his XWY was busted, he received quite some damage, too. (Manjoume's Life Points 4000 - 2800)

"A warrior with a four yards sword! That's why it's called a legend!" Houzan gloated. "Turn end."

Manjoume chuckled. "Well, at least it'll be something to tell Sun."

Houzan tilted his head. "Who is Sun?"

Manjoume shook his head. "My turn. Draw!"

* * *

Turn 4

Houzan: 1200 Life Points

Manjoume: 2800 Life Points

* * *

"I activate Pot of Greed! I draw two cards! …At last, it's here. From my hand, I activate Ojamandala!"

"Ojamandala… What the f—"

"I pay 1000 Life Points to summon these guys!" (Manjoume's Life Points 2800 - 1800)

"Yay!" the three Ojama sprang in the field.

"I got these three in my field… You know what this means?" Manjoume said, pointing at Houzan—but his eyes just averted to the huge sword still pointing at him. He never thought a sword could be so big, after all.

"Like I would know!"

"You swing that huge sword of yours around, but you're so inexperienced," Manjoume said. "You really haven't used it in any actual battle, have you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Houzan growled.

"Magic card, activates! Go, Ojama! Make a ring around that sword's base!"

"Right!" the Ojama got close to the warrior and mocked him for a little. Then they laughed, and made their Ojama Delta Hurricane, blowing him into pieces.

"Take that!" Manjoume raised a fist.

Houzan dropped to his knees. "That—can't be… Suck an unskillful trick blew it up…?"

"I'm sure you have heard this before—but it's not the size of the sword that counts—it's how you use it!" Manjoume said.

"That's what a guy with a small sword says to himself!" Houzan screamed. "The effect of Jewel Sword activates! I draw a card from my deck!"

"Finally, I set a card. Turn end."

"That can't be another of those Ojama crap, can it?!" Houzan said, face sweating. "When did you end up using such a horrible deck like that?! Unforgivable… This is not the Manjoume I admired!"

"Horrible deck, huh… In that case, you will have the pleasure of savoring an humiliating defeat at the hands of that deck…"

"My turn. Draw!"

* * *

Turn 5

Houzan: 1200 Life Points

Manjoume: 1800 Life Points

* * *

"I activate my Spell card: Premature Burial. By paying 800 Life Points, I Special Summon a monster from my cemetery. I summon Heavy Armored Warrior – Ben Kei! (ATK 500) And next I activate the effect of Phoenix Blade from my cemetery. By removing from play two Warrior-type monsters, I can add this card to my hand. And next, I activate the effect of Phoenix Blade and Lightning Blade from my hand. I equip them on Ben-Kei! (ATK 500 - 1600)"

Houzan adopted a battle stance. "I'm going to open your eyes now."

Ben-Kei charged ahead and sliced Ojama Yellow up.

"Heavy Armored Warrior – Ben-Kei, on top of his normal attack, can attack as many times as the number of cards equipped!"

"What?!" Manjoume made a step back.

"That means he can attack three more times?!" Judai said.

"Manjoume-kun only has two Ojama in his field!" Sho said.

"The first!"

Ojama Black was destroyed.

"The second!"

Ojama Green suffered the same fate.

"And the third attack!"

"If I activate Ojama Delta Brief now, then I won't take a direct attack… But, in exchange, one of the Ojama will definitely be taken out… I can't let that happen!"

Manjoume looked defiantly at Ben-Kei as he approached him.

"Waaaah!" he screamed as the warrior slashed him. (Manjoume's Life Points 1800 - 200)

"You understand now?! What you're using is trash that won't even shield you!"

Manjoume stumbled a little. "Trap, activates! Ojama Delta Brief! It'll Special Summon the Ojama that were destroyed by you this turn!"

"And we're baaaaaaaaaaaaack!" The three Ojama brothers cried in joy. "He even took damage to bring us together! I'm so touched…!"

Manjoume blushed and crumpled his lips.

Houzan frowned. "Three guys wearing one brief… Says a lot about you!"

"The way you talk, it's as if your scabbard is too tight for your sword," Manjoume said.

"Well, it should be!" Houzan smirked. Then he made a vain gesture. "The Academia _was_ right… You really are a perfect fit for Osiris Red! And for bums who use those runts!"

"Did you say—bums?" Manjoume frowned.

Houzan chuckled. "I have heard of Osiris Red… The dorm is all worn-out, the food is worse than dog food, the rooms are cramped, and the dorm's leader is a cat! On top of that, the duelists are all garbage, and as you proved today, with small weapons! Once they got a chance to live at the Blue Dorm, they grabbed it like a plank in the middle of the sea, because they knew they would not have an actual chance, ever!"

Manjoume made a pause. "Sure, Osiris Red is the worst, and the duelists were all garbage, too. But since I'm the only one living there now, in my extraordinarily luxurious Manjoume Room, that makes it the best dorm in all the place! The elite of the elite!" He took in air. "However, not all from the former Osiris Red is as you say… They actually taught me something important… That at the bottom lies the bottom!"

Manjoume shielded himself from the shower of fruit and eggs that suddenly poured from the stands. A loud 'boooooo!' resounded through the stadium.

"Monsieurs, please stop littering—de aru! Or you will be penalized!" Napoleon said.

"However… When you lower your sight to meet them, you can see things you can't from the heights of the elite. My turn. Draw!"

* * *

Turn 6

Houzan: 400 Life Points

Manjoume: 200 Life Points

* * *

Manjoume smiled at his new card. "And this is why I brought the Ojama back together. Spell card, Fusion, activates!"

"Let's go!" Ojama Yellow said.

"The ultimate Ojama combination…" Ojama Black said.

"Excuse us for…"

"Ojama King!" (ATK 0)

"But it has attack zero, doesn't it?" Houzan said.

"Even so, there are things only these guys can do! I activate a Spell Card!"

"Change! Mecha Ojama King!" Manjoume and Ojama King said in unison.

The giant monster changed into a mechanical form. (ATK 0)

"This card sacrifices Ojama King to Special Summon Mecha Ojama King!"

The mechanical monster laughed.

"And Mecha Ojama King's effect activates! Once a turn, it can summon a Ojamachine! Come!"

"Gyaaah!" a mechanical version of Ojama Yellow appeared, spawning Ojamachine Yellow tokens all over Manjoume's field.

"Surekill! Ojamachine Continuous Attack!" Mecha Ojama King said.

"Go!" Manjoume said.

The four Ojamachine Yellow jumped like frogs to Ben-Kei.

"What are you trying to do… The attack in my end is 1600, while they are at zero!"

One of the machines jumped over Ben-Kei's chest, exploding.

"My win!" Houzan said. But…

"My Ojamachine Yellow reduces the damage in battle to zero… And when it's destroyed, it inflicts 300 points of damage to my enemy!"

"Whaaaaat?!" (Houzan's Life Points 400 - 100)

Manjoume smiled sinisterly. "Once you've fallen into Hell, try crawling back out from it! Think you can do it?"

He moved his hand forward. "Go, trash!"

"Finish him off!" Mecha Ojama King screamed.

Ben-Kei blew out, together with the rest of Houzan's Life Points.

* * *

Houzan: 0 Life Points

Manjoume: 200 Life Points

* * *

"How's that? You have absolutely no right to look down on Osiris Reds or trash cards! I am a duelist that follows his own path—this last year hasn't been a waste for me!" He lifted his arm. "I am—"

" _Ichi_!" the whole arena sang with him.

" _Jû_!"

" _Hyaku_!"

" _Sen_!"

"Manjoume Thunder!"

He smiled. Despite all that had happened, he was not alone.

Judai sighed. "Manjoume…" He closed his eyes. "I can't believe he's our enemy now…"

"Judai, we can't…" Asuka said.

"Do we really have to fight? Is this Society of Light worth it?"

"Judai… What if that dimension opens again? Have you forgotten?"

"No, I haven't… I haven't…" Judai sighed and silently left the arena, his friends after him.

Manjoume suddenly lowered his hand. There, in the stands… Was it her?

'Great! I can catch up with—' but suddenly, both his view and path were obstructed. Napoleon and Chronos were in front of him, together with an unknown man. He gave him a really bad vibe.

"Well done, Manjoume-san. I am Takuma Saiou, manager of Pro duelists. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Black eyes squinted. "Aren't you the one that's working on that Society of Light scam thing?"

"What are you talking about? The Society of Light is very dear to my heart, and yes, I help such noble cause in all I can. But my job is to sponsor talented young duelists as yourself. Manjoume-san, with your talent, I can make you a star in the Pro circuit! What do you say?"

He stared at the man, shoulders hunched. Saiou stared back, his countenance calm and collected.

"I refuse!"

"What?!" Napoleon and Chronos exclaimed.

"This is a chance of a lifetime, Manjoume-san. Isn't becoming a star what you aim at?" Saiou asked, still very calm.

"'Becoming a star' has many implications," Manjoume smirked. "And someone has told me you can't be trusted."

"Who might that be?"

"Does 'The Bringer of Spring' ring a bell?"

Saiou's eyes widened hugely for a fraction of a second.

"Aha, look at your face—I got the confirmation I needed. Sorry, but no can do. You're a sham, and I'm not falling for it."

"A sham?" Napoleon asked.

"Manjoume-san looks confused. I am the representative of the great Ed Phoenix, the young genius Pro duelist. You can ask Ed himself if you don't believe me."

"I don't need such roundabout things. The answer is no," Manjoume smirked.

"What are you saying – de aru?!" Napoleon panicked.

Manjoume snorted. "That's all the time I have for you. I'll go back to the Red dorm," he said, turning around and walking away.

"I see."

"Monsieur Saiou, you gotta persuade him!" Napoleon screamed.

"There is no need—I can see that Manjoume-san will take the path he is most fit to in a small time," he smiled, showing his sharp fangs.

"What do you mean?"

"If you'll excuse me, I have pressing matters to attend to," Saiou left.

"How cold – de aru…"

* * *

Later, at Chronos' office…

"That Red dorm is a blight to our proud Academia – de aru! But we can't demolish it until the last student has left! Why is monsieur Manjoume so stubborn!"

'Signor Manjoume…' Chronos thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Obelisk White…

In a mysterious white room, Saiou laid his cards before him. A white-clad boy silently entered his room, and stood behind him.

"So, I finally found you," he said.

"Ed…" Saiou turned to him.

"What happened? You suffered an accident that almost costed you your life, and I heard no word from it until now."

Saiou shook his head. "It was of no relevance. The cards had told me there would be peril, but I would survive it."

Ed bit his lip.

"Were my predictions ever wrong, Ed?"

"No, Saiou, but still—"

"How did you like this Academia?"

"Frankly, I see no reason to stay here. You have always showed me the shortest path to growth, but I can't see why would this visit help me. And I hate losing on purpose!"

"Duel Academia… It is turning out to be a quite interesting place. I suggest you stay a while."

"Like I have time to waste like that!"

Saiou shrugged. "In any case, the cards have spoken about your next opponent," he turned a Tarot card. "Arcana Force VII – The Chariot…"

"…meaning a perfect victory," Ed finished.

"Oh? Has the power to read the destiny been endowed upon you as well, Ed?"

"No, it's just-it's the card you always pick up when predicting my duels."

"Your next opponent will be Kaiser Ryo Marufuji, in the Pro League. He's a graduate from this Academia, with a flawless win record."

Ed smirked. "I will show him, so Judai Yuki will see. He'll pay dearly for what he did to my phone."

He left.

"The Academia has found no opposition to the Light—with the exception of those two. There's always someone opposing us—someone with the power of darkness…" Saiou shuffled the cards, and laid them before him. "But are they a threat? They managed to close the demon portal, after all…" He flipped the cards.

"First, the boy—Manjoume-san, was it? Arcana Force XII—The Hanged Man. This is the card that represents this boy and his destiny. It is upside-down. Stagnation from a rival he wants to surpass yet he's unable to… Let's see the card that helps him." He flipped the nearby card, and startled.

"Arcana Force XIII—Death is in the position of this boy's helpers. Looking at the whole configuration, it is very clear. Manjoume-san is not long for this world. From the other cards, I estimate his death will happen within the next thirty days." His lips turned up, revealing his sharp fangs. "This is quite a relief. I don't even need to look at the girl's configuration. With one of them gone, the other is powerless. Light… The almighty Light will prevail!"

He stood up and walked to the window.

"I see… So, those two could not find a better vessel to manifest on… Few humans could be able to embody such a power. And with the other Darkness child under my very thumb, my victory is nothing but assured."

To be continued.

Zephyr: I would like to point out that Arcana XIII-Death has a totally different meaning in this fic. What Saiou predicted is not about X (the deck-destruction guy, represented by that card, if you remember) in any way.

Yeah… Isn't interesting that a simple one-cameo character has a card, but Asuka and Misawa do not? Heh…

And yeah, I can't get enough of those sword jokes! Honestly, who can, when the original chapter was like this! They even censored the sword in the English dub, I remember!

This site always screws up my covers... Check out this chapter's cover at deviantArt, it's very dramatic: fav. me / d9vf894


	9. Chapter 9: Fragments of Hope

Extra disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics in this chapter.

To TheAgentRed: Oh nooooooooooooooooo! I surely hope the other readers aren't thinking what you are and just skipping the duel thinking it's identical to the original! I ALWAYS, and I mean ALWAYS, put some difference to the canon: last time, it was Judai massacring Ed's phone; in this case, it was the sword jokes and the increased taunting that reached absurd levels (and the littering scene). If so, you're gonna be happy that the next three duels are absolutely original, even though one is a reversal duel that will be totally different from canon.

I believe most 15-years-olds aren't qualified to speak about sexual stuff (most people would say they aren't even supposed to read it, but I'm just too used to kids looking at my NSFW stuff at deviantArt, so...). Let me tell you this: relationships are about feelings, not what they are supposed to be. Things sometimes just-happen. You'll understand in due time. An "innocent" hug leads to a kiss, a kiss leads to- Sure, I could have written a long, complex relationship, but it's not the point of this fic. Judai and Asuka's relationship is fairly "light"-as opposed to Manjoume and Sui's relationship that is full of "dark" drama ever since they met-got the hint?

And now, enjoy your children's card game's fanfic!

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 2: Light vs. Darkness 

Chapter 9: Fragments of Hope

"Gotcha! That was a fun duel!" Judai winked, pointing at the defeated Ra Yellow.

"Ah…" the Ra duelist slowly climbed to his knees. "I see now… Judai Yuki-san, may I join this Society of Light of yours?"

"'Course you can! This is what we get to do—to duel and duel! And on top of that, we save the world from the Darkness!" he smiled, wiping the space between his nose and mouth.

"Yes… I see the Light now…"

"You betcha!"

The Ra Yellow walked away, and Asuka joined Judai.

"Are we done for today?"

"What are you saying? I barely broke a sweat."

"I was thinking… Maybe we could, you know…"

"Huh?"

"Well… If we are a couple, maybe we could go on a date, you know…"

"Oh, right!" Judai smiled. "But isn't that supposed to be on weekend nights and stuff?"

"Not necessarily…"

"Is that so? Okay, I'll take you out for a dueling date tonight."

"Doesn't need to involve duels…" Asuka sighed.

"Why not? You enjoy dueling, don't you?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then it's settled! A dueling date!" Judai lifted a fist.

Asuka sighed again.

* * *

It got fairly cold that night. Manjoume raised the fire on his stove, and then sat in front of his huge plasma TV. The Dueling Channel was on.

If only that stupid Society of Light hadn't stuck its tail—he would be watching the TV surrounded by friends. Sho, Kenzan, Misawa, Judai and Asuka—maybe Asuka's friends, too.

Asuka…

As he thought of her, an unexpected feeling crossed his heart. Something he had never felt for the duelist with dirty blonde hair.

Jealousy.

He was jealous? He was jealous of her?

Why? He always had difficulty sorting out his feelings. If only Fubuki was around…

Speaking of which, where had that guy gone to? He always seemed to appear from nowhere and disappear the same way. Had he joined the Society of Light? He thought it very improbable, for someone who would go by the nick 'Darkness'. Maybe he was one of the people who hadn't gone insane—though it was kind of hard to think of Fubuki that way.

But he probably was insane too. Why was he feeling jealous of Asuka? It should have been Judai who he had to feel jealous of—right? His feeling sometimes had a mind of their own.

He wondered what they were doing now. What was Sui doing now—

Oh! That was it! Why he was jealous of Asuka!

Asuka and him had very little in common—after falling for Sui, he clearly saw that. One of that tiny stuff was both the blond duelist and him were very grown-up. Very mature for their age. Asuka even more so. She was a no-nonsense woman, one you could rely on in a pinch. One to get the work done. Sadly, she paid for those traits by having no imagination at all—zero magic, zero romance, zero sense of humor, zero playfulness. Even her deck showed those traits—straight to the point, frill-free and efficient. She was like the perfect secretary. Looking from the distance, his dream of having a relationship full of romance with her was like a chimeric dream. Simply impossible.

Sui was Asuka's opposite in many, many ways. When they had been together, he could think that magic and reality were one and the same. He remembered that, even if she couldn't see spirits, she had accepted the supernatural phenomena at Halloween night as if it was a normal part of life. Like the world the Bringer of Spring lived in, he could see the flowers, and birds, and sunny gardens when he was with her. She lived in a world of fun, games, dance, legendary and pretty things and sweet food, and he could believe it was true. Easily.

So immature for her age. So—like Judai.

And that's why he was jealous of Asuka. She was having that kind of relationship right now. The kind of relationship he would be having with Sui. Sui would have definitely accepted living a romance with plenty of fantasy, just like he wanted. If only he had made his move earlier…

"Penny for your thoughts?" Ojama Yellow said.

Manjoume sighed. "Why on Earth are you hogging the space in front of the stove? Do spirits feel cold?"

"Oh, but it's so cozy here!" Ojama Yellow said as he snuggled back to place, together with his brothers and Hane Kuriboh.

"But you know, I bet that wasn't what you were thinking," Ojama Green said.

"Yes, ever since that night, you are staring off into space for long, long whiles," said Ojama Black.

"Are you still thinking about Judai _no danna_ and lady Asuka? Or is it the lady at Obelisk Blue?"

Manjoume looked at another side. He had never told his spirits what had happened, but he could certainly not disguise his current lack of visits. Or the fact that the rose and the chocolates he had carried were still at his room. Still, he was sure they knew everything. They were always poking into his life.

He turned to the TV. The –slightly- smiling face of Kaiser appeared on screen.

"Kaiser Ryo, aiming for his ninth victory in a row at the Pro League!" an enthusiastic, generic-looking announcer said.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Kaiser-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" a screenful of fangirls were cheering for him.

'Shit—everyone's out to make me jealous tonight,' he thought, and pushed the off button of his remote. Then he stood up and looked outside the window. 'Why can't I have fangirls like those… I'm the best duelist in Academia! Stupid Kaiser—what does he have that I don't?' He sighed, letting his head drop.

"Twelve…"

Suddenly, he realized. He did have a fangirl, sort of. Sui was always cheering for him. And sending him sweet mails. And cooking for him. And rejoicing at his company.

And he never gave that a second thought.

"Thirteen…"

How much had Sui liked him, he couldn't tell. He was just terrible at those things. But she did like him. For sure.

"Fourteen…"

Manjoume growled. "Can you shut the fuck up?!"

"We're just counting the times you sigh, Aniki! It's fun!" Ojama Yellow said.

"What the—I'm going to kill you!"

"Next time, let's make it a drinking game!" Ojama Black said, before all of them disappeared, except for Hane Kuriboh. It blinked innocently at Manjoume.

The raven haired sighed again—with nobody daring to count it this time—and walked to his PDA.

* * *

 _-From: Manjoume Thunder_

 _Have a nice night and sweet dreams, Sui.-_

* * *

He closed it right after sending the mail. He had been doing the same every night after Halloween, sometimes peppering them with non-trascendental chat about the weather or the Academia. He knew he would not get a reply, but he felt more normal doing so. It brought him memories, sweet memories of a life not so long ago, but that seemed to have been lost since forever.

What wouldn't he give for one more of those mails of hers…

* * *

The next morning, Manjoume slowly walked outside the Manjoume Room. The Osiris Red dorm felt so silent. So empty.

Was he alone? He felt so alone. One by one, all the people in his life had vanished. Judai, Asuka, Sho, Kenzan, the other Osiris—and Sui.

He felt so alone… So alone in the world… He stared around at what felt a vast immensity around him. Slowly, he sat on the floor in front of the dorm. He complained about all the noise in the place—but the opposite felt so sick.

But what could he do? He refused to be a part of the so-called Society of Light. There was something disturbing about it. Maybe it had been the chat of those spirits – or whatever they were - that helped them back at the party. The Society just helped people. Why were they evil? But the words of those spirits sounded truer.

"I'll just wait out and see…" he muttered to himself.

He wanted his friends back—but he didn't have the humbleness to ask them. There had to be another way.

In any case… They had left him alone. Like he had been all his life. So alone… Nobody in his life—again.

He sighed and losed his eyes, drinking in the absolute silence. Time passed as he stayed in that position. After a while, a known figure walked up to him.

"Oh—it's you," the raven haired said.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"…Asu-Ju," Manjoume grimaced at the name. "Why are you here?" he stared at it for a while. "You want some food?"

"Gyaaaaaaaah…" Asu-Ju seemed happy at the idea.

"Your parents are far away. They are not coming back here, I think. Want me to take you to them?"

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaah…" for some reason, Asu-Ju seemed to like Manjoume's company.

"…Come on, I'll get you some of that gourmet food you like," he said, standing up.

* * *

After leaving Asu-Ju well-fed at Osiris Red, Manjoume hurried to Academia. He had seen her watching his duel. Even if she wouldn't come down and greet him, he could probably meet her and talk.

After a while of waiting at the entrance, he finally found her, walking inside in another part of the building. Quite distinguishable from the students, she was probably out to get medicine, as usual.

Manjoume hurried around. He was sure he could catch up with her. After a while of looking around, she finally found her. He ran to her.

"Hey!"

"Oh? Manjoume-san, I was watching your duel. Congratulations," Sheena cutely smiled.

"Oh, thanks," Manjoume scratched his head. "How have you been, Sheena?" not that he actually minded, but hey, he wasn't a brute like Judai. Being polite to your love interest's friends always paid off.

"Nothing to complain about. And you, Manjoume-san?"

"Well, pretty fine after my duel," he wouldn't tell her the truth. At all.

"That's very good," she smiled.

His voice lowered unintentionally. "How's… Sui?"

"She's doing fine too, Manjoume-san. After Halloween, she's even started to do a little gym. She's getting there."

"Oh, um… That's good to hear…" He stared at her, mentally assorting his next words. "Sheena, do you—know why she won't talk to me?"

"Are you serious, Manjoume-san?"

"Yes, I am." Was his fault that big and he was oblivious to it? Well, it wouldn't be the first time.

Sheena shook her head. "You've met Sui enough to tell, right? She barely opens up to anyone. No, I have no idea."

"I see…" Yes, Sheena didn't look offended with him or anything. Whatever the reason, Sui had kept it to herself. "She never said anything about it?"

"No, I even asked her a couple times, but she always changed the topic."

Sure thing… Like almost every nurse, Sheena loved gossip. Must be very frustrating for her, Manjoume thought.

"In any case, I can tell you this much, Manjoume-san. She doesn't hate you."

These words lit a fire in his heart. She didn't hate him? "What… How can you tell?"

"If she hated you, Manjoume-san, what do you think a young maiden would have done with your gifts?"

"Um…" He didn't want to say it. "Dump them, I guess."

"Right. But your gifts are there, on her nightstand. The cat and the pumpkin. She wears the cat make-up every day."

Suddenly, his body's weight seemed to reduce in half. "What… Really?"

"Yes. She even has the black box the cat came in in her wardrobe."

He gulped. Sui didn't hate him? Then why did she act that way? Sheena was as much in the dark as he was.

There was definitely some obscure motive, something he maybe couldn't even start to imagine… But if she didn't hate him, there was a chance… All he had to do was waiting…

Sheena softly laughed. "You look like you just rejuvenated five years, Manjoume-san."

He looked at another side, hugging himself. His cheeks were surely warm. "I have really grown fond of her in these days. Her friendship is very precious to me."

"Is that all? Friendship?"

He could feel his cheeks get hotter, but he didn't cave. Complying to the gossip wishes of a nurse wasn't in him. "No. There's more than just friendship."

"I always knew it," she nodded.

"Yes. She's like a little sister to me. I have bigger brothers, but not a sister. I would have liked to have a sister like her."

He looked at Sheena. Disappointment didn't begin to describe the expression on her face.

"I see… Well, I'm rooting for you, you know. I hope you two make up. I would help you, but…" she sighed.

Yes, he knew. Sui had a crystal wall around her. She never let her guard down. She let others see her, but reaching her was no easy task.

He had begun to do it. Then came that terrible night. And after that, all was gone.

There had to be a way. A way to crack that wall and reach her cold hand behind it and warm it in his—the cold hand of someone who wanted to be like a legendary strategist that outwitted everyone else.

Manjoume sighed. And Zhuge Liang had always won against Cao Cao. He would have to revert history and find a way to win against her, for her sake—and his. Some way… Somehow…

"Thanks, Sheena. Please tell her… Tell her I said hi."

"I will, Manjoume-san. See you later."

"Yeah—bye." He watched as she disappeared behind the Academia entrance.

He attended class, and after it, he was going to walk back to his dorm, when he heard Asuka talking. The atmosphere was busy. He wondered what was happening, so he followed its lead to its location.

"Why won't you duel us?" she asked. Manjoume startled a little. Was this the girl he had dreamed of for months? Her voice was so cold, so—stony.

"I don't know what's with you weirdos, but I want nothing to do with you," an Obelisk Blue guy snorted.

Asuka's eyes narrowed. "You don't care… You don't care that Darkness will come back and engulf us all… You're so irresponsible… Such a worthless trash…"

"What did you say, girl?!" the guy turned to her, but some other Obelisk Whites stopped him, grabbing him by the arms.

"How dare you refuse a duel with our hero!" one of them said.

"Heathen!" said the other.

"What's happening here?!" Manjoume entered the scene in his usual dramatic way.

"You don't need to know. Let's go," she told the other guys, and they left.

Manjoume frowned. Actually, it wasn't the first time he had attempted to speak to his former friends. But it was like talking to a wall. He wasn't sure why, but he just knew, it wasn't normal. It couldn't be normal. But nothing in his life had been normal ever since that night.

Asuka had given him an icy look and left—three times. Judai had invented an excuse—four times. And Sho and Kenzan had given him an excuse like 'I really can't talk to you now' once each.

Just like Sui, they were avoiding him.

Suddenly, his heart sank. Could it be?! Was Sui following the Light?! And that was why she wasn't speaking to him anymore?!

He remained gawking for some seconds. No, Sui couldn't be… No, he was sure she wasn't… Was she? No… She was the other bearer of Darkness. She couldn't…

"Damn those White dorm idiots!" the Obelisk Blue guy from before exclaimed.

"Are you all right?" Manjoume asked, as two other students got close after the drama scene had ended.

"Yes, sure… But I hate them! They are acting like they own the place!" he growled.

"All they do is challenge people around and try to make them join that weirdass new dorm," another of the guys said.

"What's more, they treat the ones who don't like shit!"

"They are bullies, that's what they are," the other guy said.

"Can't you do anything, Manjoume Thunder? A duelist like you may make them shut their trap."

The raven haired narrowed his eyes. These bastards—They only used his honorific when they wanted a favor. They were just as despicable as whoever was behind this Society of Light.

He shrugged, nonchalantly. "If they want to duel me, I'll take them on. But they haven't targeted me."

"You don't mind this?"

"It's not like I can do so much…" he sighed. Only he knew how true this was.

With not much more to speak about, he resumed his trip to the Red dorm. As usual, it was very quiet. It somehow seemed to grow more silent with each passing day.

He spent the evening studying, and went to bed early.

* * *

 _He wasn't sure where he was. The only thing he could see were golden and brown lights, shining softly in front of him, like curtains. But the atmosphere was warm, welcoming—even sweet._

 _Also sweet was the music that played in the background. Like the kind that would invite the party guests to a slow, sensual dance._

 _Through the lights, something even sweeter appeared. Sui's face was softly illuminated by the lights, giving her skin a lovely pale golden tone. He couldn't see her clearly, but he could tell she was smiling slightly at him._

" _Are you going to dance this time?" she asked._

" _Yes," he replied. It was the only possible answer._

 _They walked closely to each other. He took her left hand in his right one, and rested his hand delicately on her back. Despite the contact, his sense of touch was null. The only thing he felt was warmth, the most agreeable warmth he could imagine._

 _Sui looked at him for an instant, and then cuddled closer, resting her chin on his shoulder, as they slowly began to dance to the song._

 _Close your eyes, sweet baby, now don't you cry_

 _Everybody gets their heart broke, sweet baby, sometime_

 _So she left you for another fool, yes, a fool_

 _For loving her from the start_

 _Ask yourself, what's more important_

 _Her or the broken pieces of your heart, sweet baby_

 _Stand tall, sweet baby, don't you fall_

 _You ain't the only one gettin' beat down_

 _Happens to us all_

 _Sui slowly lifted her head at this point, and looked at his eyes. Her lips softly curved up. Manjoume didn't reciprocate, sizing her up. There was an unspoken question floating in the air. But apparently, she was as unable to ask as he was unable to answer it._

 _She rested her forehead on his shoulder, as they continued to dance._

 _Sweet baby, hold your tears back now_

 _Better days gonna come your way soon_

 _Oh yeah, sweet baby…_

 _Someway,_

 _Somehow…_

* * *

He awoke slowly, though he didn't want to. He felt so cocooned in a gentle feeling, after such a dream… He wouldn't have wanted to wake up, ever…

This had been such a different dream from the others… So hazy, just like a dream had to be… He was nothing supernatural in it, just plain old Jun Manjoume himself. But he felt so cozy… He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so at ease. So protected.

And after all his research, he could easily tell what this dream meant. Sui had accepted him in that dream. It was the same feeling he got when the nurse said she didn't hate him. Nothing more than a remembrance from the day's feelings. But, it felt so good.

More than talking to him, the song spoke his own feelings. He remembered that Prince song. Not to mention, Sui had mentioned liking him one time when they were speaking of music. He wondered if Sui had felt that way towards him—or if she still did. After all, everyone and their dog knew he had been after Asuka. Sui had never mentioned the topic, but the possibility her thoughts resembled the lyrics' words was actually very high. And if this was the case, she never got to know she had the best location in his heart now. No wonder this dream was like this. Maybe, who knew—Sui actually felt like this, even as of now.

Was he ever going to be with her like that?

He went back to sleep. It was a very peaceful sleep this time, just like when Sui and him were friends.

Never could he imagine what Saiou had seen in the cards about his death was going to become reality in a couple days.

To be continued.

Zephyr: Like the cover for this chapter? Here's the deviantArt link to the full version: fav . me / d9weee9 A nice relaxed chapter before things start getting very lively next time. Stay tuned for chapter 10: Sleeping Dragon, where we will have something we never did at the series: a triangle duel, like the one Judai, Ed and Mizuchi had—but featuring all-girls participants! (Yes, I am trying to make the girls carry some weight in this fic—unlike the original series. Ohhhh, when will we see a competent female duelist in canon? We were so close with Aki…) Anyway, review!


	10. Chapter 10: Sleeping Dragon

To The Agent Red: Thank you very much for the review, as usual! I'm glad that making Judai as an ally of the Light is finally starting to make sense. You're lucky, because we'll have plenty of Asuka dueling with her new White deck in the very near future (just not this chapter).

And now, to everyone: enjoy your children's card game fanfic! We're going for an all-girls triangle duel this time. I'm sure it will bring memories to some of you duelists XD Enjoy!

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 2: Light vs. Darkness 

Chapter 10: Sleeping Dragon

Some hours earlier…

After her morning trip to fetch medicine for Sui, Sheena returned to her room. She had talked the truth about Sui to Manjoume, just not the whole truth. If Sui refused to relate to him anymore, then he was an unconcerned party. He would not need to know.

"Sui-chan, I'm back," she said, as she entered the room.

"Hey," she said, sitting in front of the computer.

"I met Manjoume-san on the way back. He told me to say hi," she said, approaching her.

"…" her look was unmoving from the screen.

"Don't you want to know what he said?"

"…" Sui's eyes were fixed on the screen, her fingers moving nimbly from her joypad to the keyboard and back.

"I think Manjoume-san really cares about you."

"Sheena," she said with a sigh, "can't you tell I'm busy?"

"You don't want to know about him?"

"If I did, I would still be talking to him."

"I don't know why you dumped him like that. He's such a good guy."

"Can you please let me be?" she said, her hands quickly pressing buttons and keys. "I'm busy."

Sure, Sheena knew. All Sui had been doing besides of sleeping and eating since the Halloween night was the same as she was doing now. What looked like a game, one she didn't understand. That game had lots of statistics, and it sometimes switched to screens with landscapes and bars with numbers. She sometimes caught a glimpse of those bars blinking in what seemed like a fire animation. Quiet melodies spread through the room, all with a Chinese air, that sometimes jazzed up and turned exciting. She could tell the game was old school, and wondered why it caught the girl's attention so much. But she wouldn't share a detail.

Another rather worrying change had occurred on her. Her bright pajamas were now collecting dust. She had worn black, and nothing more than black, ever since that day. Sheena sure hoped it was just a phase, and that Sui would eventually come back the way she was. That night had been very stressful for everyone. If this was what she needed to cope with stress, so be it. If the symptoms persisted, she would see to her meeting a psychologist.

"Sheena…" Sui softly said.

"Hm?" Oh, this was good. It was the first time she had addressed her since then.

Sui waited as the computer turned off. Then, she turned to her. "I know what you're thinking. That I'm kinda funny on the head or whatever."

"Oh, no, Sui-chan. It's just that, I think you must be stressed because of that night."

"It's the opposite. That person you saw until then wasn't me. This is the way I actually am. I acted differently back then because of the circumstances. I didn't like to look at my sickly face, so I wore bright colors to lighten me up. And this is the way I would spend my days, waging war in my own little world. I didn't have energy to do it for a while. Now everything's back to normal. You can ask anyone who knew me from before." She walked to her balcony. "Gonna go sunbath now."

'Somehow, I don't think you're speaking the truth,' Sheena thought. 'Changing so much overnight? I wonder which is the true Sui… But in any case, what you did to Manjoume-san was just too cold… You owe your life to him, remember?'

That moment, there was a knock at the door. Sheena went open it.

"Ayukawa-sensei! Nice to see you here. What is the matter?"

The nurse Emi smiled. "Good news."

* * *

The next day…

Another evening more came to the Red Dorm. Once again in total solitude, Manjoume quickly finished studying the lesson for the day—unlike his much slower classmates, he needed very little time to study such a trifling lesson.

And now, there he was. A lot of time to kill and nothing to do. Maybe play some videogame? Well, he couldn't think of one he wanted. Maybe do some housekeeping? Nah, didn't need to, he had people to do it for him. Maybe read a book? He didn't have anyone with an interest on right now. Maybe he could browse the Internet.

He turned on the PDA. His starting menu, which, to his dismal, was unchangeable, showed a Duel Academia chat for use for the students alone. He'd avoided that place like the plague—all there was was people complaining about the stupidest things. Not to mention that he actually had a personal grudge against the regular users because of past experiences. But he gave it a try anyway; it wasn't like he had anything else to do. He would never admit it, but he was starting to feel the solitude.

'I hate Chronos!', 'I hate the cafeteria food', 'I hate the island weather', 'I hate the girls' hard to get attitude', 'I hate the uniform' and 'I hate the people reading yaoi in class' were the top posts.

"Nothing has changed since the last time I visited…" he mused. And then there was another post, dated the day before. The title was "About the White Dorm."

He opened this one.

 _-It's the same whatever falls upon us from now, whether they are Egyptian plagues, the fury of the elements, fires, floods, typhoons, hurricanes, the YK2, the Third World War… If after all we've been through we can still go on, nothing will stop us. We have non-Whites for a good while. And it's because we seem to be the Academia's 'Full Monty' to them. We like to suffer and have a bad time, be stoned from every angle, being calumniated and perjured, we like to give a bad impression without meaning to, and above all, we like the emotion, the surprises, the vertigo—namely, the strong sensations. So, I would like to speak about these people who are treating us, non-Whites, as freaks._

 _Saiou is like a cheap Dracula imitation. Asuka is the owner of a Klingon pet, quite originally named 'Asu-Ju'. Judai does whatever all the day and spends his time loitering at the Academia's roof. The little Marufuji wears glasses that are a third of the size of his eyes—to what purpose, I could not imagine. Misawa compulsively writes meaningless equations on the walls, ceilings and even on his food. They keep a dinosaur in the place, too. As for the rest of them, when they are not articulating unintelligible sounds wielding an axe and running through the halls, they skillfully smear walls and computers with spicy sauce. Even though their part of the building looks like a Yoko Ono art piece she made in a bad day._

 _But chill out, nothing happens. Everything's under control. Non-Whites are here to stay. Let this stand as a challenge to the gods and elements that supposedly favor you: you won't get us—even if you end up ruining us._

 _Z.L._

Some people cheered for the writer, others were peeved. There was even a post from Chronos that said 'If you have time to write this, I'll give you double homework from now on!'.

"Wow… What a trip…" Manjoume said, and then looked at the writer—Z.L. …

"Wait!" he said. Z.L.—didn't stand for Zhuge Liang?! Was Sui who wrote this?!

He re-read the letter, and after that, he stared at the screen for a long while.

'Sui… Are you fighting this war on your own…?' he thought. Wait—did this mean… Yes, the month Ayukawa-sensei had given her was about over. She was attending class again, it seemed.

He sighed in relief, and turned off his PDA. Then, he walked to the window, staring into the darkness outside.

"You won't escape anymore, Sui. Now's the time to face me again. You're going to explain yourself to me, whether you like it or not…"

* * *

Manjoume walked around the Academia with his usual dignified pace. Sui was on the junior classes—like that Kenzan guy. He had subtly followed him around. It was just a matter of time before he bumped into the young girl.

But no such luck. He wondered if he had missed her, or she was not actually up and about yet—after all, that Z.L. could be anyone. But that zesty way of writing was actually one of Sui's trademarks. He couldn't picture a better fit for that letter out of anyone he knew. Judai was too short on thesaurus, Sho was too shy, Kenzan too direct, Asuka not flamboyant… Wait, flamboyant? Maybe it was Fubuki? But Z.L. didn't feel like something he'd use as a nick…

Dejected, he returned to his own class. He'd try again at lunchtime. If she was there—

Some obnoxious laughter snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Aha, so after—what? A month?"

"You want to challenge Asuka-sama again?"

What?! Manjoume's attention perked up. He quickly hid himself and peered at the people talking through a window.

Junko and Momoe were in front of Sui, who was turning her back at him.

"What did you do during that time? Cowered in a corner, trembling?"

Manjoume could see the tension rising in Sui's body, but she said nothing.

"Just go away, you loser! Asuka-sama can't be bothered by a filthy heathen like you! And we can't be seen with someone like you. We will become un-glamorous just by being near."

"…" Sui said nothing.

"Ooh, what's that glare for?! Are you trying to scare us, loser dog?!" they laughed. However, their laughs and expressions looked forced. Sui had indeed scared them somehow.

Manjoume watched as Sui painfully clenched her fists, nails digging in her flesh. He was about to jump out of his hideout, when Sui spoke.

"A loser? Well, it seems to me that your dear Asuka-sama is scared to face this loser!"

"Don't get the wrong idea—Asuka-sama is too busy with her commitments to be dueling anytime!"

"Very well. Please go tell her I'll duel her this very afternoon at the Duel Arena. If she doesn't come, I'll become the new Obelisk Blue Queen by default!"

"Are you, like, dumb? Asuka-sama is not an Obelisk Blue anymore. You can have that title, if you want!" they laughed.

"Okay then, change that to the top lady duelist in the whole Academia. I'll be waiting. If she's not there by that time, I'll announce to everyone that I am the top duelist by default."

"Oooh, cocky, aren't you?" Momoe said, as Sui turned and left. Manjoume hid further to avoid being seen by her.

"What a piece of crap!" Junko said.

"Who does she think she is?!" Momoe said. "Defying our Asuka-sama like this… She's just jealous because she's ugly! Men look at Asuka-sama, not at her!"

Manjoume narrowed eyes.

"I guess we should be telling Asuka-sama… Or else, she'll know when she posts a challenge…"

"Oh, I hate her so much! Sui! What a stupid name, don't you think?!"

Manjoume decided it was time to make his dignified entrance. He walked nonchalantly by. The girls stopped talking automatically. Then he kept walking around. The floor was round, so maybe he could intercept Sui at some point.

A sudden, sharp noise caught his attention. Following it, he found it came from the ladies' bath. Half-covering behind the slightly open door, he peered inside. Sui was there, face red. Tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Again… Once again… It's a curse… Everywhere I go, I'm bullied… No matter what I do… No matter! I was bullied when I was weak, and I'm bullied when I look strong! But they will pay—they will pay dearly! All of them!" she hit the lavatory with such strength that Manjoume thought it would fall.

She opened the tap and washed her face with the cold water. "A loser dog, eh… Very well, this loser dog can bite!"

Manjoume left before she could see him. Loser or not, Sui was really scary when angry.

At lunchtime, he received a PDA alert.

 _To all students,_

 _A Duel to determine the top lady duelist will be held after class._

 _Asuka (from the White dorm) versus Sui (from the Blue dorm)._

 _If no more planes crash in the island, today we'll know who the real Queen is!_

"This again?" one of the students nearby Manjoume said.

"Oh, that's right. That duel was interrupted because of the plane crash."

* * *

As soon as class finished, Manjoume rushed to the Duel Arena. Maybe he could catch up with Sui before the duel started.

But she was already up there, at the Arena. So like the first time he had seen her, but so different. The same defiant look, the same assertive pose—but she was so much better. Now she looked like a person, not like a walking corpse. She was still a little too thin, but she could qualify as quite healthy-looking now. Her hair was still poor, there was no way around that trace of her disease—but the rest of her had fixed up nicely. In health, Sui was very beautiful—not quite as how she looked in his dream or when they closed the demon portal—that was otherworldly, impossibly beautiful—but undoubtedly able to duke it out with the best of them.

"And I had a part on taking her back to health—why? Why won't she talk to me?" Manjoume mused.

"Was that the girl from last time?" some guy at his side said.

"Was that her? I don't remember her looking like this," another said.

"Mmm, she's quite pretty… And she's dueling Asuka, right? The duel of the beauties."

"Too bad…" a third guy said.

"What?"

"That it is a duel… I hope next time they make it a swimsuit contest."

What? Manjoume felt his cheeks raise temperature.

"But you know, they might cheat that way, what with push-up bras and fillers… They really shouldn't wear anything at all, for us to judge."

Manjoume blinked, his brain stopped working for a second before he regained himself.

"Or, maybe they can wear it, but we'd have to do some quality check, you know, with our hands," the guy made a meaningful gesture.

Suddenly, a spurt of blood came violently from Manjoume's nose. 'Shit… It's not like I can lose much blood now…' he thought, quickly wiping it.

The three laughed. Manjoume "accidentally" kicked one of them in the shin.

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry," Manjoume smirked.

"Hey, it's Manjoume."

"Manjoume-sanda."

"Don't worry, we are not going after Asuka."

"Though you can't go after her now, right?" one chuckled.

"But man, that other girl… What was her name again?"

"Sui, says here."

"I wonder if she has a boyfriend."

"I heard she does," Manjoume said.

"She does?"

"Yeah, she's dating him from the day she entered Academia."

Faces of dejection.

"Who is he?"

"Someone from second year, I heard," Manjoume smirked.

"There are some lucky bastards here…"

"Oh, don't worry. There's plenty of fish in the sea," he said, with a King of Chill smile. He was always so good at lying. Not willing to participate in the very mature conversation anymore, he took out his PDA and a couple of earphones. He had bought Prince's 'Love Symbol' album a while earlier, and he thought he would check it out. He pointed to the 'Sweet Baby' song, but his finger slipped a little, and it started playing next song, 'The Continental' instead.

 _Alright cut, fade to black_

 _Now bring it up and let me kick the facts_

 _And I'm gonna do you like you wanna_

 _I'm gonna do you like you wanna_

 _I'm gonna do you like you wanna be done_

He crumpled his lips, turning off the PDA. He was sure his whole face was red. If this kind of things kept popping up, he would need a trip to the restroom soon. And he sure as hell didn't want to miss this duel. Shyly, he peeked up at the Arena again.

Meanwhile, two figures stepped over the arena.

"What are you doing here, Asuka goldfish's poop?" Sui said, an eyebrow raised.

"We are here in her place, loser dog," Momoe said.

"Asuka-sama said she won't duel you another time. First you have to beat us," said Junko.

Sui snorted. "Everyone, did you hear that?" she said with a thundering voice.

"Boy, can she scream…" Manjoume said.

"Asuka is too afraid to face me again because she knows she will lose, so she's sending her lackies in her stead. You all remember how I was winning the duel when the plane crashed and it had to be postponed. Asuka has forfeited her title of Queen!"

"What?!" everyone said.

"Th-that's not true!" Momoe said. "If-if you're so confident, then duel us!"

"I will do that. But there will be no follow-up duel with Asuka. You're her stand-ins. When you lose, the Queen title will be mine!" She turned to the audience. "Fair enough?!"

The public was stunned into silence.

Sui pointed at them. "I am the new Queen. I will duel both of you at the same time. But I won't just win." She narrowed her eyes. "I am going to destroy you. To tear you to pieces."

"She's as scary as she is pretty… Her boyfriend can have her…" one of the guys at the Thunder's side said.

"That may be… But just imagine how she must be in bed!" another smiled wistfully.

Manjoume looked at him out of the corner of the eye. Unadvertedly to him, he blushed.

"To show you I am the Queen, you'll have 4000 Life Points each, while I'll have only 4000. Both of you! Come at me!" Sui said, readying her Duel Disk.

"We will teach you your place!" Junko and Momoe said.

"Duel!"

 _DUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUEL_

Duel Start!

 _DUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUEL_

Turn 1

Junko & Momoe: 8000 Life Points

Sui: 4000 Life Points

Sui's turn

"My turn! Draw!" Sui smirked.

'Boy, her cheeks become a very nice pink when she's fired up… Kind of like the Dark Magician's Girl's… She could be very cute if she wasn't so aggressive…' Manjoume thought. 'She was very cute when she was sick… Why? Was that an act? Or was that a face of her she only showed me?'

"The time has come," Sui smirked.

"What? She drew something good?"

"I pay 2000 Life Points."

"Uh?!" the audience gawked as her Life Points dropped dramatically. (Sui's Life Points: 4000- 2000)

"Let me spell the end of the world for you," Sui made an inviting gesture. "I activate Final Countdown! In 20 turns, I win the duel!"

"Hah!" Junko said. "You think you will last 20 turns?!"

Sui just smirked. "I set four cards. Then, I activate Card Destruction. You discard all your hand and draw as many cards as you discarded. Five of your cards will go uselessly to the cemetery. My hand is empty, so I don't discard or draw."

Junko discarded her hand. Momoe did the same, with a mien.

"Turn end." An ominous purple flame lit over their heads. "Turns remaining: nineteen."

Turn 2

Junko & Momoe: 8000 Life Points – Cards remaining: Junko=30 Momoe=30

Sui: 2000 Life Points – Cards remaining: 34

Final Countdown: 19 turns left

Junko's turn

"My turn! Draw!" Junko said.

"That's a quite perilous strategy… Can she pull it off?" a guy asked.

'She can,' Manjoume thought.

"Reverse card, open! Secret Barrel! You receive 200 points of damage for each card on your hand and field! Eleven cards in total!"

"Wah!" (Junko & Momoe Life Points: 8000- 5800)

"She uses that trick often, I see…" Manjoume mused.

"Next, I activate another Secret Barrel!"

"Waaaaaaaaah!" (Junko & Momoe Life Points: 5800 -3600)

"Amazing… If they had had only 4000 Life points, they would already be defeated!" a guy said.

"D-damn…"

"She only has 2000 Life Points. You can do it, Junko!" Momoe said.

"I summon Sonic Duck in Attack Position (ATK 1700)."

"Reverse card, open! Gravekeeper's Servant! You need to discard the top card from your deck every time you attack!"

"Oh, I almost had a scare. Who cares about that spell," Junko said. Sui smirked. "Go, Sonic Duck!" A card was discarded to attack.

"Trap card, open! Negate Attack!"

"I set two cards face down, and end my turn." 'Gravity Bind is not going to do anything here… I'll have to wait and see.'

"My turn. Draw!"

Turn 3

Junko & Momoe: 3600 Life Points – Cards remaining: Junko=28 Momoe=30

Sui: 2000 Life Points – Cards remaining: 34

Final Countdown: 18 turns left

Sui's turn

"I activate Pot of Greed, and draw two cards. Then I set them. Turn end."

"Is that girl ever going to summon a monster?" a random guy said.

'"No Presence"…' Manjoume thought.

"It's my turn! I draw!"

Turn 4

Junko & Momoe: 3600 Life Points – Cards remaining: Junko=28 Momoe=30

Sui: 2000 Life Points – Cards remaining: 31

Final Countdown: 17 turns left

Momoe's turn

'She's not summoning any monsters—why? I think she didn't summon any back then, either… If I could draw Dark Snake Syndrome would be good, but one already went to my cemetery… Any of my monster-destroying traps are useless, too… Damn…'

"I summon Des Wombat in Attack Mode (ATK 1600). With this, we don't receive any Effect Damage!"

"Well done," Sui smirked.

"Attack!" A card was lost from Momoe's deck.

Sui shrugged. "I activate Negate Attack!"

"Argh! I set a card. Turn end."

"My turn. Draw!"

Turn 5

Junko & Momoe: 3600 Life Points – Cards remaining: Junko=28 Momoe=28

Sui: 2000 Life Points – Cards remaining: 31

Final Countdown: 16 turns left

Sui's turn

"I activate Nightmare Steelcage! For two turns, no player can attack!"

"Argh! Aren't you going to summon a monster?!" Junko said.

Sui smiled. "Turn end."

"My turn! Draw."

Turn 6

Junko & Momoe: 3600 Life Points – Cards remaining: Junko=28 Momoe=28

Sui: 2000 Life Points – Cards remaining: 30

Final Countdown: 15 turns left

Junko's turn

'She's so close to losing! If only I could land a hit, she'll be done!' "I summon Gyaku-gire Panda in Attack mode! (ATK 800)" 'But since she has no monsters, it doesn't increase attack…' "Turn end."

"My turn. Draw!"

Turn 7

Junko & Momoe: 3600 Life Points – Cards remaining: Junko=27 Momoe=28

Sui: 2000 Life Points – Cards remaining: 30

Final Countdown: 14 turns left

Sui's turn

"Turn end."

'Sui… So, you're fighting alone again… Not that I think you can't, but why?' Manjoume thought. 'Why did you choose this path?'

"My turn. I draw!"

Turn 8

Junko & Momoe: 3600 Life Points – Cards remaining: Junko=27 Momoe=28

Sui: 2000 Life Points – Cards remaining: 29

Final Countdown: 13 turns left

Momoe's turn

"I summon Nimble Momonga in Attack Mode (ATK 1000)." 'Since it doesn't look like she's going to summon a monster or destroy ours… But then, Momonga's effect won't activate either…' "Turn end. With this, Nightmare's Steelcage's effect is gone!"

"My turn. Draw!"

Turn 9

Junko & Momoe: 3600 Life Points – Cards remaining: Junko=27 Momoe=27

Sui: 2000 Life Points – Cards remaining: 29

Final Countdown: 12 turns left

Sui's turn

"I activate Swords of Revealing Light. You can't attack for three turns."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" Junko and Momoe screamed.

"Turn end."

"My turn, draw!"

Turn 10

Junko & Momoe: 3600 Life Points – Cards remaining: Junko=27 Momoe=27

Sui: 2000 Life Points – Cards remaining: 28

Final Countdown: 11 turns left

Junko's turn

"Urgh… Turn end…"

'Sui is not only delaying them… By giving them a time frame, she's putting a lot of psychological pressure on them. She's not only attacking their game: she's attacking their minds. She's a duelist to be feared,' Manjoume thought.

"My turn. Draw!" in Sui's face was a small self-satisfied smile.

Turn 11

Junko & Momoe: 3600 Life Points – Cards remaining: Junko=26 Momoe=27

Sui: 2000 Life Points – Cards remaining: 28

Final Countdown: 10 turns left

Sui's turn

"I can only activate this trap during my turn: Hidden Book of Spell. I can return two Spells from my graveyard to my hand." She retrieved two cards. "Final Countdown and Card Destruction. Turn end."

"Why would you want to get Final Countdown again?!" Momoe asked. Sui just smiled. "My turn. Draw!"

Turn 12

Junko & Momoe: 3600 Life Points – Cards remaining: Junko=26 Momoe=27

Sui: 2000 Life Points – Cards remaining: 27

Final Countdown: 9 turns left

Momoe's turn

"I-I summon Sonic Shooter in Attack Mode (ATK 1300). Turn end."

"Their field is full of monsters now…" Manjoume mused.

"My turn. Draw!"

Turn 13

Junko & Momoe: 3600 Life Points – Cards remaining: Junko=26 Momoe=26

Sui: 2000 Life Points – Cards remaining: 27

Final Countdown: 8 turns left

Sui's turn

"I set two cards. Turn end."

"I really don't know why she picked Final Countdown again from the cemetery. She coulda picked Nightmare Steelcage again, donchu think?" a random guy said at Manjoume's side.

'So many idiots here… I wonder if Junko and Momoe have realized what that move was for… But, most likely, they haven't,' Manjoume thought.

"My turn. Draw!"

Turn 14

Junko & Momoe: 3600 Life Points – Cards remaining: Junko=26 Momoe=26

Sui: 2000 Life Points – Cards remaining: 26

Final Countdown: 7 turns left

Junko's turn

"Turn end. And with this, the spell vanishes! Momoe will finish you off next turn."

Sui shrugged. "My turn. Draw."

Turn 15

Junko & Momoe: 3600 Life Points – Cards remaining: Junko=25 Momoe=26

Sui: 2000 Life Points – Cards remaining: 26

Final Countdown: 6 turns left

Sui's turn

"I activate Nightmare's Steelcage. Nobody can attack for two turns."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" Junko and Momoe said. The public became wild.

"You coward!" Junko said.

"Hmm, do I hear some loser dog barking? Nah… By the way, you only have three turns left before the end of the world arrives…" Sui nonchalantly said.

"You… You…!" Momoe said, trembling.

"Turn end."

"It's my turn! I draw!"

Turn 16

Junko & Momoe: 3600 Life Points – Cards remaining: Junko=25 Momoe=26

Sui: 2000 Life Points – Cards remaining: 25

Final Countdown: 5 turns left

Momoe's turn

'Oh good,' Momoe thought. 'Finally, a counterattack chance!' "I set a card face down. Turn end."

"My turn. Draw!"

Turn 17

Junko & Momoe: 3600 Life Points – Cards remaining: Junko=25 Momoe=25

Sui: 2000 Life Points – Cards remaining: 25

Final Countdown: 4 turns left

Sui's turn

"Turn end."

"They are so close… Anything can happen now…" another random guy close to Manjoume said, biting his nails.

'Heh. Sui is an interesting duelist. But her tactics would fall like leaves before the Thunder!' Manjoume smirked to himself.

"My turn! Draw."

Turn 18

Junko & Momoe: 3600 Life Points – Cards remaining: Junko=25 Momoe=25

Sui: 2000 Life Points – Cards remaining: 24

Final Countdown: 3 turns left

Junko's turn

"Let me remind you, this is your last turn," Sui softly said.

"No," Junko lifted her head triumphally. "This is YOUR last turn! Trap card, open! Dust Tornado! Say goodbye to the Nightmare Steelcage!"

"Oh nooooooo!" Sui's eyes widened as the spell disappeared.

"Sonic Duck, attack her!"

"Sui!" Manjoume screamed.

To be continued!

* * *

Sui: Today's strongest card is…

*Final Countdown*!

It's a Spell Card! By paying 2000 Life Points, after twenty turns, you automatically win the duel! How cool is that?!

* * *

Zephyr: Yes! This is the first of a string of four chapters which happen to be my favorite ones. Like the cover? It's actually much bigger than this, and has Junko and Momoe too. You can download it here: fav. me / d9x6fxd

Not very much is shown of Junko and Momoe's deck in the series, so I went with that crappy stall/burn combo they had in World Championship 2008—and heh, Sui is giving them some of their own medicine. I wonder how they like it…

*sighs and shrugs* Don't these girls behave like Captain Tsubasa characters? For the ones who don't know Captain Tsubasa, most matches go like this:

A: Heh, are you B? I have heard of your recent victory against C, but it was a fluke! You suck major ass, and I'll prove it to you next match!

B: Bring it! We won't lose to the likes of you!

What will happen next?! Stay tuned for chapter 11—the end of this match, more dueling, and—revelation time. What revelation? The one you wanted to know.


	11. Chapter 11: Heart of Crystal and Fire

Zephyr: First off, thanks for the new faves and follows.

I can't believe I'm doing this… This chapter is dedicated to the memory of my most favorite musician ever—since part of the story was inspired by his music (the bit I posted and more to come, too). Even if he's no longer among us, his brilliance will keep inspiring all of us his fans forever.

Dedicated to Prince Roger Nelson, my muse and favorite singer of all life. May your music better the days of this world forever!

*a minute of silence*

On with the chapter.

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 2: Light vs. Darkness 

Chapter 11: Crystal and Fire Heart

Last time, on Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 2: Light versus Darkness: The duel to determine who's the best female duelist at Academia is finally underway. Sui's stall snare has lasted for seventeen turns. With only three turns left before Final Countdown is completed, Junko and Momoe seem to have found a way to counterattack…

* * *

Turn 18

Junko & Momoe: 3600 Life Points – Cards remaining: Junko=25 Momoe=25

Sui: 2000 Life Points – Cards remaining: 24

Final Countdown: 3 turns left

Junko's turn

* * *

"Let me remind you, this is your last turn," Sui softly said.

"No," Junko lifted her head triumphally. "This is YOUR last turn! Trap card, open! Dust Tornado! Say goodbye to the Nightmare Steelcage!"

"Oh nooooooo!" Sui's eyes widened as the spell disappeared.

"Sonic Duck, attack her!"

"Sui!" Manjoume screamed.

"Trap card, open!" Waboku was revealed.

"Arrrrrrrrgh!"

"Heh," Sui said. "Sorry to shatter your hopes like this… not!"

Junko was gaping at her.

"Turn end, then?"

"T-turn end…"

"My turn. Draw!"

* * *

Turn 19

Junko & Momoe: 3600 Life Points – Cards remaining: Junko=23 Momoe=25

Sui: 2000 Life Points – Cards remaining: 24

Final Countdown: 2 turns left

Sui's turn

* * *

"Shit… It's the first time I've seen Final Countdown performed," a random guy said at Manjoume's side. "It sure is impressive. It's making me nervous, and I'm not even dueling!"

Manjoume looked up. "No kidding." The air over the duelists had turned black, and eighteen eerie flames were suspended over them. He could feel some kind of excitement, that seemed to be contagious to most people in the Arena. If Final Countdown was completed, the effect was going to be something to remember.

"I activate a spell: Card Destruction. All of us discard our whole hand and draw as many cards as we discarded. My hand is four cards now, so I draw four."

"Hmmm!" Junko and Momoe's hands were stacked. Momoe frowned. Maybe Sui had actually given her the chance she hadn't with her current hand…

'With such a strange deck, half of mine is useless! And it seems impossible to land an attack on her…'

"I activate Dark World Dealings! We draw one card, and then discard one card. Now, I activate Hand Collapse. We discard two cards, and then draw two cards."

"Th-this is…"

"I set two cards. Turn end."

* * *

Turn 20

Junko & Momoe: 3600 Life Points – Cards remaining: Junko=14 Momoe=18

Sui: 2000 Life Points – Cards remaining: 16

Last Turn before the End of the World

Momoe's turn

* * *

"Your last chance to be saved," Sui softly smiled. "Look, there's no monster in my field, no anything to defend me. Strike me down!"

"Uh… Urg…" Momoe looked indecisive. Sure, but those three face-downs… 'If I don't attack, I'll lose for sure.' "Go, Sonic Duck!"

"Can't believe it… Trap card, open!" the duck was stopped with another Waboku.

"Uh…"

"Do you say it or do I? Turn end?"

Momoe let her head hang. "T-turn…"

Sui looked up. The ominous formation of purple flames that had been gathering was finally complete. The Arena trembled, as a devilish face appeared on it, swallowing Junko and Momoe. The ground of dueling disappeared under the crumbling end of the world.

 _DUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUEL_

Junko & Momoe: 3600 Life Points – Cards remaining: Junko=14 Momoe=17

Sui: 2000 Life Points – Cards remaining: 16

Final Countdown Successful

 _DUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUEL_

The public roared.

"Ohohoho!" a voice was suddenly heard. Napoleon appeared on screen over the Duel Arena. "Looks like a new Queen has been born. It seems like the future is in the hands of this year's freshmen now."

"I am sorry," Sui said.

"No, no—what? What do you mean?"

"I can't call myself a queen when I haven't been able to fully destroy these two."

"What are you saying? You won fair and square!"

"No. My intention was not to win, but to utterly destroy them. And by that, I mean win by Final Countdown, wipe out their Life Points and obliterate their deck, all together. Maybe I wouldn't have been able to pull it off with the so-called former Obelisk Blue Queen, but I should have been able with these two. I only reached Final Countdown and wiped their Life Points."

"That's a bit of overdoing it, Sui…" Manjoume nervously smiled.

"Wh-what?! That's unfair!" Momoe said. "You didn't wipe our Life Points!"

Sui took out one of the set cards in her disk, and showed it. "I had another Secret Barrel set up. With so many cards, I could have."

"But—we had Des Wombat! We wouldn't have received damage!" Junko said.

"I know." Sui turned one of the other set cards.

"Skill Drain? By paying 1000 Life Points, it negates the effects of all Effect Monsters in the field."

Sui smiled.

"In any case, it's amazing for a freshman to defeat two second years together –de aru!"

"Well… I can't measure up to the standards I have yet, but… Okay, as Asuka has refused to duel me, I guess I am the Queen by default then."

"Very well. Everybody, you should follow this young duelist's example and do your very best – de aru!"

The public applauded. Sui bowed, lightly smiling.

"Mmmm… Yeah! Wahooooooooo!" she jumped around the Arena.

'Man, is she a female Judai…?' Manjoume thought, grimacing. But he felt a little sad. If she hadn't left him—he would be partying with her up there.

* * *

Asuka frowned as she watched the duel's end. Why had Saiou forbade her from dueling her rival? Sure, a follower of the Light was above such vain, mundane pursuits—but watching Sui celebrating after a victory against her stand-ins was simply too hard to take. If she had been there, the result would have been different. Way too different.

Hesitantly, she headed for Saiou's room, as it had been ordered.

"Can't be… Can't be…" Saiou muttered to himself, his hands on his head. "Could it be…? Was my interpretation of the cards wrong? When Manjoume-san dropped 'The Bringer of Spring' name, I thought it was for sure… But can't be… What if the Arcana XIII doesn't mean Manjoume's death, but—Oh no, this is terrible! Just terrible! All my plans could go to waste! Damn, it's always the same! These bearers of Darkness are always full of tricks and wiles! I shouldn't have let them be!"

Asuka gulped as she entered the room. Saiou was walking around his dorm restlessly. A fierce look was in his eyes. She was almost scared to talk to him. But, what had to be done had to be done.

"Saiou-sama? You called for me?" Asuka said, in a voice that was uncharacteristically unassertive.

"Asuka Tenjoin, the time has come."

"Saiou-sama?" an ugly feeling seized her.

"Awaken, Asuka Tenjoin, disciple of the Light," Saiou's eyes shone extraordinarily.

Asuka's eyes became eerily empty and void.

* * *

It was deep into the evening. Manjoume had been eating his head whether to congratulate Sui in any way. She should be in a good mood, maybe she was willing to speak to him.

He took out his PDA.

* * *

 _-From: Manjoume Thunder_

 _Congratulations, Queen of Academia.-_

* * *

Time passed and he did not get a reply. He decided to check the Academia chatboard to see if they were talking about her.

He found the most recent post, titled "Challenge from the Academia Queen".

* * *

 _Everyone,_

 _Thank you very much for the nice messages. As the new Queen, I don't plan to just sit on my throne. I won't stop until I am the Queen of Games, the best duelist there is. I am the best lady duelist, but there are a few male duelists that are just as good or even better than I am in this Academia._

 _To all of them, I say:_

 _Bring it on!_

 _Academia Queen Sui_

* * *

Below were a couple of messages.

* * *

 _From: Gotcha!_

 _I missed your duel, but I'm itching to take you on!_

* * *

"This Judai…" Manjoume gritted his teeth.

* * *

 _From: Academia Queen Sui_

 _Anytime._

* * *

Manjoume smirked. This was his golden opportunity! She could not refuse!

* * *

 _From: Manjoume Thunder_

 _I am the former North Academia King. Of course, I'll take your challenge. You can't refuse me._

* * *

He waited for a reply, but it didn't come. He sighed. Sui's indifference was reaching stupid peaks. The worst was, he never got to know why did she do this.

He lingered around the chat for hours, but still no reply. Someone posted a meme with Sui's victory dance and Judai's victory dance from last year, and some more posted challenges to her. But she had disappeared.

"Well, it's late and she must be tired… She's still not fully healed after all. Maybe I'll get a reply tomorrow."

He remembered those sweet mails from weeks ago. He checked them again. They were so sweet… Even when she was so ill, she would always send him a nice mail before going to sleep. He didn't notice back then, but his usually agitated dreams were very peaceful those days. No—he was too busy thinking about Asuka to notice what Sui was doing to him. And when he finally did, she was gone.

As he waited, he checked on this mysterious "Z.L." who had been fighting against the White Dorm. He was so very sure it was Sui; after all, anyone within the Academia could log in in that chat with any name they wanted. He knew it… He had used anonymity to ask questions himself…

He remembered one particular post he had made.

* * *

 _Hi!_

 _Have you guys had sex yet? How was it? With how many people? How many times?_

 _M. from Obelisk Blue_

* * *

"And everyone called me a troll and a pervert!" Manjoume sobbed. "Tenjoin-kun even threatened to beat me to a pulp if she found out who I was!"

After using the search within the site, he found only two posts more written by that user 'Z.L.'. They both belonged to a thread called "Halloween Night":

* * *

 _Everyone,_

 _The Takadera Seances Club has been investigating about supernatural phenomena since last year. Many strange incidents occur within this island, don't you think?_

 _The Zombie-type monsters we saw at Halloween night couldn't have been recalled from the dead, could they? So, do any of you, kind readers, think of another explanation?_

 _Takadera,_

 _Takadera Seances Club President._

* * *

Manjoume's blood froze as he read the next post. The one that had been written by this 'Z.L.':

* * *

 _President Takadera,_

 _What if I told you that the dead can rise and walk in this world again?_

 _Z.L._

* * *

"She can't be serious, can she?" he asked himself.

* * *

 _Dear Z.L.,_

 _While in the Takadera Seances Club we believe that such is the stuff of legends and very possible, it is another thing to have solid proof of it. We look for a way to explain what actually happened that night._

 _Takadera,_

 _Takadera Seances Club President._

* * *

Manjoume felt his throat tighten painfully as he read the next post:

* * *

 _President Takadera,_

 _I know it's possible. I have seen it with my own eyes…_

 _Z.L._

* * *

 _Dear Z.L.,_

 _Haha… You're kidding, right?_

 _Takadera,_

 _Takadera Seances Club President._

* * *

This last post was from ten days ago, but no reply from this Z.L.

Haha… She was just having some meanie fun. It was just another of Sui's tricks—right? Right?

Then why did this make his blood freeze as if terror was paralyzing his nerves?

Very confused and tired of waiting, he went to sleep.

* * *

He woke up in a hurry. Morning was already here. He rapidly checked his PDA—but no. No reply from Sui.

In his mind, an idea started forming. Yes… He could do the same she did with Asuka—to challenge her publicly. She wanted to be Queen. She would not refuse.

But first, he would try a nicer way—face to face. Now it was his chance, as she was attending school again.

He walked to Academia. As he entered the main corridor, the unmistakable figure of Sui was in front of him.

"Sui!"

She cringed. It looked like she recognized his voice. He walked to her.

"Manjoume-san…"

"Sui, can we talk?" He walked in front of her, but she hid her face.

"Manjoume-san, I told you to not talk to me again."

"As if I could do that without knowing why you're doing this."

"Manjoume-san, please…"

"We had become such good friends. I want to keep being close to you." He extended his hand to her. "Show me your face."

"No!" She was now sobbing. "We cannot be friends. Never…" she slowly sank to her knees.

"What is happening here?" the leader of the Security Committee approached them. "Are you bothering this girl?"

"He's not bothering…" Sui said, and made the most of the opportunity to run away.

The leader gave a foul look to Manjoume, and walked away.

* * *

That evening…

"Please don't even think this is going to turn into a custom, got it?"

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…" Asu-Ju seemed to understand.

"Here you go, and don't come back until the morning, GET IT?!"

"Gyah," Asu-Ju fetched his toast with foie gras and squirmed away. Manjoume sighed, and turned off the TV.

"Oh, no, Aniki! They were having this very interesting program!" Ojama Yellow squeaked.

"Like what? I didn't see anything worth watching."

"It was about this lonely old woman who has her whole house full of cats! It's incredible that someone could live like that!"

"…" Manjoume stared at his spirit.

"What is it, Aniki?"

"…" his stare turned into a glare. And then into a fierce glare.

"Um… Did I say something wrong?"

"I got this urge to kill… I can barely restrain myself…" Manjoume growled.

"He looks a bit scary… Better apologize, Yellow," Ojama Green said.

"I'm sorry! Though I don't know why is he angry…"

Suddenly, the raven haired startled. The ringtone he had set on his PDA sounded loud and clear.

 _Come ! Take it in for me !_

 _My loneliness, all my solitude is absorbed by you_

 _Come ! Explain to me !_

 _The stupid things people worry about, and my bad habits too_

 _Come ! Laugh at me ! This useless person and_

 _The one that "doesn't notice til it's gone"_

 _Come ! Take it from me !_

 _After all, I love you more than anyone_

 _So I can't say "goodbye"_

He never thought he'd actually hear it. It had been so long since he received a mail. Who could it be?

He opened the PDA. His heart jumped again as he saw the remittent. It was a mail from Sui!

It looked like a very long mail. He sat on his desk on the corner, away from his spirits.

* * *

 _From: Sui_

 _Manjoume-san…_

 _You have tried and tried to make up with me, and seeing you this morning, I believe you deserve an explanation. I have told you I would do anything for you, and I guess now's the time. I don't dare to say this to your face, so I'll do it here, the coward way. Tears are falling on my hands as I write this. Before I talk to you about my sin, I'd like to tell you something about me. Not to try eliciting pity or forgiveness from you, but I'd like you to understand where I come from._

 _I was born in a well-off family. I lived my childhood and early teenagehood having a whole house floor as my room. I had private education and transport, all those things that make life easier. Two years ago, my father abandoned us, and we started living off a small quota he would send us. This year, I turned eighteen, so since his legal responsibilities expired, he stopped sending money. We went to live with my grandmother, who is a despot that hates me. My mother has always been cold, but she turned a tyrant too, forcing me to have good grades and mistreating me when I couldn't get them. Before my father left, I'd always been a good pupil, but the pressure I had after was too much for me to bear. I devoted all my life energy to do my best at school, but could only perform poorly. I don't work well under pressure. Maybe I'm just useless, like my mother usually tells me._

 _This year I entered Academia, and I tried to revert all the poor work from before. But things never seem to work for me, and I fell victim of my bad health. I still haven't told my family about it. It's not like I will get anything positive if I do, anyway._

 _So… I have been hungry for power all these years. If I had power, I would not have to live in a small room, in a small house, treated like dirt. People would respect me. I could take revenge on all my family, all the friends that dumped me, all the bullies that made my life hell when I was younger. I could have everything I wanted._

 _When the demon portal was closing, I saw how we were controlling the demons. The thought that crossed my mind was—_

' _I can control the demons! With this power, I could make the world mine!'_

 _The only thing that prevented me from doing it—was you, Jun. (I know you don't like to be called that, but I like it better than Manjoume. But since this is the last time I'll talk to you, let me do it once.) You were at my side and I thought I did not want you to see this, my darkest side._

 _But they say the hardest you try to hide something, the more apparent it becomes. That spirit or whatever that lent us power sensed it. And in turn, it deprived us both from it. Yes, Manjoume-san, you could have been a hero, like your friend Judai, but you're not, because of me. Because I'm more suited to destroy the world than to save it._

 _I know my story is no excuse, but I'd still want you to know. I did it out of weakness, not evil, but that doesn't change the final result. Now you understand why we can't be friends, Manjoume-san. Why I can't show you my face anymore._

 _I can't ask you to forgive me. Because I can't do it to myself._

 _I'll never forget you. You were a warm fire in a harsh winter day for me. Not only you saved my life, you kept me company when nobody else did. You're just too good of a friend for someone like me. I don't deserve you, but I'll always treasure the memory of you in my heart._

 _Manjoume-san… One thing more. This one is pretty stupid, but I still want you to know. During the brief time we spent together, I fell in love with you. Does it come as a surprise? I don't think I've ever showed it. I am not attractive to boys, and even less now that I'm so weak, my coppery hair has lost its color and fallen, and I look so thin because of my anemia. I know your heart is in another place, so I never bothered trying. I know I can beat my rival in war, but I can't beat her in love ;) In any case, I felt happy to have you as friend, even though I knew we could never be more than that._

 _And now that I've told you all this, I feel clean. Cleaner than I've been in a very long time. I guess this is one last favor you'll be doing me._

 _Goodbye, Manjoume-san. May all the blessings in the world come your way._

 _Your undeserving friend,_

 _Sui_

 _P.S.: Don't show or tell anyone about this, please._

* * *

He ran out of the dorm, as fast as he could.

"Sui… You… So stupid…!" he mumbled under his breath as he headed for the Obelisk Blue girls' dorm, quickly wiping a lone tear as he ran.

Just as he started seeing the luxurious dorm's grounds in the distance, a figure walked in his way. A shiny white figure.

"Where are you going, Manjoume-kun?"

"Tenjoin-kun!" Manjoume said. "I'm in a hurry. Later."

"It's a good time for us to duel," Asuka said.

"Other time. Later!"

"It's not like I'm giving you a choice, Manjoume-kun," she said.

A cold gust blew around them. Manjoume suddenly found his way blocked by walls of ice. The Obelisk dorm and all the greenery around had disappeared.

"Wh…" Manjoume turned to her.

"Duel," Asuka turned on her Duel Disk.

Manjoume looked at his arm—to find an odd black Duel Disk around it. It was hazy and misty—not solid at all.

'What's this? Some Shadow Game?' "Hey, wait! Why do you want to duel me now? There's something I need to do!"

She let her eyelids drop. "You want a reply to that question? Just look at yourself, Manjoume-kun, and you'll understand."

"What?" Manjoume looked down at him. A blackish energy was surrounding him.

"Look at that black aura. That is your life force, Manjoume-kun. An unholy dark energy that needs to be cleansed."

He looked at her, eyes wide. "What are you talking about?!"

"We'll duel. As your life points go down, so will your impure energy. Once I have defeated you, you too will become one with the Light."

"Are you effing kidding me?! I don't know what's with you, but I don't have time for this!"

"This matter cannot be postponed. You're stained, Manjoume-kun. You need to be purified."

"Tenjoin-kun, are you feeling all right?" Manjoume asked, lowering his chin.

"I'm perfectly fine, Manjoume-kun. You shall be too, soon." She drew a card. "The first move is mine!"

* * *

Purification Duel (Duel of Light)

White Asuka: 4000 Life Points

Manjoume: 4000 Life Points

* * *

"I activate the Field Spell Arctic Night Castle – White Night's Fort!" The field turned to giant spikes of ice morphed into a castle—together with a drastic drop of temperature.

'Fuck! What kind of magic is this?!' Manjoume thought, trying to not show the cold he was feeling.

"Both players will be unable to activate a trap during their opponent's turn!"

'What? This is quite troublesome… But she just handicapped herself as well… Wait… This is not Tenjoin-kun's deck at all!' Manjoume frowned. "It looks like I can't avoid this duel—but if I win, then maybe she will be back to normal—I have to try!"

To be continued!

* * *

Sui: Today's strongest card is a spell! If you want to win a duel—

Asuka: The Field Spell Arctic Night Castle – White Night's Fort! It makes both players unable to activate a trap during their opponent's turn!

Sui: Heeeey! I'm the one who won a duel this episode! Stop stealing my thunder! And I mean this both ways!

Asuka: We already know your card from last time. People want to hear something new!

Sui: Brag about your card when you have won a duel with it!

Asuka: What?!

*someone throws a blank screen over everyone in shame*

* * *

Zephyr: Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit! Haven't listened to Prince music for a good while before when I wrote chapter 9—and now, I hear of him such bad news! I never thought it would happen to him at such young age! Man, he was my favorite singer when I was a teen, and definitely, the best musician ever!

Anyway… The group of Takadera/Torrey is called "Takadera Occult Brothers" in Japanese, but I like the English name better.

As you can see, this is the start of a reversal duel—the one from episode 70. Only that this time, it's Asuka trying to get Manjoume into the Society of Light. I added a little personal and cruel touch to Asuka's dueling—every time Manjoume loses life points, he… well, you'll find out next time. Stay tuned for chapter 12, the whole rest of this duel.


	12. Chapter 12: Silent Destruction (ep 70)

Zephyr:Thanks for the new follow! Everyone, enjoy your children's card games fanfic! This chapter is a true, complete reversal of episode 70! Truly Light versus Darkness!

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 2: Light vs. Darkness

Chapter 12: Silent Destruction 

"I summon Snow Sprite, in Defense Mode (DEF 1100). While in the field, my opponent can't activate Spell cards from his hand or on the turn he sets them."

'What?! Shit!' Manjoume gritted his teeth. 'It looks like a Lock Deck… I better attack with all I got! I can't let her set the pace of the Duel, or I'm toast!'

"I set a card, and then activate the spell White Blizzard: Every time I destroy one of your monsters, you receive 600 points of damage! Turn end."

"My turn. Draw!"

Turn 2

White Asuka: 4000 Life Points

Manjoume: 4000 Life Points

'A Lock and Burn Deck, is it… When did Tenjoin-kun start to duel like this…? In any case, she can't activate any traps during this turn… I better go ahead and attack as much as I can, while I still can!' "I summon V-Tiger Jet in Attack Mode!" (ATK 1800) "Next, I activate the Continuous Spell: Frontline Base. Each turn, I can Special Summon one Union Monster of level 4 or less from my hand. I summon W-Wing Catapult! And then, I combine them!"

A large metallic tank appeared in the field. "I Fusion-Summon VW-Tiger Catapult in Attack Mode!" (ATK 2000) "Go! VW-Tiger Catapult, attack Snow Sprite!"

The ice fairy was shattered to pieces.

"I then set two cards face down, and end my turn! Tenjoin-kun, no matter how much you want to stall me, I'll break free of anything you throw at me. Give it up, and let me go already."

She chuckled. "Such bravado… So impolite and brash, as usual. What's the hurry? Don't you like to spend time with me?"

Manjoume snorted. "Sure… Just as much as a fish enjoys playing with his new bicycle."

Asuka gritted her teeth. "My turn. Draw!"

Turn 3

White Asuka: 4000 Life Points

Manjoume: 4000 Life Points

"I activate the Spell Card Sacrifice Icicle. One of my monster zones becomes unusable, and I Special Summon one Icicle Token. I sacrifice Icicle Token to summon White Night's Queen, in Attack Mode (ATK 2100)."

"What? That needs two sacrifices!"

"Icicle Token counts as two sacrifices in one. Next, I activate my trap: Call of the Haunted. I bring back Snow Sprite."

"Oh sh—"

"And now, I activate White Night's Queen's effect: Once per turn, she can destroy a set card on my opponent's field."

"Damn!" The set Mystical Space Typhoon Manjoume had blew to pieces.

"Battle! White Night's Queen, attack VW-Tiger Catapult!"

"Wah!" Manjoume covered himself as his monster was destroyed. "But when an Union Monster loses in battle, only the equipped monster is destroyed!" V-Tiger Jet remained at Manjoume's side.

"Thanks to the effect of White Blizzard, you receive 600 points of damage!"

"Waaaah!" Manjoume received the effect, and it hurt. Literally, it hurt! He felt something strange in his legs, and when he looked at them, his eyes widened. Thick, solid ice covered his feet and calves, practically immobilizing him.

"Wha—"

"At last," Asuka evilly smiled, "that impure black energy is leaving your body, and being replaced by the sanctity of the pure Light."

'What the… This is like it!' "This is like a Shadow Game! Stop it! Tenjoin-kun!"

"A Shadow Game?!" she screamed. Manjoume cowered. "You are the one who is with the shadows, Manjoume-kun! I am with the Light! The Light that will purify you!" she took a card. "I set a card face down, and end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!"

Turn 4

White Asuka: 4000 Life Points

Manjoume: 3300 Life Points

'Dammit… I can't feel my feet… So this is it… These Society of Light people have a power like the Shadow Games, no matter however they like to call it… I was right in choosing to avoid them… No matter what, I have to win!'

He looked at his field. 'My set card is Graceful Charity… This is not the moment I would have used to activate it, but I don't have anything to destroy that Queen—I have to take a risk! She will destroy it next turn if I don't, anyway.' "I activate Graceful Charity—I draw three cards from my deck, and discard two. One of the cards that went is Ojamagic. When this card is sent to the cemetery, I can add Ojama Yellow, Green and Black to my hand from my deck."

"Aniki!" Ojama Yellow cried. "Lady Asuka is possessed by a huge evil thing! That thing from the night you spent at the infirmary! Please, finish this duel soon!"

"Are you okay?!" Ojama Black asked.

"You don't have to worry about me," Manjoume growled, and turned to his opponent. "I summon X-Head Cannon, in Defense Mode (DEF 1500)." 'I don't have any possible combination in hand… I'll have to stave off the Queen for now.' "Go, V-Tiger Jet! Destroy that Snow Sprite!"

"Quick Spell – Shrink! The attacking monster's attack is halved!" (V-Tiger Jet's Attack: 1800 900)

"Arrgh!" The robot met its doom. (Manjoume's Life Points: 3300 - 3100) "Grr!" 'I may be able to return V-Tiger Jet with Dimensional Hangar later—but dammit!'

Asuka chuckled. "Manjoume-kun, no matter how hard you try, you can't destroy my Snow Sprite. Give it up."

"What?" Manjoume growled.

"It must be very frustrating to not be able to activate Traps or Spells as you like, no?"

He lowered his chin. 'And if I set the Spells, she will destroy them anyway. Damn, she's good!' "Turn end."

"My turn. Draw!"

Turn 5

White Asuka: 4000 Life Points

Manjoume: 3100 Life Points

"Let me show you the true power of the white night," Asuka said. "I sacrifice White Night's Queen and Snow Sprite to summon Blue-Ice White Night's Dragon!"

"What?!" A huge living ice sculpture appeared in the field (ATK 3000).

"Blue-Ice White Night's Dragon, attack X-Head Cannon!"

"Urgh!" Manjoume's robot blew off.

"White Blizzard's effect! It delivers 600 points of damage to you!"

"Arrrgh!" (Manjoume's Life Points: 3100 - 2500)

"Turn end."

"Argh…" Manjoume straightened. Ice was now covering him until his waist. 'Damn… This has to be a really cold ice if it can freeze me this much… Dammit!'

A low growl purred in his throat. "Where on Earth did you get this deck?!"

She smiled. "Jealous? It was bestowed upon me by our leader, Saiou-sama, as a proof of my devotion to the Light."

'Saiou… That is our true enemy, isn't he… The enemy of this world…' "You know… I once had a crush on the girl you used to be."

"I am well aware of that, Manjoume-kun," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"And that girl would never let others take decisions for her."

She snorted. "One that haven't seen the Light can't comprehend. Humans are weak and lost. The Light gives us comfort in their guidance."

"I refuse to think of myself as weak. I don't need the Light or anyone's guidance. I thought you were the same. What a disappointment. My turn! Draw!"

Turn 6

White Asuka: 4000 Life Points

Manjoume: 2500 Life Points

"You know, even if you can use Spells now, I wouldn't try to take Blue-Ice White Night's Dragon with them… It has an effect of destroying any Spell or Trap aiming at it…" Asuka smiled.

"What? For real?!" 'This deck… It's so ridiculously overpowered…' Manjoume thought, trying to warm his face with his breath. 'Think… There has to be a weak point somewhere… This deck seems to target the opponent's Magic and Traps, but not as much the monsters… It almost makes me wonder if she built this to face Sui… But, I'm not like her!' He checked his cards. 'All I can do is defend for now…' "I summon Y-Dragon Head in Defense Mode (DEF 1600). And I set a card. Turn end."

"My turn. Draw!"

Turn 7

White Asuka: 4000 Life Points

Manjoume: 2500 Life Points

"Blue-Ice Dragon, attack Y-Dragon Head!"

Manjoume's machine blew in pieces.

"And 600 points of damage to you!"

"Arrrgh!" (Manjoume's Life Points: 2500 - 1900) The ice covering him grew until his ribs. The cold was becoming unbearable. 'I can feel it… This is no illusion… This shit is literally whittling my life away… If I don't win this duel…'

"I could do some more damage to you, but I think I will enjoy this for a while longer," Asuka smiled. "Turn end."

"My turn. Draw!"

Turn 8

White Asuka: 4000 Life Points

Manjoume: 1900 Life Points

'Argh… The cold is paralyzing my body… Please, deck, answer me!' Manjoume thought. 'I may have a chance yet… She's being overconfident.'"Trap Card, open! Ojama Trio!" The three small spirits appeared in Asuka's field.

"You're siccing these things on me again!" Asuka screamed.

"It doesn't seem you have any Ritual cards handy this time, so as long as they remain, you will not be able to summon any other thing!"

"You always do this to me—filling my field with your monsters! You think it's funny, huh?! Is this your idea of romance, blockhead?!"

"Sorry, Tenjoin-kun, my monsters don't like your monster zones anymore. The cold in your field is too harsh on them. It makes them look smaller. They cringe so much that they can't stand straight." He tilted his head. "Arctic Castle, Snow Sprite, White Night's Queen, Ice-Blue Dragon… It's just too much frigidity for my taste. Not dating you ended up being a good thing, after all."

"What did you say?!" Asuka trembled in rage. "No matter what you do, I'll keep attacking you with Blue-Ice Dragon! And White Blizzard will keep dealing you damage!"

'She's right… I have to find a way to destroy that dragon! But…' Manjoume grimaced. 'There's just one way I can… And will, most likely, end in my defeat…' He shook his head. 'No! I can't think that way… If I don't win… Not only my life will be no more… That Light will probably control Tenjoin-kun forever… Nobody else will rescue her… Judai, too, is controlled by the Light… Sui would never win against her… It's just me…'

Manjoume tried to ignore the cold, which was almost impossible to do. "My deck, answer me…" he held out his lone card. "I activate Pot of Greed! I draw two cards!"

He looked at them out of the corner of the eye. "Good! This is it, Tenjoin-kun. Your dragon is going down!"

"What?!" Asuka's opaque eyes widened.

"At last! I activate Fusion on Ojama Yellow, Green and Black! I summon Ojama King! In Attack Mode!" (ATK 0) 'I would have been safe from her attacks for now if I had summoned it in Defense Mode… But, I can't stall for time much… I can't risk her taking out something even stronger… I have to attack as soon as I can!'

"I switch Ojama King to Attack Mode," (ATK 0) And I activate Ojamuscle: for each Ojama in my field, it gains 1000 ATK points." (Ojama King ATK 0 - 3000)

"You can't do anything with that attack," Asuka said.

"I'm sorry… Ojama King…" Manjoume muttered. "Ojama King, attack Blue-Ice White Night's Dragon!"

"What?! They have the same attack… Are you killing your own monster?!"

"There's no other way…"

Both monsters met halfway, destroying each other in a spectacular explosion.

"Turn end."

"My turn. Draw!"

Turn 9

White Asuka: 4000 Life Points

Manjoume: 1900 Life Points

"You left your field wide open… So, this is the whole of your strength? I expected something more from someone named 'Thunder'," Asuka sneered.

"Just summon another one of the frigid girls already, Tenjoin-kun," Manjoume said, with a cold smile—in the most literal way.

She made a mien. "Make fun of me while you still can, Manjoume-kun. I summon Snow Sprite, in Attack Mode, (ATK 1100). Snow Sprite, attack him directly!"

"Waah!" Manjoume cringed as he received yet another ice attack. (Manjoume's Life Points: 1900 - 800) The ice now covered his whole torso and part of his arms.

Asuka chuckled. "It doesn't look like I can make you suffer much more now," she said. "Turn end."

"My… Turn…"

Turn 10

White Asuka: 4000 Life Points

Manjoume: 800 Life Points

'So much cold… I can barely remain awake… I can barely think…' Manjoume squinted at his new card. 'No… This will not help me…' "S-set card… Turn…end…"

Asuka chuckled. "My turn. Draw!"

Turn 11

White Asuka: 4000 Life Points

Manjoume: 800 Life Points

"I bet that face-down is just useless, but I love to see you suffering like this, so I think I'll let you live for another turn." She looked at her hand.

'This is… the Light…? She's a monster… No… I'm sure… The real Tenjoin-kun… is not…'

"I summon Cold Sleeper in Attack Mode (ATK 1100). Turn end."

'If only… If only I had that power of Darkness again…! Those spirits that possessed us… Can you help me again…? Please…? If there's a right moment, it's now!' "D-draw…!"

Turn 12

White Asuka: 4000 Life Points

Manjoume: 800 Life Points

"M-monster… set…" Z-Metal Caterpillar appeared in the field. (DEF 1300) "End…"

"My turn. Draw!"

Turn 13

White Asuka: 4000 Life Points

Manjoume: 800 Life Points

"You should look at yourself now, Manjoume-kun. You look barely alive. But—is it defiance I see in your eyes? Very well. It's time for you to meet the Light."

"T-tenjoin… kun…" Manjoume gathered all his strength. "You're not like this! Wake up! The Tenjoin-kun everybody knew and loved isn't like this!"

She smiled. "I have woken up, Manjoume-kun. This is the true me. Accept it, just like you will accept the Light now." She took out a card. "Spell card – Monster Reincarnation! By discarding a monster to my cemetery, I can return a monster from the cemetery to my hand. I return White Night's Queen. And I sacrifice Snow Sprite and Cold Sleeper to summon it!"

Manjoume grimaced as the queen of ice reappeared. 'No! Not that monster again!'

"White Night's Queen, attack Z-Metal Caterpillar!"

"Arrgh!"

"600 Points of damage to you!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" (Manjoume's Life Points: 800 - 200) The ice attack felt like swords over Manjoume's almost lifeless skin. Once the attack finished, he couldn't even move. His whole body was covered in ice, with the exception of his head and his fingertips.

"Turn end. What is it? Not in the mood of making fun of me anymore?"

'The cold is too much… I'm falling asleep…' Manjoume was too frozen to even shudder. 'My body is too numb to respond anymore… Is this it…? Am I going to die…?'

Making an effort, he looked up. The smirking face of Asuka was looking at him.

"Just a little cold and you're out, huh? So weak. It's pathetic…"

"Tenjoin… kun… No… Light of Destruction…" Manjoume moaned, before his consciousness began to fade. The dark power he once had had not responded. This was it. The end of the road for him…

To be continued.

* * *

Sui: Today's strongest card is the Blue-Ice White Night's Dragon! You know, like a pun of "Blue Eyes White Dragon"? No, no, I didn't make it myself, honest! Who can ever take a card named like that seriously? A sad card for a sad duelist!

Asuka: How did you reach here before me?!

Sui: *shrugs*

* * *

Zephyr: While technically the duel still goes on, this is actually the end of this duel—Manjoume can't go on, literally.

Stay tuned for chapter 13, or, I will say, XIII: Underworld's Fire Endless Night (or simply 'Underworld' if it's too long). I love this episode so much… It's a whopper of a chapter, about 8000 words in the draft. We'll have dueling! We'll have lemon! Oh yeah!…

Which brings me to the point… I'm extremely busy these days, and I kinda want to start two other projects I'm quite enthusiastic about in the little spare time I have… While fanfic is all about fun, I kinda realize that if I make a hiatus here—well, it's a little "cliffhangerish" point and could be unfair. So yeah… If at least five people nicely ask me to update before next Wednesday (11 of May of 2016), I'll whip up the steeds and update next weekend—after all, I only need to do edition, the chapter's ending and the cover. If not, I'll interpret it as if nobody is in a hurry and I'll update—eventually.

So yeah, if gods and elements wish so, see ya next time, next weekend—or sometime in the future! *goes jump over the wine-red sofa of a prosecutor's office*


	13. Chapter 13: Underworld

Hahahahahaha! How do you like the description? Since I plan to change it later, I'll keep a record here: "I'll save you from the Light… No matter what it takes… Even if my soul is consumed by the Darkness… Because I love you, even if you'll never love me back…"

The former was: "Reversal Season 2. Manjoume and Sui, the weak bearers of Darkness, are forced to fight Judai and Asuka, the much stronger bearers of the Light of Destruction. Can Darkness save the world? Or could it become a greater menace than Light itself?"

I'm back for a very, very special occasion… you know which is it? Yep, it's Jun's birthday today! Happy birthday, Manjoume Black Thunder! And here comes my birthday gift…

Thank you for the reviews, follows, favorites, and very especially, I would like to mention the person who mailed me during this time—I'm sorry you had to wait so much! This chapter is almost 10,000 words long (almost a story in itself!) so get a nice drink before starting! Things are gonna get very hot—and I mean this in every way! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it too! So yeah… if you're underage, I don't think you should read this chapter.

And now,

To The Agent Red: I make a different cover for each chapter. I'm an artist too. Sadly, this site, unlike deviantArt, doesn't let me keep the one for each chapter, so I always upload the latest one. I hope you like this one cover. I do. Like the guest after you said, it's the deck in episodes 93 and 94. I really don't recommend you read these next three chapters, by the way.

To Miles Edgeworth: Edgey-poo! LOL! I'm glad someone got my reference. I was writing episode 60 as I posted this, and I noticed someone suddenly was making coffee references like Godot, LOL. Ahh, it's so refreshing to get a good review! Funny, you know me from deviantArt? Because I describe myself as "balance" there. I'm glad Sui is easy to take. I tried to make her fit with the general storyline and GX universe rules, and I'm glad you appreciate the effort. I hope you like the continuation! Please tell me how you like this chapter!

Disclaimer! I don't own GX or The World Ends With You. But I do own this story and Sui.

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 2: Light vs. Darkness 

Chapter 13: Underworld's Fire Endless Night

Asuka looked haughtily at her dazed opponent, and placed her arms akimbo. The raven haired duelist's skin was as blue and frozen as the ice encasing him, his eyes closed. The last of his life was quickly seeping out of him.

"You still have some Life Points, Manjoume-kun. Why, you look completely frozen. Is this it? Has the evil flame of your life finally been put off?"

Unexpectedly, the ice thawed a little instead of becoming more solid. Something inside his body was reacting—very faintly… It was as if dull warmth was coursing through his heart and limbs… Through his numb senses, Manjoume heard something… Was it a voice calling him?

"I feel it…" Asuka said, closing her eyes.

"Manjoume-san!" this time a voice was clear in his ears. He was sure he'd heard it before… Was it…

"The other impure one has come," Asuka said.

"Manjoume-san! W-what is this?!"

He made an effort to look at his side. Staring around her, Sui had entered the place.

"What?! How can you enter this Purification Duel?" Asuka grimaced.

"What the fuck is this place?! Manjoume-san!" she squealed, running to his side. "Oh my God! What's this?!"

"S-Sui… What are you… Run away…" he whispered.

"Never! I sensed something bad was happening to you… What is this place?" she asked, as she frantically tried to remove the frost around his neck, to no avail.

"Manjoume-kun is undergoing a purification duel. Do not fret; you will be next," Asuka said.

"Purification my ass! Isn't Manjoume-san supposed to be your friend?! You're trying to kill him like this?!" Sui growled.

"Manjoume-kun is not going to die. Once this duel is over, he will be reborn into the Light."

"The Principal is going to hear about this! Manjoume-san, let's go home," she said, and aimed a hand to turn off his Duel Disk.

"This is a game where the holy Light rules over the human will. It can't be stopped," Asuka said.

"You're nuts! Is this some demon magic, again?" She straightened. "Fine—then I'll duel you as well. Just let me go get my Duel Disk."

"Sui! No…" Manjoume said. "The way Tenjoin-kun is now… You can't defeat her…"

"Just see me try."

"Sui, no… She's got some insanely powerful, otherworldly cards… Not even I could damage her… And your 'No Presence' will be sealed in no time…" He took in air. "She's possessed… By something evil... And powerful…"

"I can't let you just die like this. Just like you didn't let me die back then. I will win this for you."

* * *

 _No! You can't win like this._

* * *

Manjoume and Sui looked around.

"You're the one from back then… Are you going to help us again?" Sui asked.

* * *

 _Asuka Tenjoin has become a vessel for the Light of Destruction. A power beyond human comprehension is available to her. But that very same power is controlling her like a puppet—installed in her mind like a parasite._

* * *

Sui frowned. "You say we can't fight it?"

* * *

 _Earlier I retired my power after seeing your heart. But you've become a much fitter vessel for me now. If you let me enter your mind and heart, together we may become victorious._

* * *

"Looks like some unholy one is talking to you," Asuka chuckled. "Quite fitting for a filthy heathen like you."

Suddenly, an incorporeal aura of light appeared beyond Asuka's body, an evil face in it that spoke in turn with Asuka's lips. "Just like this woman is nothing but an empty shell, you too will lose your soul to the evil god that's calling you," Asuka—or rather, the Light, said.

"You… Son of a bitch…!" Manjoume growled. He turned his head, as best as he could, to look at Sui. She was staring at the evil mass of light, lost in thought.

Sui frowned and paused. Then, she suddenly lifted her head. "Very well. I have said I would do anything for Manjoume-san. If I have to become a mindless puppet to your power like Asuka is to the Light, then I will do it, if it will save him." She opened her arms. "Take my mind and heart! I will become your vessel!"

"A mere mortal will never withstand being the vessel of a god of Darkness… Your mind and heart will be consumed in an instant until there is no more… Not even that weak body of yours will survive long in that state," the Light said, chuckling.

"Sui, stop…!" Manjoume screamed as loud as he could, but he could feel it. This dark presence had become warm at Sui's passionate words. He could feel its empathy.

* * *

 _Sui, child of the darkness… I do not demand of you such thing. Your mind and heart shall remain your own. And as I bestow upon you my power, so I will fate. Just like you've trusted your life to me, the life of this world is entrusted to you._

* * *

Tears fell down Sui's cheeks as he heard these words. She just bowed, unable to speak.

Suddenly, tongues of black mist enveloped her. Her appearance dissolved under the dark spell and changed shape. The energy surrounding her opened to reveal an incredible form—one that Manjoume knew very well. A human form at first glance—but way too beautiful and majestic to belong to an actual human. Dressed in an attire that had a long black skirt, open on the front, with a border made of white skulls and bones, and its upper body part of myriads of black leather stripes and buckles; her shoes were black stilettos with black and silver wings. A cascade of coppery hair covered the back of her perfect body until past the knees; and as she opened her eyes, the golden tone in them shone extraordinarily, like only animals' did.

This presence, despite being dark, was—gentle. It was a beckoning darkness… Strange… Mysterious… Like seeing the sun at midnight and feeling it was natural. The feeling she gave off… was of someone with so much power she could destroy the world if she so wanted, but that would rather be gathering flowers in a sunny Spring morning.

A black mist enveloped her left arm, forming a Duel Disk similar to the one Manjoume had.

"Great, so a contract has been formed between the evil god and her vessel. This makes things more interesting, doesn't it? It looks like I misjudged you, Sui. I thought I could convert you and Manjoume-kun, but you're a threat as is. I will have to send you both to the hell you came from," Asuka looked more determined than before.

"Try it if you dare," Sui said. "I will now take over the duel."

"I am not over with Manjoume-kun. Wait for your turn. I'll be done soon."

"I will receive his Life Points. 200 versus 4000. What is it?" she sneered. "Does such advantage worry you?"

Asuka laughed. "You're committing suicide? Fine by me!" she adopted a battle pose. "Let's duel!"

"Manjoume-san, hang in there. I'll be done soon," she smiled, with the attitude of someone who's already won.

"Y-yes…" Manjoume automatically replied, staring at her wolf-like eyes.

"Duel!"

Turn 14

White Asuka: 4000 Life Points

(?)¡Sui: 200 Life Points

 _Calling_

 _You hear the_

 _Calling_

 _Calling_

 _You hear the_

 _Calling_

"My turn!" Sui said. "From my hand, I activate the spell Foolish Burial. I send one monster to the Cemetery. Then, I activate the Limit Reverse trap Manjoume-san left. I can Special Summon one monster with less than 1000 Attack Points from the Cemetery, in Attack Mode. Come forth, Bringer of Spring!"

The graceful blond girl appeared in the field, her stance as innocent as her looks. (ATK 0)

"Turn end."

Turn 15

White Asuka: 4000 Life Points

(?)¡Sui: 200 Life Points

 _Let me go_

 _Gravity_

 _What's on my shoulder?_

 _"Little by little, I feel a bit better"_

"What?!" Manjoume asked. A zero attack monster, with no set traps or spells… And the only effect that monster had was to self-destruct when it was Normal Summoned… But Sui was looking at Asuka as if she was battling a roach. How could it be?

Asuka laughed out loud. "You were suicidal, after all! I almost don't want to bother in continuing the duel."

"Try giving me the final blow, then."

Asuka made a step back. The yellow glint in Sui's golden eyes was that of the hunter about to eat their prey… "Don't mind if I do. My turn. Draw! White Night's Queen, destroy that monster!"

The ice queen blew a chilling wind over the Spring girl, making her vanish. Asuka smiled. Victory was hers!

But…

"You still have Life Points?!" Asuka asked. Sui's Life Points were still 200!

She made a tight-lipped smile. The field started to blacken. Asuka looked around. What was happening? Was it Sui's doing?

"The Bringer of Spring… It is a monster with a tiny power of Light… When the last light goes out… Then Hell on Earth appears!"

"What…?!" Manjoume and Asuka asked.

"From my Deck, I activate a Field Spell: Underworld!"

"What?! From your Deck?!" Asuka asked.

Columns of lava erupted violently from the floor. The ice broke in pieces and dissolved as the scenery changed to a narrow length of soil in the middle of a pit of raging lava. Ruins of buildings were in both sides of the pit, mysterious creatures moving between the shadows. The terrible cold suddenly changed to an excruciating heat.

"Yes! More! More heat!" Sui raised a fist.

"U-ugh…!" Manjoume groaned as the ice trapping him dissolved in a few seconds, but he was so weak he dropped to his knees. Sui glanced at him.

"Too late," the Light sneered. "Manjoume-kun's life is but its last flickering. Only a miracle could save it."

Sui looked at Asuka again. "I will surely produce that miracle. For I am not just a god of death… I am a god of rebirth!"

 _Wake up_

 _Leave your hesitation_

 _Wake up_

 _Time for us to realize_

 _Wake up_

 _Show appreciation_

 _Wake up_

 _Time for us to realize_

"When "The Bringer of Spring" is destroyed in battle, I can activate this card from my Deck. So I can Special Summon "Underworld Queen – Carrier of Death" in Attack Mode."

A replica of Sui's current form appeared on the field, surrounded by bats and a dark aura. (ATK 2800)

"W-what…?" Manjoume asked. A monster that looked just like Sui…?

Sui's eyes narrowed as she smiled. "The battle you just did with The Bringer of Spring resets. Your White Night's Queen will have to attack Underworld Queen – Carrier of Death instead."

"What?!" Asuka yelped as White Night's Queen met her doom. "Wah!"

"That's quite a great combo…" Manjoume muttered. "Uh, what?"

"Underworld Queen's attack is now 3500?!" Asuka asked.

Sui smiled—that narrow smile Asuka had started to hate. "Her attack goes up by the same amount of damage she delivers to her opponent."

'Quite a scary monster effect…' Manjoume thought. Asuka didn't say anything, but her expression told she felt the same.

"You certainly understand this effect—she is filled with the lust to kill," Sui said.

'Uh, in case it was not scary enough…' Manjoume thought.

"I summon Ice Mole in Defense Mode (DEF 2000) This card won't be destroyed by the first attack it receives. Then I set a card. Turn end."

"Last turn. Draw!"

Turn 16

White Asuka: 3300 Life Points

(?)¡Sui: 200 Life Points

 _Calling_

 _Someone is_

 _Calling_

 _Calling_

 _Someone is_

 _Calling_

 _Wait and see_

 _Empathy_

 _You're not the only one_

 _"Little by little, you'll feel a bit better"_

 _Lucky me_

 _Destiny_

 _You are on my side_

 _Just once more unto the breach_

 _"Dear friend, once more"_

'That card is at the same level as Asuka's—no, even more! Just what is that monster?' Manjoume stared at Sui's doppelganger on the field.

"Underworld Queen can't use her whole potential like this—but it's okay… It's enough to destroy you," she looked at Asuka, "this very same turn."

"Don't get cocky… One bit of damage and you're out," Asuka sneered. "The Light is showing me… Your position is as weak as your body."

"No matter my position or my body, my feelings are stronger than anything in this duel. I won't lose to a puppet like you."

'Your feelings? Sui… Are you saying…' Manjoume thought. It could only be one thing.

She took out a card with a rash movement. "I Special Summon "Underworld Guardian – Kerberos" in Attack Mode."

The flaming hound of Hell appeared in the field, its three heads vomiting flames. It struck terror in everyone who looked at it. (ATK 2300)

"Kerberos is a six-stars monster, but when an Underworld ruler is in the field, I can summon it without sacrifices. But I won't be able to Normal Summon any monsters this turn."

Asuka inspected the field. "Looks like you're out of options."

"Battle!" Sui produced a card. "Quick Spell – "Guide of the Darkness". By paying half of my Life Points, all my Underworld monsters' attack get reduced by 1000 points." (Sui's Life points: 200- 100).

"What?! What did you just do?!" Manjoume whispered.

"You paid half of your Life Points to have your monsters' attack reduced?! Haven't seen a dumber card!" Asuka yelped.

"Don't get so excited, white slave," Sui smirked.

"Aaaaaah!" Asuka screamed as the hellish dog bit her with three flaming mouths. (White Asuka's Life Points 3300- 2000)

She struggled to her feet. "Wh-what happened…?"

"Thanks to this spell, they can all attack you directly this turn. The duel is mine."

Asuka's eyes widened as Underworld Queen prepared her attack.

"Trap card, Magic Cylinder! You receive the monster's damage instead of me!" Asuka evilly smiled. "I won!"

Underworld Queen struck at her with all her might, destroying the Trap.

"What?!"

"Monsters under the Guide of the Darkness spell can't be affected by Magics, Traps or Monster Effects this turn," Sui said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Asuka screamed as her Life Points hit zero.

White Asuka: 0 Life Points

(?)¡Sui: 100 Life Points

" _Migoto da_ … Sui…" Manjoume whispered, an instant before he fainted.

The darkness around the place dissipated. The weather returned to normal as the scenery became the Obelisk Blue dorm's surroundings once again.

Again in her usual form, Sui took a deep breath. Then she turned to the side. The ice surrounding the raven-haired was gone, but he was lying unconscious on the floor. "Manjoume-san! Hang in there!"

"Uhhhh… Uh?" Asuka rubbed her forehead and looked around. She watched as Sui ran to the raven haired's side.

"Manjoume-san! Speak to me!" she said, shaking his shoulders.

"Uh… What happened…?" Asuka muttered. Slowly, she walked to the other duelists.

"Stay away!" Sui said, barefanged.

"What happened…? Is Manjoume-kun…"

"Don't come any closer, or you'll be sorry!" she snarled, taking out her PDA. "Please, come to the front of Obelisk Blue's girls dorm! There's a fainted student here!"

"I don't feel well…" Asuka said, grabbing her dizzy head.

"Who cares if you die!" Sui snarled.

"S-Sui…?"

"If it wasn't because you were controlled, I'd kill you here myself!" She turned to her. "But if something bad happens to Manjoume-san, I WILL kill you! Mark my words!"

Asuka blinked. She didn't understand anything, and felt too weak to confront the wild energy of her rival or even discuss with her. She slowly retired to her place.

* * *

It was dark… Slowly, Manjoume came to his senses. He had been enveloped in a coffin of ice… But the place he was now at felt soft… Cozy and warm… He could feel it—a very nice bed. Bed. Why was he on a bed?

"…late, Sui-chan. You should go back."

Voices. Sui? Sui was there?

"You should take care of your own health, too, remember?"

"My last analysis gave a 9.9. I only have a low-to-moderate anemia now."

Thank goodness. It was nice to hear that. She was almost healthy.

"If you don't mind, Ayukawa-sensei, I'll stay some more…"

Ayukawa-sensei? Were they at the infirmary?

He wanted to talk, but darkness took him again…

* * *

Darkness receded a little. But he couldn't open his eyelids. They felt too heavy.

"—well, they are having fun! Just imagine if that had happened when we were students! A-haaaa!" it looked like Ayukawa-sensei was on the phone. And doing the nurses' favorite pastime: gossip.

He felt the sting of artificial lights on his exceedingly pale eyelids. So, it was probably night. He tried to awaken, but he was swallowed by the void again.

* * *

Darkness went back again. He felt something strange. One of his hands was above his body and being held by another hand—surely a female hand… It was holding it with a featherlike pressure, and it was incredibly soft and warm. A girl was grabbing his hand?

Still unable to open his eyes, he gave that caring hand a small squeeze.

"Manjoume-san? You're awake?" Sui's voice was full of hope.

He wanted to speak, but his throat was totally dry. He moved his lips, but no sound came out of it.

"Ayukawa-sensei! Manjoume-san woke up!"

He heard steps. "Oh, very good. I told you, he was just exhausted. How are you feeling, Manjoume-kun?"

He shook his head, and swallowed. Damn, throat as raw as sandpaper.

"Your throat? Does it hurt? Wait, I'll bring you water."

Great, the nurse Emi understood. Slowly, he sat up, and then drank the glass of water the nurse brought him, eyes still closed. He handed out the glass, and someone took it away.

"Manjoume-san! You're okay! I was so, so, so worried!" Sui said, hugging his head to her stomach.

Manjoume blinked his eyes open. The body he was being hugged against didn't feel gaunt now—she had a layer of flesh covering her ribs. He looked up at her—and couldn't see her face.

"I'm glad you're healthy too—you've filled out quite nicely!" he said, hugging her shoulders and nuzzling her breasts.

"Manjoume—san!" Sui yelped, though didn't dislodge him but after some seconds. Manjoume looked at her, a brazen and blushing smile on his face, until he noticed Ayukawa-sensei at the side, facepalming.

'Whoops…'

"Yeah, I gained four pounds this month. Still two to go to reach a healthy weight," she said, not looking at him.

"Heh heh. You're blushing! Aww, it's cute!"

"It's not cute! I blush too damn easily…"

'I certainly know how that feels…' he thought. "Well, I like it."

"Well, you two have matching blushes. It's a start," Ayukawa-sensei said.

"Very funny, sensei," Sui said. "It's not like that at all between us."

"You know how a cold can't be concealed? Love is the same. You can see it from miles away."

Sui blushed more. "There's nothing of that!"

"Sui-chan, step outside for a minute. I need to check Manjoume-kun before giving him his leave."

"It's no problem if she stays. She's kinda like my wife," he smirked.

"Oooh, you're teasing me too! I'm leaving!" Sui said, giving a door slam.

Emi smiled, and gave a thorough check to Manjoume's vitals.

"Sensei… What happened to me?"

"Note: Manjoume-kun's first priority: nuzzling Sui's breasts. Second priority: knowing what happened to him," Ayukawa-sensei absently said.

Manjoume closed his eyes and lifted his eyebrows, not exactly embarrassed by the comment. "I'm a guy. Should you be surprised?"

"Sui called saying you had fainted, and we carried you here. You were unconscious for a whole day. Now's my turn to ask, what happened to you? I can't find anything wrong in your body. I even had a blood analysis made as I suspected you could be running low on hemoglobin after your donation, but you have 15."

Manjoume looked at the horizon through the window. Sui hadn't said anything about the duel, it figured… Not that it would help much. Maybe he should talk with her before deciding what to do about such dangerous opponent… But it would be good to tell the nurse just in case.

"I was attacked…"

"Attacked? By whom?"

"I'm not quite sure, but I think it's someone from that Society of Light."

Emi Ayukawa frowned. "Uh huh… You take care, now."

He looked at her. "You believe me?"

"Yes, Manjoume-kun. I don't know about the nature of this Society, but I can tell you one thing," she stood up. "Anyone that drives a rift between friends cannot be good."

Manjoume reached for his clothing and dressed up again. "Thanks. I'm glad you understand."

"You're good to go. Just one thing," she stood up and gave him a box from the shelf.

Manjoume examined it, and blushed again. "You sure like to tease people, don't you?"

"Don't forget to use that, Manjoume-kun," she smiled.

"It's not like that between us, you know. She had stopped talking to me before this."

"You two are crazy for each other. I'm sure it'll work out."

"You think so? …Thanks," he saved the box in his pocket.

"I think you should tell Napoleon-kyôtô about this incident. But right now, your priority is another. Good luck," she smiled.

He nodded and gave the nurse his farewell, then walked outside the infirmary. Sui was there, leaning against the wall, head down, silent.

Manjoume felt it was hard to start a conversation. "So…"

She lifted her head. Very differently from what he expected, her eyes were cold as she looked at him. No longer dark and lifeless like when she was severely ill, but inexpressive all the same—reflecting a heart buried in ice. How could Sui act that way? He had seen the full extent of her emotions, the true heart of flame she actually had. Why did she always put this face? Even in front of him now?

She suddenly spoke. "I went to see chancellor Samejima while you were unconscious, but he's not around, and nobody knows when he will be back. So, the management affairs are somewhat divided between Chronos and Napoleon. No concrete proof was in my possession besides of you passing out, so I could not make an actual claim against the Whites. There is, however, an accusation note filed in case this incident repeats."

Even though he noted what Sui was saying was important, all he could hear was Sui being cold and aloof.

'Good job imitating a computer,' he thought, frowning. 'Why are you like this?'

"It would be a good idea to avoid your friends," this last word had a note of something that Manjoume could not identify. It somehow sounded like contempt. "You take care, now," she turned her back at him and walked away.

He watched as Sui walked away. It kind of looked like a Wild West picture, of the brave cowgirl walking into the desert and to the dusky horizon… Just like before… Sui was walking out of his life again.

Like he was going to let that happen a second time.

"Sui!" he screamed, making a short sprint to reach her.

She glanced at him.

"So… I take it you decided to speak to me again."

She looked away from him. "I guess I have atoned a little for what I've done."

"Sui!" he hugged her. She stiffened. "You foolish, foolish girl! You have tortured us for weeks because of those thoughts! Everybody is dark inside like that! I thought the same about that power, too!"

She pushed him away enough to look at his face. "You—did?"

"If only you had, that spirit would have rejected you alone, not me! Both of us thought the same! But that doesn't make us villains. It just makes us human!"

"Manjoume-san…" Sui looked at him skeptically.

"What's important is that you did not act upon it. You sensed the evil thoughts and rejected them."

"But only because of you… I just didn't want you to see me like that… If you hadn't been there…"

"Sui… You're too good for your own good…" he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Once you got the power, you used it admirably."

"Is that so… I don't think," she frowned.

"Well, I do."

She took a deep breath. "When I was battling with that power, I was almost overwhelmed with bloodlust. It felt so easy to—kill…" she opened and closed her fists.

"Then again, you did not act upon it."

"I may have not… But, Manjoume-san… Maybe a day will come when I cannot hold back…"

He lowered his chin. "You're strong now. And if you didn't do it when you were weak, why would you now?"

"Well… That could be, but…"

"Besides… It looks like you never give way to evil thoughts when I'm around. Isn't that so?"

She looked at his eyes. "Yeah… I guess so…"

"I can always be around you. If only you'll let me…"

"Manjoume-san…" She looked down and to her side. "I don't know. You already know my true feelings for you. We can't—"

"Those are my true feelings too."

She looked at him. "What? But I thought—"

He looked around. "Tch. This place is quite ugly. The infirmary corridor. Can we go somewhere else?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere nice where we can have some privacy… Can you walk to the Osiris Red dorm? The Manjoume Room has been completed. I'll show it to you."

Sui blushed. "Uh… I'm not sure if I'm strong enough to walk so much yet…"

"Then how about your room?"

"Okay, I guess…"

"Very good. Shall we go?" he offered his hand to her, bowing lightly.

Sui stiffened. An ugly deja-vu crossed Manjoume's mind. He had held out his hand like that before—only to have the girl he wanted frown and reject him. And this time, Sui was staring at his hand as if it was infected. His smile disappeared.

She dropped her arms to the sides, and her hands clenched into fists. Her shoulders raised almost to ear level. Manjoume moved back a little. Could he have made a mistake?

She looked at his hand again, and frowned. Slowly, her right arm lifted, and only when her hand was close to his, it opened. With featherlike pressure, she took it.

He smiled broadly. "Let's go, then."

They didn't talk. Manjoume stole a few peek glances at her during the way, but she always had the same expression: wide eyes, blushing cheeks, sight fixed down. Words were not needed. He strangely understood Sui's stance.

"The sun's setting," Manjoume said as they walked outside Academia. Sui nodded and made some approval noise. The sun was so warm… The world looked so warm, too, bathed in a golden glow. So beautiful…

They reached Obelisk Blue. Manjoume subtly stuck out his tongue at the secretary as Sui told her he was allowed in again. They climbed the stairs to the second floor, and entered her room.

"Sui-chan! You need to rest. Come back here right after class! Oh, good afternoon, Manjoume-san," Sheena said.

"I told you, I'm almost healed now. I don't need that much rest."

"Try fully healing yourself first, and then you can do what you want."

'Damn… This nurse sure is killing the mood…' Manjoume thought. He walked to Sheena. "Sheena, can you go get Sui's medicine? We have something important to talk about."

Sheena looked at him, then at Sui. She nodded.

"Manjoume-san, what are you trying to do? Sui needs to rest. She spent yesterday and today taking after you."

His heart warmed at these words—but the nurse sure was growing annoying. "Just a couple of hours. Then she can rest until next week or whatever."

"Manjoume-san… A couple of hours…?" Sheena frowned at him.

That had been suspicious, hadn't it…? 'Woman, it's not like she's your daughter or anything…' "And such a wonderful nurse deserves a rest, too… I have seen a great cream cake at the shop today," he said, handing her a bill. "With cherries."

She looked at it, hesitation consuming her.

"I'm sure it'll taste so good with some creamy chocolate espresso…" he held out another bill.

She finally took them. "Manjoume-san, Sui is still very sick. Don't make her exert herself. Just a talk, okay?"

"Yes, just a talk," he hid his smirk. After some more precautions, the nurse left.

"Phew! Finally," he dropped his shoulders.

"Don't mind her… She always acts as if I'm sicker than I am. She says until I get the doctor's leave, I'm still sick."

"Protecting her job, I suppose."

"Well… She's been a good nurse."

"Okay… Where were we?" he walked to her.

"You said—your true feelings were like mine. Is that so?"

He curved his lips up. "Yeah. Somewhere along the road, I…" he looked at her wide, expectant eyes. It wasn't hard to say it. "I fell in love with you."

"Manjoume-san… Is that true?"

"Why shouldn't it be true?"

"You said you are a Casanova… And everybody says that you really like my rival… I'm not sure about this…"

He sighed. "I have an image to protect, you know… And about her, she gave me the heel. And thinking about it from the distance, we wouldn't have gotten along. You, on the other hand, seem like my perfect match. And now that you've gotten better, you're incredibly beautiful. Much more so than her or any other girl I've seen."

"Manjoume-san… That line is so cheesy. I find it hard to believe," she smirked.

"I have seen how beautiful you really are from the very beginning, even when disease took away a portion of your looks. I'll make you believe me in a second," he took out his PDA.

Sui tilted her head as he made a quick search.

"Look—this is your true hair color, right?" he showed her a picture. "And you have about this amount of hair," he showed another picture. Sui's eyebrows raised dramatically.

"What—How do you know that?"

"And your eyes actually look like this," he searched for yet another picture.

Sui blinked. "You knew me from before?"

"You could say that. But not in the way you imagine."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess it'll make an even cheesier line if I told you I met you in my dreams," he smiled.

"What?"

"I dreamed of you the same day I met you."

She could feel her cheeks grow warm. "And—what did you dream about?"

He smiled, getting closer. "You want to know?"

She moved a little back, not fully making a step. "You don't mean to tell me…"

"Like this. Ugh!" he moved his arm around her back and lifted her bridal-style. "Man, you weigh a lot more now!"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means I'm not as strong as when I have wings, it seems."

"Wings?"

"Yeah, like at Halloween. I based that costume in my dream. If only… If only I had realized that girl was you…"

"Put me down or your back might snap," Sui said, worried.

"But I kinda want to hold you like this…" he pushed her closer to him, her face only an inch from his. Their cheeks became beet red.

She swallowed as he closed the gap. Giving her a last glance, he closed his eyes. His lips softly touched hers, as an extreme sensation shook his whole body. The exhilaration felt like his body was about to burst. Sui made a little squeal and remained frozen for an instant, and then started to kiss back.

That moment, Manjoume moved away, hundreds of emotions in his eyes. Sui stared at him back, with the very same expression. She climbed down from his arms and then hugged him powerfully. Taken by surprise, Manjoume didn't react until a second later, delicately corresponding her enthusiasm.

Gasping, she released him and moved away.

'I-I understand now what's so good about kissing…' Manjoume thought. 'Wait, why did she release me? Should I try going after her again?'

He tilted his head. "Did—you like that?"

"Don't ask!" she said, eyes wide, cheeks deep red.

"Oh… Is that a no?"

"No…" she muttered. He smiled. A few seconds later, he walked to her again, his heart beating so much it looked like it was about to break his chest open.

"Manjoume-san…"

"Why are you using the –san again? Actually, call me Jun."

"Jun…"

He nodded, smiling. "Only my girlfriend can call me Jun."

Her eyes widened quite some.

"What's the matter?"

"Well, I…"

"What?"

She looked at her side. "Well… I never thought I would have a boyfriend. And you, for that matter."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on, Manjoume-san! I'm not attractive, I don't get good grades, I don't have money, I am so weird that people always dump me. And here you are, impossibly hot, a great student, everyone looks up to you, and incredibly rich. Not even in my wildest dreams I thought a day like this would come."

"Well, you do have a major issue. Your self-esteem is poorer than the Osiris Red food."

She frowned.

"There's not a single girl here that can match you in beauty or skill. The first part may be called subjective, the second had solid proof this and last time. I have more money than anyone in this country, so I couldn't care less about your financial condition. However, there's something to be said about your perception of solitude."

"Huh?"

"You act very intimidating. It's not easy for people to get close."

"But if I let my guard down, people will use me."

He shook his head. "You're beautiful and powerful, like a tiger. It wasn't until the tiger got really hurt that it let people pet it…"

She frowned, but then, her eyebrows relaxed. Suddenly, tears, stinging tears fell down her eyes. She wiped them with a hand, and leaped to hug Manjoume.

He stumbled back a little, but then he insecurely hugged her back.

"I'm no tiger, but I understand," she separated enough to look at him. "Manjoume-san… Please… Please… Don't ever hurt me…"

He looked at her warmly. "Of course. I swear by my own life. In exchange, don't use me to sharpen your claws. And don't run away from me again!"

"I would never, Manjoume-san. I…" she grabbed her chest, and sobbed. "I'm so happy…"

"Sui…" He gently hugged her again, and she rested her head on his shoulder. He stroked her back gently, as she sobbed.

Manjoume gently pushed her back, as she wiped her eyes with her hand. "Here," he said, offering her a tissue.

"Th-thanks…"

Sui… She acted quite cold, but her feelings for him were so very true. Manjoume smiled. Yes… Finally… A wonderful girl who would really love him for himself… It was true…

Sui wiped her face. And then, there was silence.

'What do I do now? Should I walk away? Or press further? It kind of looks like she's awaiting my next step… Fine, I'll go forward. But…' he gulped. There was a third presence in his pocket, ready in case… Manjoume cringed. Were they…

They were all alone. In Obelisk Blue Girls' dorm. Alone in a girl's dorm with such a beautiful girl that loved him back. Was that it? If only he made a step forward… there would be no return…

There were no words in his throat. But maybe words weren't needed.

"Ugh… Could I…?" Manjoume moaned.

"Eh?"

"Could I use the bathroom?!"

"S-sure," Sui's eyes widened.

* * *

'I-I can't believe it,' Manjoume thought as he washed his face with cold water. 'This is it. We're going to do it. Ahhhh, I want to run around the walls! I'm so nervous! Wait, wait, Manjoume. You've heard of those tales when a guy gets nervous. Do not fail. You gotta be the greatest guy on Earth for Sui. There, I remember a guideline. First up, then down, then in. Got it. Wait, I'm quite unkept. I'll wash those parts quickly. I wonder if she has scissors here…'

"Manjoume-san? Are you okay?" came Sui's voice.

"Y-yeah, I'm all fine!" he said. 'Why does she keep calling me Manjoume-san? Though it's not so bad. Will I make her scream that name? Heh hehe.'

After a thorough grooming, he walked to the door, but stopped just before opening it. 'It's okay… It's going to be okay… Go for it! We'll be celebrating tomorrow!'

When he came out, an unexpected sight met him. Sui was on the bed, asleep.

'Um… Maybe I should have hurried a little… What do I do now? Should I wake her up? What if she gets mad? She still needs much rest, after all…'

Sui stirred a little. "Oh, you're back, Manjoume-san. You took so long that I decided to take a nap."

Manjoume sat on the bed at her side. "Did you actually fall asleep?"

"Hm? I think so. Or maybe I was just dazed."

This was it. Do or die. Manjoume sat closer. "Can I take a nap here, too?"

"Oh, Manjoume-san, what are you trying to say?" she smiled.

Hmm… She didn't look scared or offended. It looked like she wanted too.

"I'm trying to say something that is a little difficult," he stood up and walked to the window.

"Oh?" she followed him. "And what would that be?"

"Hey, you have a nice room."

She tilted her head. "Well, all rooms in this dorm are nice. Was that too hard to say?"

Manjoume looked at the late afternoon landscape through the window. The sun made Sui look even more beautiful, the golden lights making a nod to her golden eyes and light peachy skin, melting each other in magnificent plays of light and color. It even partly restored her hair to life, finding the faint traces of copper tones she still had and making them shine. It was a picture he wanted to engrave in his mind forever.

"I'm just stating the place is fitting for what I'm going to say. For my first 'I love you'."

Her eyes widened. He smiled.

"I love you, Sui. Let me make you the happiest person on Earth, just the way I am feeling now."

Her expression softened. "I love you too, Jun. I already am the happiest woman on Earth."

He leaned forward and kissed her. This time it was stronger, his emotions overflowing from his body. He hugged her tightly as he kissed her over and over. Her body relaxed in his arms, and she dazedly kissed him back. He moved back to look at her. It looked like she was about to burst, too. He hugged her again, but his lips aimed for her neck this time.

"Ah!" she moaned as he lightly nipped her flesh.

"Liked that?" he said.

"Ah—yes," she said, her cheeks glowing red.

Manjoume aimed lower, making another nip. She shuddered, and scratched his back. He smirked. It looked like he could look forward to a severely scratched back…

He moved back again, releasing her. This time, he grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers, peering at her through his eyelashes. Then, he kissed the back of her hand. Sui was staring at him, her eyes foggy, her breathing ragged.

'Is this how it's supposed to be? That look—she's excited, isn't she? But I think it's too early yet.'

"You like this?" he asked.

"Yes…" she moaned.

"Good…" he leaned over her. "I will kiss you deeply now. Open your mouth," he smirked.

She swallowed, and hesitantly, she opened it, widely. He covered her lips with his, and slid his tongue in. He wasn't really sure of whatever he was doing, and he could tell Sui wasn't either, but soon, their tongues had found a nice tempo, and they stroke each other in a slow, sensual dance.

"Ah!" Sui suddenly yelped, and moved away.

"Hmm?" Manjoume asked, a bit dazed.

"How unsightly… It's really—animalistic or something," she said, wiping her mouth.

"You didn't like it?"

"You did?"

"Quite. I could do this all day," Manjoume licked his lips for emphasis.

Sui cringed. "It's not that I don't like it, I, ah…"

"Yes?"

"It's kinda—too primal. I feel a little uncomfortable."

"You haven't seen primal yet," Manjoume smirked.

"Yeah, I know you do this a lot, but I…"

Manjoume sighed. "Actually, it's my first time."

"You what?!"

"First kiss, first girlfriend, first time for anything pertaining to romance."

Sui frowned. "But you said—"

"A guy can't be a virgin, Sui," he said, folding arms.

"Actually…"

"Yes?"

Her face looked a lot more relaxed. "I'm much more at ease now. That I'm your first and you mine—that's how I would have wanted it if I could choose my ideal."

"Really?"

"But of course! I had always been jealous that you had been with other women before. I'm so happy!"

Manjoume blinked. "Well…"

This time, it was Sui who came to him and kissed him—with intensity. He opened his mouth, now allowing Sui's tongue inside. She caressed his tongue with hers, making him shudder. In a daze, Manjoume grabbed her by the butt.

"Ooh, Manjoume-san wants to get naughty, I see," she smirked.

"Of course," he smirked. "Any guy would want to get naughty with you. And hey, you have a very nice ass," he said, squeezing her.

"Ah!" she squealed.

Manjoume smirked. Sui was more relaxed after his embarrassing confession—and in turn, he was more relaxed as well. Faking he was a sex master had put a lot of strain in him he now didn't have.

"If I had known it was like this, I would have tried to actually spank you."

"Manjoume-san, naaaaaaughty…"

"Really," he caressed her hair. "I got so much love and lust for you…"

"That voice is too irresistible, Manjoume-san. It's not fair you use it as a weapon."

Irresistible? A hot girl found him irresistible? His ego made a huge jump.

"Hmmmm… It looks like it's a weapon worth exploiting, then."

"Hey, no fair…"

He looked seriously at her. "All is fair in love, dear. You also have a lot of weapons to use against me."

"Well, you too, dammit."

Manjoume smirked, but he couldn't hide his glee at these words.

'Well then, I think it's time for some clothes to come off… Oh, damn… If what's underneath matches what I can tell, I'll have an epic nosebleed…'

Manjoume hugged Sui again, and slowly bent his knees. He rested his head against her upper chest. 'She already let me do this… I'll start slowly…'

Tilting his head down, he softly kissed her upper chest. Sui stirred a little. Slowly, he traced down, leaving soft kisses between her breasts. He looked up, watching Sui close her eyes and sigh. Shyly, he moved his hand to her waist, and from there, he slowly slid it up, barely touching the side of her left breast. She had no noticeable reaction.

'Looks like she didn't even feel me—Well then,' he slid his hand slowly over her left breast. She took in air, but nothing else.

'Huh…? Her breasts are hard—Wait, it's the shape of the bra, I think. She's wearing one of those push-up bras. I guess she can't even register me like this.'

He looked up, and straightened. 'Well, high time for you to go, mister Armour.' He moved his hand to open the neck of her shirt, but she stopped him.

"Um, no, not like this."

"What is it, Sui?"

She shakily pointed at him. "You first."

"Huh? Um, okay." He swiftly took off his long black trenchcoat and swirled it over a chair. Then he looked mischievously at her. "You want to do it yourself?"

She shook her head.

'Aw, I'm a little disappointed,' he thought, but he watched as Sui devoured him with the eyes as he took off his turtleneck. "Like what you see?"

She nodded, and bit her lip.

"Well then, shall I continue?"

She nodded again.

He wanted to rip off her clothes, but he thought she would freeze, so he sweetly opened the buttons of her shirt, and then pulled it off. His eyes widened at the sight. She was wearing a black leather bra, complete with a zipper and a buckle.

"Wh…"

"My armor," she said, lightly blushing.

He pouted. "Well, that's… How do I put it… Is this what you like?"

"You think I'm into S&M? No! I just like black leather. I can't dress as a warrior, but I can wear warrior-like clothes underneath, can't I?" She narrowed eyes. "You're the one who's into spanking, not me."

"That was a joke, but all right… It's a little unexpected, but I could grow to like it."

"I have other kinds of underwear too, but I've been into battles a lot recently. I think it's more adequate."

"Well then," he smiled, getting closer. "You don't need armor for this battle."

"…" Sui looked at him.

"Do I open it from this buckle on the front?"

"…" Sui suddenly sighed. "Oh, how embarrassing…"

"I don't think there's anything to be embarrassed of…"

"I-I guess…"

"I'll do it." Manjoume slowly opened the buckle, as Sui closed her eyes and turned her head to the side.

She felt his hands opening her bra and then slide it back until it fell to the floor. As she heard no further sound from Manjoume, she shyly looked at him.

His eyes were mesmerized, staring openly at her chest.

"Wh-what…?"

"You're beautiful…" he said in a breathy voice.

"Y-you think so…?"

"Let me… Ah!" he moaned.

"Ah!" Sui squealed, as Manjoume hugged her, squeezing his naked chest against hers. She swallowed, drinking her saliva before it could fell.

"Ah… ah…" Manjoume said, tightly squeezing her, the exquisite feeling of skin against skin gnawing at his body.

"Manjoume… san…" Sui lowly moaned. It was too much…

'I don't think I can hold much longer… No, damn! Control, Manjoume, control! We're not even halfway yet! But dammit, I don't think I'll be able to last until the end! Maybe I can skip this part and leave it for next time… Otherwise, I don't think I'll manage…'

"Sui… Lie on the bed…" he breathed, in a raspy voice.

"Eh…" it looked like she was dazed.

He lifted her on his arms and carried her to the bed.

"Manjoume-san…" she said, as he climbed between her legs.

"Sui… Open your legs."

Her eyes widened. "Wait…"

He shook his head. "I'm gonna kiss you. _Down there_."

"Ah…" Her eyes were huge as he took off her panties—black leather panties, a match for her bra—and lifted her skirt.

'W-whoa… So beautiful… That lovely pink color… There's not as much hair as I thought there would… But… Where's… Uh… I really don't know where's anything here…'

"Uh… Um… Don't stare… I know I look weird…"

"I could stare all day. You're beautiful, Sui."

"Is that so…?"

"Let me make love to it. But… Ummmm…"

"What is it?"

Manjoume grimaced. "Um… It would be better if you told me what is what there."

"Oh… Well, I guess. Okay, this part with hair is my labia majora, this part without is the minora, and this is my clitoris."

Manjoume's face had grown impossibly hot. "G-got it. Well then," he positioned his head between Sui's legs.

"Right now I'm pretty excited so you don't need to be extra gentle. You can go for the clitoris straight ahead."

"Okay." Manjoume breathed in her intoxicating, delicious smell—it was musky, but still sweet. Sui was sweet all over—even her skin tasted sweet. Carefully, he aimed a lick to the taut part Sui had indicated.

"Ah-ah!" Sui screamed, convulsing. Manjoume stopped immediately. She sighed, and looked at him. "Yeah! Continue!"

"You okay?"

"Yes! Go on, please!"

Manjoume licked her again, and she squirmed violently again.

"You like it?"

"You really need to ask? Go on!"

"Tsk tsk. Demanding," Manjoume smirked, and moved down again, this time gently taking the flesh in his lips and pressing it.

"Eek…" Sui whined. Her breath was incredibly fast, and she looked down at him, locking eyes, as he continued his ministrations.

He smirked and licked the base of her clitoris, enjoying the sight of her squirming. With each of his moves, Sui adopted some new position, forcing him to do the same. Maybe he should pin her hips? But he quite enjoyed the sight of her doing so. Each of his small actions had such a powerful effect on her… It was incredible.

Manjoume sucked the small head, and Sui stopped convulsing and grabbed his long hair, pushing his head closer to her, so close he couldn't even breathe. He moved back a little in protest, but now her hips moves were much shorter and faster.

'It's time.'

He broke her grip, and sat on his toes.

"Aww, no," she moaned.

"Hmm," he made a seductive stare to her. "Do you want to come like this?"

"Yeah…"

"Good. Then I'll make you—under one condition."

"What…?" It looked like her brain was barely working.

"If you think you can come again after you do."

She made a strange sigh. "No, I don't think so."

Yeah—he had figured as much. She was not fully healthy yet, after all. Maybe just one orgasm was a little too much.

He climbed over her and kissed her again. There was no resistance this time. She avidly kissed him back, not skimping on the naughtiness, their tongues fully enjoying each other.

Manjoume slowly moved back, and made a quick trip to the chair he had his coat on, retrieving the box he got from nurse Ayukawa.

"Sui… This is it… If we do this, there's no return…"

"Hurry up, or I'll kick your face," she huffed.

His eyes widened. Wow, it looked like she was extremely excited. He smiled.

He knelt over the bed and between Sui's legs, and left the box aside as he opened his belt and pants, staring at Sui's hazy eyes. He lightly smiled as his boxers also went down, revealing his huge, powerful erection. Sui startled, her formerly sex-fogged expression replaced by alarm.

Manjoume didn't miss it. "What is it?" 'Whoah—doesn't she like me?! What's that face for?! Is it too small?! Did she change her mind?! What—'

"A…ah…" she stared for a bit, and then looked to the side, embarrassed. "What…"

"Huh?" Manjoume asked. He didn't understand anything!

"Um… Can you really—put that in…?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

She cringed. "It's huge… I don't know if it will fit…"

"Oh, don't worry about that," he said. 'Now I'm the worried one… I didn't see a hole down there anywhere… I know, it's supposed to be covered since I'm her first, but what size is it?'

"U-um…"

"Well, you were quite ready before, and you're supposed to be elastic and all." 'Yeah, that did it.'

"O-okay…"

He climbed over her again. "Leave it all to me. You just relax and enjoy."

She nodded, but looked anything but relaxed.

"You know…" she shakily said.

"Eh?"

"For the first time, it would be better if I put it in myself."

"Oh? You sure?"

"Well, I have read it's the easiest way."

"Anything you want, Sui."

She nodded. Manjoume opened the box and ripped off the condom envelope. Carefully, he placed it on himself. He made a glance to her, and she nodded. He nodded as well.

He laid over her, hugging her by the waist, and rolled on the bed until she was over him.

Black eyes locked with golden ones. The sweetness in them were incomparable.

"Sui…"

"Jun…"

"We'll be together for all eternity…"

She nodded. "I love you, Jun…"

"I love you too, Sui…"

Her left hand's fingers interlocked with his right hand ones. Sui shuddered as she grabbed his firm, hot erection, and guided it to her invisible entrance. Looking at her beloved's face, she pushed herself down on him, letting out an acute squeal.

"Ahh!" he screamed, wincing. He looked up at her—it hurt! Were men supposed to be in pain? Looking carefully, he saw that she was so tense that her muscles were like a death grip on him. Suddenly, he felt it—a very hot liquid running down his length. His eyes widened at it.

"Oh no! Sui!" he sat up, but she stopped him with a hand.

"Haa… haa…" she gasped lowly.

"Are you okay, love?" he asked, and she nodded.

He stared as she gulped, and finally relaxed her muscles.

"We should have waited more…"

"I don't want to hear it," she said, stopping him with a hand again.

"You can't afford to lose blood…"

Sui looked down. "It's okay… You've given me much more than this… So, Jun… Just like you said the day we met, I'm proud to have a piece of the great Manjoume-sama in me… Now a little less of that one, but a large new one."

"That—makes me blush," Manjoume said.

She giggled.

Manjoume sat up. "Well then, let's make this complete," he wiped the blood with a finger and then sucked it. Sui's eyes widened.

"It's interesting… Just like you're blood of my blood, let me become blood of your blood, too."

Sui tilted her head. "Jun…"

He hugged her again and rolled on the bed, this time stopping over her in a missionary position. "You know, Sui…" he muttered, resting his face in her hair.

"Hmm?"

"I was all hurry until a moment ago… But now, I feel I could stay forever like this, in this embrace…"

"Oh, Jun…" she said, caressing his back. "Yes, it feels really nice…"

"Are you pained now?"

"Yes, but it's a dull pain. It feels really good—to have you inside like this…"

"Aw!" he grimaced. "No, not again!"

"What?"

"You're bleeding even more!"

She giggled. "Don't worry. That's not blood."

"It's—not…?"

"You're swaying lightly, and it feels really good."

Manjoume blinked. He was swaying? He hadn't noticed.

Sui aimed a hand to his butt and pushed him inside a little further, making both of them grimace. Manjoume couldn't help but start moving his hips, gasping. He separated a little and looked at Sui's face, who was gasping too.

"Aaah… Jun…"

"Does it hurt?"

She shook her head. "It feels quite nice." She started moving in compass with him, slowly, deeply…

Manjoume let out a squeal. The sexual sensations were all over his body, as if energy was radiating from his every pore. His whole body was on edge, and it felt exquisite sliding over Sui's skin. He straightened, rubbing her arms with his hands in his movement, until he grabbed her hands in his. He gently lifted them to the sides of her head, as his hips thrusted a little faster and deeper.

Manjoume stared at Sui's face as he reveled in her body. She looked so exposed like this… It was a delicious sight, her flushed cheeks, her half-lidded eyes, her quick breathing, her erotic moans… He smirked as he looked down, her beautiful breasts starting to bounce with his thrusts as they became stronger.

She looked at his hands as they lustfully squeezed her chest, and squealed a little.

"Not so hard…!" she gasped.

"Sorry," he said, and dropped the pressure on them. "Can I bite you here?"

Sui yelped. "No!"

"Gently, I mean."

"Okay—very gently!"

Manjoume nodded and licked his lips, then gently bit Sui's left breast.

"Too much?"

"No, like that's okay…" she said, as he moved up a little to lick the pink nipple.

But it was too late for that kind of game. He was thrusting inside her in a very non-gentle way, and she was moving the same way. Sui grabbed the pillow below her as she parted her legs further, rocking her hips desperately.

With what last willpower he had totally gone, he moved up and assaulted her mouth with his tongue, smashing his cock into her, moving purely in instinct.

"J-Jun…" Sui gasped, burying her nails in Manjoume's back, as he bit her cheeks, her neck, her shoulders. He tossed his head back and rammed himself inside of her, desperately crying her name.

"J-Junnnn-aaahhhhh!" Sui cried out, scratching his chest as her hands made their way to his shoulders, getting a grip on them as she cried out her orgasm, impaling herself on the full length of Manjoume's cock.

"A-argh… Sui…!" Manjoume growled as she squeezed him tightly inside of her. It was too much—his cock started shooting out spurt after spurt of come, so much that he feared the condom was going to explode. He quickly bucked his hips and discarded the condom aside, still shooting semen over Sui's abdomen. It was a long spurt, and then two smaller ones before his hips finally calmed down.

"Ah… I don't know if it's supposed to be like this, but I think it's too soaked… Ahhh…" he let out a loud sigh. He felt as if he had just run a triathlon. "How… how are you feeling…?"

No response. Manjoume hovered over Sui, but she was deeply asleep, rosy cheeks and a happy look in her face.

"You know, it's the guy who's supposed to do that," he smiled as he got cozy behind her. "But I'll let it slide—just this once. In return, we need to do this again soon. What do you say?" He grabbed some tissues and cleaned her up, and then hugged her and sank into a peaceful sleep.

To be continued.

* * *

Sui: Today's strongest card is Underworld Queen – Carrier of Death! (12 stars/Spellcaster/Dark/ATK 2800-DEF 3000) Of course, I am the only one that has this card. It's my proof of being a bearer of Darkness! This is the key card of an Underworld deck. Just wait to find out all the cool effects this card has!

* * *

Zephyr: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? A female hero bailing out a male one?! In Yu-Gi-Oh?! LOL.

Check out the whole fanart, I had to crop it for nudity to post it here: fav . me / dabbtem

Now that the Jun and Sui love relationship has been established, I'll call it Underworldshipping for a Western name, and Sun for a Japanese one (just in case you don't know, the Japanese make shipping names combining a letter of both names. Kinda like Asu-Ju, but not so stupid, LOL)

When I first thought of this fic, I wanted a canon character to be a female bearer of Darkness, but could find none. They are simply not workable. So I created one. Of course, both Jun and Sui have their own brand of Darkness that matches their personalities; the Neo-Spacians are Judai's alone. But is it aligned to the Gentle Darkness… or to the evil one? Only time will tell. If you've tied up all ends, you have now figured out who the beings that go and possess them are… in case you haven't, you will know in chapter 15 for sure.

Await the beckoning of chapter 14 (ha!): Gishin'anki, which is a Japanese phrase that means: when you start suspecting something, then everything becomes suspicious. We'll get to see what happened in the Light side, including some lemony goodness. How did you like this lemon? Please tell me!


	14. Bad Ending

Zephyr: What do I mean, bad ending? You've played the game wrong, chosen all the wrong options, so you get a premature bad ending. This is like a The Simpsons Halloween special: it's just an alternative (this fic is all about alternatives!) chapter 13, with Manjoume already possessed by the Light when Sui arrived. It has no continuity with the rest of the story. But all bad endings teach you more about the universe of the story, uncovering some details you wouldn't see otherwise. Since you like this alternative universe where Manjoume represents the Darkness and Judai the Light, it will be fun to take a look. And since it's Halloween, I decided to give it a slight dark flavor. You'll see, you'll see…

Conversely, you can just skip this chapter; you won't miss anything story-wise.

The usual Light versus Darkness chapters are Manjoume-centric. This one, however, is Sui-centric, as she is the only remaining hero.

Oh, yeah—I realize Change of Heart is a forbidden card by the GX time, but then again Painful Choice is too, and Manjoume uses it in canon. (To make sure, I just checked GX Duel Academia for GBA, and both cards are forbidden). So yeah. The card is very symbolic in this story, as you'll see.

A word before continuing: if you are reading this, you already read past the warnings in chapter 1 that this fic was going to contain a lot of adult stuff. This chapter contains non-consensual sex (not rape, there is a difference). I've toned it down a lot, but if you are not okay with that stuff, you shouldn't read at all. I don't think it's too traumatic... it's kinda on the level of a dark lemon. But warned, just in case.

Disclaimer: I don't own GX or Dynasty Warriors, yeah?

Everything okay with you? Then, let's go!

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 2: Light vs. Darkness

Chapter 13 version 2: Bad Ending

* * *

Asuka looked haughtily at her dazed opponent, and placed her arms akimbo. The raven haired duelist's skin was as blue and frozen as the ice encasing him, his eyes closed. The last of his life was quickly seeping out of him.

"You still have some Life Points, Manjoume-kun. Why, you look completely frozen. Is this it? Has the evil flame of your life finally been put off?"

No response. Asuka ripped Manjoume's right hand out of the ice coffin and placed it on his Duel Disk.

* * *

Purification Duel (Duel of Light)

White Asuka: 4000 Life Points

Manjoume: 200 Life Points

Winner: White Asuka, by opponent surrendering.

* * *

The dense ice environment vanished, as the surroundings of Obelisk Blue Girls' dorm reappeared, and with it, the frozen coffin trapping Manjoume. He heftily fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Welcome to the Light… 'Underworld King'," Asuka laughed. "With you by our side, nothing will stop us anymore."

Asuka looked up as she heard hurried steps. A dark figure was running to them. She made a satisfied smile, as the newcomer's eyes widened.

"M-M… Manjoume-san…!" Sui gasped.

"Hello, Sui," Asuka maliciously smiled. "What brings you here?"

Sui gawked at her, and then at Manjoume's form on the floor.

"What… what have you done to him!"

"Done? I showed Manjoume-kun a wonderful new world… A world with no Darkness…"

"Manjoume-san!" Sui crouched to his side, fearing the worst. But just before she could touch him, he stood up, swiftly but ceremoniously.

"Tenjoin-kun… Sui… I have seen it…"

"Manjoume-san…" Sui stood up as well.

"A wonderful new world… A world of white…"

As Sui gasped, Manjoume approached Asuka.

"It was a wonderful experience…The Light…"

"You've received the baptism of Light, Manjoume-kun. Now you're one of us. A wonderful world of white—"

"Wh-what?!" Sui ran to him. "Manjoume-san, what happened to you?! It can't be… You're starting to talk like those zombies controlled by the Light! But you're Darkness, like myself!"

Asuka turned to her. "I haven't changed Manjoume-kun. He realized by himself how right the Light is."

"That's true," Manjoume said. "A world ruled by the Light… We should do our best to make it happen."

Eyes wide, Sui slowly sank to her knees.

"This… this is all my fault…" Sui gasped. "Because of my hunger for power first… and now I was too late to save you…"

"That's not it, Sui," Asuka said. "It had been decided by fate. You could have done nothing about it. Come with us, and we'll all live happily under the guidance of the Light," she offered her hand to her.

Sui stared at her hand, tears barely repressed, and slapped it away.

"Tenjoin-kun, Sui still doesn't get it. I understand; I was like that. The way she will see the Light—is in a duel!"

"What?!" Sui grimaced.

"Let me show you the Light personally, my dear Sui. In two days, at the Duel Arena after class," and with that, Manjoume and Asuka walked into the horizon, leaving a fretting Sui behind.

* * *

Night was long and torturous to Sui. The thoughts in her mind didn't let her get a wink of sleep until she finally fell out of exhaustion, tears in her eyes.

But worse was the surprise she found when she returned to the dorm after class. The whole place had been painted white! So bright it hurt the eyes!

"What is the meaning of this?!" she asked the secretary.

She shrugged. "It was the work of those Society of Light weirdos. There are a lot of the girls that converted to them, so they made another base here."

"Grrr! I'm definitely not going to live in a place like this!" But which were the options? To move to Ra Yellow, or…

Manjoume had been all alone at the Red dorm. If he had moved to Obelisk White, then that meant—

"Sheena, help me gather my things. We're moving out of here," she said with a dull look.

"Move? To where?"

"I'm sorry… but I'll be living at Osiris Red until this mess clears up."

Sheena opposed some remonstrance, but finally helped Sui move to the Red dorm.

As expected, it was deserted.

Sui entered the Manjoume room. It was open, with nobody inside.

"So this is where you lived, Manjoume-san…" she mused as she stared around. Signs of being hastily abandoned were still around, including—

Sui picked Manjoume's usual clothing from the couch. She hugged them to herself.

"I can't help but screw your life, over and over…" she mused, gaze lost in the horizon. Then she closed her eyes. "I only wish… I only wish I could do something for you, even once."

 _You shouldn't feel guilty._

Huh? Sui knew that voice. She looked around. It was the voice of one of those spirits at the Halloween night, the female one.

"What? What… do you mean?"

 _It was too big of a mission to start with. You did your best._

This made Sui start to cry. "No matter… I can never protect the ones I love! I can't do anything for myself or for anyone else! All I can do is harming people even if I don't want to! I'm so useless…"

 _None of the others could withstand the Light, so you shouldn't beat yourself for something you just can't do. Sui, take a look at your deck._

Sui took out the cards from her deck holder. The first card in it was The Bringer of Spring.

 _Look at her. Does she look weak or strong?_

Sui stared at the innocent-looking girl. "She looks kinda weak," she honestly said.

 _The Bringer of Spring is a reflection of your soul. If she looks weak to you, is because you're weak._

"Wha…" Sui frowned.

 _Let me tell you something about this card. The Bringer of Spring is actually a queen._

"A queen…?" Sui whispered, incredulous.

 _But she can't become queen on her own. She has incredible potential, but only by the side of the king she can realize it._

Sui stared at the card. Was it so powerful?

 _When the Bringer of Spring evolves into the Queen, then no other card is a match for her, except the King. And certainly not the Light of Destruction._

 _In any case, as the only one who can activate the King's powers is Jun, the power of Darkness is barred to you now. Sui, you have absolutely no chance to defeat the Light like this._

"But…" Sui looked at her side. "I just can't leave Manjoume-san like this. I have to at least give it a try!"

 _I see… I had a feeling nothing I could tell you would dissuade you._

Sui shook her head. "No."

 _Fine, give it a try. See it for yourself. But if things get dangerous, run! Jun probably can't be saved at this point._

"I'll never know until I try," Sui nodded.

* * *

The next day, lots of people had gathered at the Duel Arena to watch the Duel. Thanks to their latest incorporation, the Light had vastly increased their ranks. Lots of white uniforms could be seen among the public.

Manjoume smirked. Working for the Light was so very gratifying!

He looked up. From the stands, Saiou appeared at Asuka's side. It was amazing how fast he had gained Saiou's trust. He really knew what a special, worthy duelist he was!

"Saiou-sama!" Asuka said. "Is it really okay to let Manjoume-kun do this?"

"It's okay," Saiou smiled.

"But—what if those rulers of the dark dimension take possession of them again? What if they take Manjoume-kun back?"

"There is no risk of that. By accepting the Light, Manjoume-san has forsaken his dark legacy. And the girl can't awaken her dark powers without him."

"What is the meaning of this?!" Manjoume glared as Sui climbed to the Duel Arena.

"You threw it away, but I'll keep it."

Manjoume glared as Sui hugged the coat she was wearing—his old North Academia coat. She also had his aubergine-colored turtleneck on, while her lower body garment was the usual she wore.

"That makes me furious. Why are you wearing that old smelly thing? I really want to rip that off you—for more than one reason," he smirked. But his eyes were not smiling.

Sui blinked at him. "Manjoume-san…"

Manjoume's eyebrows lifted. "Rejoice, Sui! The day when you finally see the Light has arrived!"

"Manjoume-san!"

He waved a hand. "You will refer to me as Manjoume White Thunder."

Sui hunched her shoulders. "Jun."

Manjoume narrowed his eyes. "I don't recall giving you permission to call me that."

"Like I need your permission to call you whatever I want! Jun, don't you remember? The Light is evil. We should stay clear of them!"

"I thought so too, until I saw the Light with my own eyes. We will be guided by the Light to a great future! Just accept it, Sui."

Sui growled. "Don't you realize how bizarre you sound? I know it means jack shit to you, but… you are nothing like the man I fell in love with!" She looked down and to the side, a hand on her chest. "You were such a marvelous, chivalrous guy… Even now," she closed her eyes, "your blood inside of me is giving me life… Jun," she glared at him, "I'll bring you back—no matter what it takes! I'm not holding back!"

"Sui… Come to me. We'll see a wonderful future together, guided by the Light illuminating our paths—not a couple of dubious spirits of Darkness."

"I'll open your eyes even if I have to beat you up!" Sui growled.

"Duel!"

* * *

Purification Duel (Duel of Light)

Turn 1

Manjoume White Thunder: 4000 Life Points

Sui: 4000 Life Points

* * *

"The first move is mine! Draw!" Sui took out her card. "Jun, I chose my old favorite deck for today. Do you still like this?" She placed a card on her Duel Disk. "I activate the Continuous Spell Call of the Mummy. If I don't have any monster on my field, then once per turn, I can Special Summon a Zombie-type monster from my hand. I summon Despair from the Dark, in Attack Mode." (ATK 2800)

"Wow! A 2800 ATK monster all of a sudden!" the people in the public gawked.

Manjoume stared at the gigantic, ominous shadow.

"You certainly are not holding back," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"You used to have this card in your deck, didn't you?" Sui softly said.

"Hah. There are no shadows for me anymore."

"Jun… This is how my heart feels like now. Just like the monsters in this Zombie deck, you brought me back to life… but my heart is full of despair. I… I want you at my side, again."

Manjoume narrowed his eyes. "Oh? So poor little Sui has a lot of despair in her heart, doesn't she? But you didn't care about me when you so nonchalantly dumped me."

"I-I already confessed why I did it. I never stopped loving you…" Sui made an effort to not cry.

"Is this the end of your turn?"

Sui sobbed, but quickly composed herself. "No… I summon Life-Absorbing Bone Tower, in Defense Mode." (DEF 1500) A huge tower surrounded by lost souls and darkness appeared on Sui's field. "Then I set a card. You go, Jun."

"Manjoume White Thunder! My turn. Draw!"

Turn 2

Manjoume White Thunder: 4000 Life Points

Sui: 4000 Life Points

"Here's something you'll like," Manjoume smirked. "First, I activate Offerings to the Dead. I discard one card to the cemetery to destroy a monster in your field! Naturally, it'll be Despair from the Dark!"

"Wah!" Sui covered herself as the shadow blew in pieces.

"No darkness is going to last in the presence of the Light," Manjoume smiled. "Not even the darkness in your heart! I summon White Knight's Lancer, in Attack Mode!" (ATK 1500)

'Phew, safe,' Sui sighed. "What is that monster?"

"Just wait and see, Sui. This is the deck that Saiou-sama bestowed unto me, as my proof of loyalty to the Light!"

"Oh, shit!" Sui said. "Fuck it, that thing probably brainwashed you?!"

"What are you saying?" Manjoume shook his head. "The card I sent to the cemetery earlier is White Knight's Swordsman, which makes Lancer gain 300 ATK Points!" (White Knight's Lancer's ATK 1500 - 1800)

"Busted!" Sui gawked.

"Go, White Knight's Lancer! Erase all the Darkness in Sui's field!"

The shining knight slashed at the fearsome tower, making it blow.

"Wah!" (Sui's Life Points 4000 - 3700) "Damn, that monster has a piercing ability?!"

"Don't underestimate the power of the Light, Sui," Manjoume smirked. "I set a card. Your move."

"Before your turn ends, I activate my Continuous Trap: Skull Zoma. I Special Summon Skull Zoma. When it is first summoned, it needs to be in Defense Mode."

A cadaverous black bird appeared in the field, batting wings and emitting a piercing shriek. (DEF 500)

"My turn. Draw!"

Turn 3

Manjoume White Thunder: 4000 Life Points

Sui: 3700 Life Points

'I never thought I would face Jun like this… never! But then again, my whole life has been about bad luck… I really should not be surprised,' Sui though, eyes sad. Then she looked at her hand.

"Unsure what to do? The Light will show you the path, always," Manjoume said.

"Stop spewing shit like a madman," Sui growled.

"Who is the crazy one here? I wonder."

"Jun… I'll bring you back from your delusion, even if it's the last thing I do," Sui closed her eyes, and then opened them again. "No matter how many times I die, I will come back again… Like this!" She took out a card. "From my hand, I activate Book of Life! Just like you gave me your life back then, I will suck the life out of that monster of Light in your cemetery and give it to the Darkness! I choose to revive Despair from the Dark while removing White Knight's Swordsman from the game!"

"Lame! Reverse card, open! Call of the Haunted! I bring back White Knight's Swordsman to the field!"

The new shining knight appeared at the lancer's side. (ATK 1200)

"Argh! You're a good match for me, Jun… Please, why don't you just give up on this madness and return to the Dark?"

Manjoume smirked. "The Light has accepted me. You abandoned me."

"You-you don't realize the reason why I stopped talking to you?! My heart is full of evil… and I didn't want to ruin your life more than I already did!"

"Then why would I join you?" Manjoume shrugged.

"Let me finish! I want to become better! We can build a better future! But the Light is evil. It only aims to do harm to you, to me, and to everyone! There is no future for the ones who join the Light! If you don't want to be friends with me anymore, so be it! But please, don't join the Light!" Sui's eyes were moist with tears.

"Sui… Your words clearly indicate how lost you are. Come to the Light, and your insecurity will vanish!"

"Argh… The Light this, the Light that… Don't you realize you sound like a nutcase? What has the Light done to you?" She looked down. "I switch Skull Zoma to Attack Mode (ATK 1800). Next, I summon Pyramid Turtle, in Attack Mode."

The earth roared as a giant turtle crawled from it. (ATK 1200)

"Battle! I am sorry, Pyramid Turtle, Skull Zoma!"

Pyramid Turtle and White Knight's Swordsman finished off each other, the same with Skull Zoma and White Knight's Lancer.

"Skull Zoma's effect activates! And I chain it to Pyramid Turtle's effect activation! When Pyramid Turtle's destroyed in battle, I can Special Summon one Zombie-type monster with 2000 or less Defense Points from my deck! I Special Summon Patrician of Darkness!"

A myriad of black bats coalesced into one blue skinned caped vampire. (ATK 2000)

"And for the second chain: when Skull Zoma is destroyed in battle, it deals damage equal to the Attack Points of the monster that destroyed it to my opponent!"

"Waaaaaahhh!" (Manjoume's Life Points 4000 - 2200)

"I'm not done! Patrician of Darkness, attack Jun directly!"

"Argh!" Manjoume was thrown on his back, several yards away, as the vampire clawed him. (Manjoume's Life Points 2200 - 200)

Sui made a pained sigh as Manjoume wiped his face and stood up again. "Jun, wake up! Come back to me…"

"Heh… Hahaha! Nice, Sui! So relentless… You're an opponent worth destroying," Manjoume smiled, a murderous look in his eyes.

"Jun… Jun!"

"You will be a valuable asset to the Light… or a worry off our heads when you're down."

"Jun… Please…" Sui looked down.

"Are you done?"

"Yes… I'm done."

"My turn. Draw!"

Turn 4

Manjoume White Thunder: 200 Life Points

Sui: 3700 Life Points

Manjoume looked at the card he had just drawn. "At last, Sui."

"Wh-what…?" she cringed.

"I used to treat you like a kid, but you're one heck of a woman. I'm glad Tenjoin-kun chose Judai instead of me. You're something I want for myself."

"What are you saying…?" Sui couldn't decide whether to frown or to arch her eyebrows.

"This turn, everything ends—with my victory!"

Sui's eyes widened.

"At last, I will show you the Light… a new, shining world. Get ready, Sui… here I come!"

"What…?" Sui frowned, making a step back.

"From my hand, I activate Hand Collapse! I send White Knight's Guardna and The Sealed Gates to the cemetery. Then I draw two cards."

Sui frowned as she threw two of her cards and drew another two. Why was Manjoume calling the cards he was throwing away? Something was coming…

"The Sealed Gates is a trap that activates when it is sent to the cemetery. I remove one White Knight's Swordsman, Lancer and Guardna from my cemetery to Special Summon White Knight's Lord from my Deck!"

Sui stared, eyebrows knit, as the leader of the white knights stepped into the field. (ATK 2000)

"This is the strongest card bestowed upon me by Saiou-sama as the proof of my devotion to the Society of Light! The herald of Light that will vanquish your Darkness!"

"Shut up, Jun. It has the same Attack Points as my Patrician of Darkness!"

"I'm afraid your vampire will only become fodder for the power of Light!"

"What?!"

"I activate the Spell Change of Heart. Come to the Light, Patrician of Darkness! Just like Sui will!"

Sui gawked as Patrician of Darkness flew from her side of the field to Manjoume's.

"So, if I receive both attacks…"

"Rest assured, your Dark monsters aren't worthy to serve me. But their life force will be nourishment for my monsters' victory! I activate Hell Gauntlet! By sacrificing a monster in my side of the field," Manjoume smiled, pleased, as Patrician of Darkness vanished, "my White Knight's Lord can attack twice."

"Wh—"

"White Knight's Lord! Wipe out that infidel's Life Points!"

The white knight slashed twice at Sui, the barbaric force making her fly back on the field.

* * *

Manjoume White Thunder: 200 Life Points

Sui: 0 Life Points

* * *

"Welcome to the Light… It is a wonderful world, guided by fate… There will be no more pain, no more doubts, no more worries in your life…" Manjoume smiled as he walked to Sui, who was unmoving on the floor.

"So callous…" Asuka mused.

Saiou chuckled to himself. "Both of them are relentless… But they will never be a problem again." Laughing, he walked away, followed by Asuka.

Slowly, the young girl moved up. She looked at her hand. All her cards were absolutely white.

Uncapable of reacting, she fainted.

* * *

"So what's up with this?" Emi Ayukawa frowned.

"Dunno," Manjoume said.

"Sui-chan was doing quite okay. Her anemia was out of dangerous levels. I can't believe she fainted for that."

"…" Manjoume looked at his side, where Sui was lying on the infirmary bed, unconscious.

"I don't know what's going on here, but I don't like it. And Manjoume-kun, stand up from that bed and stop touching her!"

Manjoume pouted, and removed his hand from Sui's knee as he stood up.

"I don't know what's up with this Society of Light, but you seem changed. As much as you took care of Sui earlier, it doesn't feel safe if I leave you alone with her now. But I need to go out for a second. You step out of the infirmary too, Manjoume-kun."

He lifted his index. "I won't touch her while you're away. Cross my heart."

Emi frowned, and slowly turned to the door. "I'll be back soon. You'd better not try anything."

"Sure…" Manjoume placed a hand on his chin as he sat on a chair at Sui's side. He waited for several seconds after the nurse had left, and then turned to Sui. "So I can't touch you, huh?"

Sui said nothing, a rather troubled expression on her face.

"But nobody said anything about touching your clothes," Manjoume said as he slowly lifted her skirt. "Hmm, what's this? Black panties? I sure don't like this. Are they—made of leather? Whoah, kinky!" He looked at her face. "Hey, Sui."

He quickly moved away, restoring order to her clothes, as Ayukawa-sensei returned.

"You didn't do anything weird, did you?"

"A white angel like me?" Manjoume put an innocent face.

"It pains me to run so many blood analyses on her, but… Her blood is normal, except for the hemoglobin count that indicates some anemia. She can't have fainted for this at these levels."

Suddenly, Sui sobbed. The other two people turned to her.

"Are you awake, Sui-chan?" Emi asked.

"Where…" she whispered. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and made a mien.

"Are you okay?"

"My head… What happened… Yeah, that duel… I saw all white after the duel…" she said, sitting up.

Suddenly, she noticed her white clad tormentor at her side.

"Yo," Manjoume said.

"What are you doing here?" Sui frowned.

"I'm always there for you when you faint, aren't I?"

Sui glared at him. Then she looked around. "My deck… Where is my deck?" She found her Duel Disk at the night table at her side. She removed the cards from it.

"Can't… be…" she stared, wall-eyed, at them.

"What is it, Sui-chan?"

"The cards… they're all white…" she said, her deck dropping from her hand.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Emi stared at the cards, which looked perfectly normal to her.

"All white?" Manjoume asked. But he could see the cards perfectly as well.

"The Bringer of Spring… Where is the Bringer of Spring…?" she asked, frantically searching her deck. But no card contained any image.

"What?"

"Ayukawa-sensei! You mean you can see the cards?!"

"Of course, Sui-chan. What do you mean, they are all white?"

Sui grimaced, desperation starting to get a hold of her. "Please! Is there a card named The Bringer of Spring here?!"

"Huh?" the nurse quickly searched her deck, but her response was negative.

"You don't need that card anymore," Manjoume said.

"You… son of a bitch! What have you done to me!" Sui grabbed Manjoume by the neck, trying to strangle him. She shoved him with such force that they both ended up struggling on the floor.

"Sui-chan!" Emi Ayukawa pushed her away.

"Ugh…" Manjoume rubbed his neck. "What is it… You should be welcoming the Light by now… Why are you so angry…?" he slowly stood up.

"What happened to me! It's all your fault, isn't it! That I see all cards white! That the Bringer of Spring is no more! You idiot! You have doomed us all!"

"I don't understand anything here…" the nurse rubbed her forehead.

"Waaah!" Sui ran away from the infirmary.

* * *

"Sui-chan, it's dinner time."

"…" Sui stared at her cards, lying on her side on one of the Manjoume room's beds. Not only the deck she had used in her duel with the raven-haired, all her other decks were blank.

"Sui-chan…" Sheena sighed.

"Why… why did this happen… Why couldn't I save Jun…"

"It was fated to be like this."

Both Sui and Sheena startled. The bright figure of Manjoume was standing at the bedroom's door.

"My skills and your skills were quite matched. But it was fated to be that I would come out on top. Just like how our fate is to be together," Manjoume said, arms folded, an arrogant expression on his face.

"How did you enter here?!"

"This was my room. Is it so strange I got the key to it?"

"Please leave," Sui looked down.

"Nuh-uh. I want to know why haven't you joined the Light by now. The people who see the Light find peace and harmony in it. Yet all you say is that you can't see your cards and get pissed off. Even in this you're weird."

Sui narrowed her eyes. She really hated to be called weird. "If you've come to insult me, I—"

"Trust me, Sui. All I want is for us to be happy together," he sat at her side.

She glared at him. "You've been blabbering about that for a while now. What is it? I heard what happened: that Asuka is dating another guy. I see, you tried to go to the Society of Light to get Asuka, and since she's taken you try to show up with me by the arm so you can fake it's all cool with you. Tell you what, mister—"

"No. I was on my way to see you that night, when Tenjoin-kun showed me the Light. Why else would I be around the Obelisk Blue Girls' dorm a few minutes after you sent me that mail?"

Sui stared at him, like trying to decipher his actual thoughts, for some good long seconds.

"Suppose… Just suppose I do believe you for a second… Then why do you say this stuff? You never liked me before."

"I… I was on my way to ask you out that day you kicked me out."

"What?"

He nodded. "It's true."

Sui stared at him again, unsure what to do.

Manjoume raised an eyebrow. "Sheena, I would appreciate if Sui and I could speak alone."

"S-sure," Sheena, who had been listening intently to the conversation, went out to the cafeteria.

Manjoume sighed. He stood up from the bed and locked the door, both with a key and barring it. He then returned to the bedroom.

Suddenly, he hugged Sui by the opposite shoulder and stole a kiss from her. Sui yelped and shoved him away.

"What are you doing!"

"Kissing you. I thought you loved me?"

"What the… fuck…"

Manjoume got closer and kissed her again. This time, Sui let him kiss her, but didn't kiss back.

"What do you think you're doing…" she whispered.

"I like you too. The Light has told me we are fated to be together."

"The Light…" Sui said. "Manjoume-san, I love you, I do. But something's wrong with you, and I think with me too. This is not the correct time for this. You need to snap out from this Light thing."

"You know what… I have an idea…" Manjoume said, as he gently pushed Sui back so he was over her.

"What?"

"I haven't been able to make you see the Light… I couldn't dye you in white as I expected… So, maybe, we need to take things slowly."

Sui wasn't sure what did he mean by this. "You certainly don't seem to be taking anything slowly."

He smiled. "Dying you in white… We can start from the inside."

Sui's eyes widened hugely. "What are you saying!"

He giggled. "I think you have realized what I mean."

Manjoume lowered his head and kissed her again, forcing his tongue inside of her mouth. Sui's face became beet red, but she surely found it pleasant. His words echoed in her heart.

Small tears came to her eyes. Did Manjoume actually love her? She couldn't read into his heart anymore. She was sure she would regret it if she left him do what he pleased…

But…

It was like a dream and a nightmare entwined coming true. Manjoume, kissing her, aiming for much more as he opened her clothes—but Manjoume was clearly not in his sane mind. If she let him do this, it was to some extent like having sex with someone drunk that may never do it while sober.

Or were Manjoume's words actually true? Did he actually love her? It was a mystery.

But, on the other hand… this was a chance she never thought she would have. Manjoume loved Asuka. Sui had fallen in love with him from the first day, but thought she would never get a chance with him. Asuka was really beautiful, while her looks had been stolen by her disease. Never in her life had men found her attractive, and she was sure a guy who lusted after such a beautiful girl would never want her. If she said no, this could be an opportunity that would never repeat.

She let out a loud moan as he kissed her neck. Looking down, she realized her clothing had been half-torn, exposing all her intimate zones.

"No black underwear, Sui," he said, as he pushed her black leather bra to the sides. Sui looked to the side and closed her eyes. She could feel his lustful hands everywhere.

"Ah!" she cried as Manjoume pinched both of her nipples, pulling them up. "Don't do that—it hurts!"

"Enjoy the pain," and he licked her left nipple. Sui grimaced, the sensitive, abused flesh sending lightning bolts through her body so intense they washed her in delicious, intense pleasure.

"Manjoume… san…" she gasped, as he kneaded both of her breasts as he made his way down, leaving nips in his path.

Manjoume pinned both her thighs to her sides, and heartily licked the space between them. Sui cried out loudly, wanting to thrust her hips, but found it impossible. She gripped the pillow behind her, as Manjoume relentlessly licked her, his tongue sliding inside the folds of her hymen and into her virginal entrance, then back outside over the head of her clitoris.

Just when she was about to come, he stopped.

"Ah…" she moaned as she barely registered him sitting on his toes and opening his pants. Her eyes widened as a large pink shape appeared between the white cloth.

"Get me ready…" he said, straddling Sui's face. In any other moment, she would have complained, but she was so horny, her pussy throbbing from all the stimulation before, that she grabbed his big cock and placed it inside her mouth. She had no idea how to fellate him, besides of knowing she shouldn't use her teeth, but she licked it up and down, which seemed to satisfy him. She moved her hand down to masturbate herself, but Manjoume stopped her. Sui gave him a last lick and moved away, her saliva still joining her mouth and his cock.

She looked inside his eyes as he maneuvered to position her. There was something about this man… Something she just couldn't resist.

As he lifted one of her legs, his dark pink, large head stretched the folds of her hymen. Sui cried out, as Manjoume intruded on her ever farther, his breath on her ear. It was very rough, but the very thought of having him inside helped her resist the pain. And it was then when she heard it.

"I love you…" his whisper in her ear.

Had she dreamed that…?

"I love you, Sui," he said, as he moved out of her, and then in again. Sui gripped the sheets again, incapable of answering him, as she felt his hearty penetration, his breathing, his heartbeats. She soon forgot about the pain, the delicious sensation escalating so quickly that nothing else mattered. She was sure nobody could make her feel like Manjoume did.

Manjoume cried out, his enormous cock wholly inside of Sui, who was so tight it was making him dizzy. "Feels so good…" he whispered.

"Manjoume-san…" Sui wished for this moment to become forever. But she knew… she just knew…

"Getting… ready…" he gasped, as he frantically thrusted inside of her, his hands moving to her hypersensitive breasts.

"Ah… ah… Manjoume-san… Ahhh!" Sui cried out, her orgasm coming from both her boobs and her pussy. Her eyes widened as she suddenly felt her insides drenched, in places she didn't even realized she had, with Manjoume's hot semen, coming in violent spurts.

He shook his hips, over and over, as loads of cum coated Sui's insides. Before he was done, he took his cock out and spurted over Sui's abdomen and breasts.

"Hah… hah…" Manjoume gasped, and then smirked. "Well, this is a start. How do you feel, dyed in white?"

But there was no response. Such activity had been too taxing on Sui's weak body.

Manjoume looked at her. She was asleep, her cheeks red, with an exhausted look in her face.

It was then when he realized someone was knocking at the door. With an annoyed sigh, he took out some paper napkins and wiped his cock before zipping his pants up again.

"Going! Shit…" Manjoume unbarred and then unlocked the door. "What do you want now, Sheena?"

"What do you mean, what do I want! I heard screaming, and then I find out the room is locked," she said as she walked inside and headed for the bedroom.

"Hold it. Don't go there."

"Why not?"

"Sui wouldn't want that," he smirked. "Go out. We don't need you here."

"What… have you done?" she hasted to the bedroom.

"I said don't," Manjoume blocked the way. "Make one step more, and you're fired."

"You can't do that," she frowned.

He chuckled. "I can't? We, the Society of Light control the world. And have you heard of the Manjoume Group? If I send word I don't want anyone to give you a job, you'll have to move to Afghanistan to ever work again."

Sheena made a step back. "You… What have you done to Sui?"

He made a small grin. "You nurses have to keep the patients' secrets, don't you? I suppose I can tell you, then. I just took her virginity."

Sheena's eyes widened in shock.

"She's a little disheveled there, so I suggest you don't take a look. She will get pissed at you."

"You… Monster!"

Manjoume chuckled. "She must feel proud that I, a high member of the Society of Light, personally took the trouble to dye her in white. By the way, Sheena… Next time I come by, I want you out of here. You're ruining the romance."

"Why you…!" Sheena cried as Manjoume made his way out of the room.

"Remember," Manjoume said, a hand on the door's mark, "what I said about Afghanistan. And keep it in mind. Later," he closed the door behind him.

* * *

The next day…

"Manjoume-san, you have accomplished a great task. Congratulations," Saiou walked to Manjoume's kneeling figure. "I hereby acknowledge you as my right hand—"

"What?! Saiou! I thought I was your right hand!" Judai pouted.

"Manjoume-san has achieved some extraordinary performance in the name of the Society of Light. His merit is recognized."

"I admit Sui is a strong duelist. But I would have won too!" Judai pouted.

"Shut up, dropout. Stop talking bullshit," Manjoume made a knowing smirk.

"This won't end like this! I challenge you, Manjoume!"

"Manjoume White Thunder!" he growled.

"Both of you have made an excellent job. Soon the Light will cover this whole Academia—and the rest of the world."

"I challenge you by tomorrow!" Judai said.

"Bring it on! I won't lose to you!" Manjoume said.

"Please take your fight elsewhere. There is someone important I have to meet," Saiou said, as he stood up and walked out of the room.

"Someone important?" Judai asked.

"Yes. A person of noble origins," Saiou smirked as he left.

"Which reminds me, I gotta go see someone as well. No time to waste with you, dropout. I'll see you tomorrow at the Arena."

"You're on, Manjoume!"

"Manjoume White Thunder!" he growled as he left.

Life was nothing but perfect. Everything was in its proper place. A place where he belonged; where he was respected. He had finally gained the upper hand on Judai. And the girl he wanted was now his. It was only a matter of time before she would see the Light as well—

Manjoume reached the Red Dorm. It was late in the afternoon, and the sun was setting in the ocean. The world looked beautiful, golden tones that reminded him of Sui's eyes everywhere.

He shook his head. No, colors that were not white weren't beautiful. And it was time Sui got another dose of his white love…

He opened the door to the Manjoume Room. No sound came from the inside. It appeared to be completely empty.

His eyes turned to the sofa. On it were lying his old clothes, the North Academia uniform.

He took them in his hands, and sniffed their neck. He could smell Sui's perfume in them. Sui always wore the same perfume, some kind of floral with a slight oriental note. It was quite impregnated in her room at Obelisk, and he could faintly smell it here as well.

He walked to the bedroom. Empty. Nothing from her belongings remained. So Sui has moved back to Obelisk? What did it mean?

Suddenly, a big smile formed in his face. Now the girls' dorm was the second Obelisk White. Was it that Sui had… accepted the Light!

Quick on his feet, he exited the room and headed to Obelisk White Girls' dorm. It pleased his soul how every building was becoming white. He needed to do that as well with the Red dorm!

"Hm? Sui?" the secretary asked. "I thought she said you weren't allowed in anymore, Mister Manjoume."

"Well… Please tell her I am here. She might want to speak with me."

"I am sorry, but Miss Sui has moved out of this dorm a couple days ago. She was headed to the Red dorm, I believe."

"What—I was just there, but there was nobody!"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Want to ask at the main building? She hasn't been here for sure."

"I-I think I'll do that. Thanks," with that, he headed out.

"Oh? Manjoume-kun," Asuka said.

"Tenjoin-kun? What is it?" he asked.

"Great news. This morning, Sui has left the island. Our brethren saw her embarking with an old woman. Now that she's out of the picture, nothing will stop the Light."

"I-I see…" Manjoume suddenly felt hollow inside.

"What is it? I heard what you said on your duel. You didn't take a liking to her, did you?"

"Uh… no, of course not…" Manjoume's voice was frail.

"I have other great news. More than half of the students have joined the Society of Light. Many thanks to your efforts." She smiled. "Judai is waiting for me. How about you join us? We're going to duel more people this afternoon."

"S-sure. You go, Tenjoin-kun. I'll be there in a minute."

Asuka nodded and left.

Manjoume looked at the lake, and then at the setting sun behind the trees. At the world full of golden tones, just like Sui's eyes.

He stared.

And stared.

But, his mission was to make the world white.

Wiping a lone tear, he ran after Asuka.

* * *

 _The Society of Light prospered thanks to the combined efforts of Judai Yuki, Asuka Tenjoin and Jun Manjoume. Soon afterwards, all of the students had joined them. The Academia became the center of a cult that expanded to the rest of the world, conquering every soul in its white embrace._

 _Meanwhile, Takuma Saiou defeated the prince Orgene through a duel and gained control of a satellite named SORA. Said satellite had the power to destroy the world with a single, swift swipe. As Saiou had gained total control, nobody was there to stop him if he decided to use the keys._

 _The Society of Light was in everyone's heart. If the Light decided to wipe all life in the planet, then it would be a welcome decision by every white soul that populated it._

 _And quoth the historians:_

 _Strength of the Inferno,_

 _Mind of Lightning,_

 _Speed of the Tempest._

 _Thus, the world was changed._

FIN

* * *

Zephyr: *takes a deep breath* Wow, was that a downer ending or a "shoot the shaggy dog" ending? It would be interesting if the story actually ended like this, wouldn't it?

Yeah, I know I promised chapter 14 as next update, but I got this idea later and wanted to publish it. By the way, like the cover? I made it like the official cover art, only with everyone in white. Check it out here:fav. me / damulvy. I've been making a ton of Light versus Darkness fanart lately, including a Halloween pics series, so check out my deviantArt. Cheerio!


End file.
